<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragons of Slytherin House by Graydove71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656921">The Dragons of Slytherin House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71'>Graydove71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But not as Dark Magic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Disney References, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Lily and Severus were Magical Blood Siblings, M/M, Magical Racism, Malfoys don't know Muggle stuff, Mpreg, Multi, Mythology References, Naoki Domon is Ken, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Patron Gods, Protective Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Bashing, Resorting, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seamus Finnigan Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slight Crossdressing, Slight Crossdressing Harry Potter, Submissive Harry Potter, Top theodore nott, mentions of child abuse, she will get hers before the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old ritual and an unplanned Creature Inheritance leads to Harry being forced to be resorted into Slytherin House.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Naoki Domon/Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character, Harry Potter/Naoki Domon/Original Male Character, Past Lily Evens Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Severus Snape &amp; Harry Potter - Relationship, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Started stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Magical Blood Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144863">Drakens Together</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyHeichou/pseuds/FoxyHeichou">FoxyHeichou</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548">The Rise of the Drackens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre">StarLight_Massacre</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/485605">There Be Dragons, Harry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris">Scioneeris</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character/places they belong to J.K. Rowling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At exactly midnight on July 31, 1995 Severus Snape woke with a start looking around as he felt a call. The Potion Master did not reach for his wand as the call was reaching him through his Drak form causing it to emerge. To say he was confuse would be an understatement for the only way he should be able to feel such a call was from either a child of his own or one from his family, but with the passing of his Grandfather shortly after he had graduated from Hogwarts he was the last of the Prince Line.</p><p> </p><p>As he tried to ignore the call so he could resume his sleep his eyes shot open again as an old memory from shortly before his third year of school. Lily had come across him after his father "punished" him, something that had only gotten worse after his mother had died. With his mother gone Lily had suggest they go through an old ritual which would turn them into Magical Blood siblings. Using some of his Mother's old Potions supplies the pair spent most of the summer brewing the Potions for the ritual in their hideout away from Lily's older sister and Severus's father. Finally with only a week before classes was to start they had performed the ritual deepening their bond and letting them use their magic to heal the other in case Petunia or Tobias went too far.</p><p> </p><p>If Severus had know that just two years later he would have gone through a Creature Inheritance as a Drak he would have refused to his friend's request. Being worried for her Severus had uttered the M-Word at her in hopes that any mate he would find would not get jealous of and possibly kill her. His mate had also been another casualty of the last war against Voldemort, and to make it even worse his Submissive had died carrying their first child. It had nearly broke Severus and for years he had never figured out how he had found the will to live without his Submissive and unborn child but he had somehow found the way. This resurfaced memory explained so much, for with him and Lily being Magical Blood Siblings his Dominant Drak would not let him succumb to death with Lily's newly orphaned son out there. Most likely the only reason he had not sought out the boy after Lily and Potter had died was he had been morning his own Mate.</p><p> </p><p>But he felt the boy now and this time his Drak would not let him ignore the call. Getting him out of the bed as he forced his Drak features to retreat Severus knew he could not bring the boy here just in case the Dark Lord called. Severus made his way to his floo and made a call to the Mutt's place knowing the Mutt would be able to host Harry at this dangerous time after the dust had settled from Harry's new status. "What do you want Snivellus?" the Mutt asked once he finally answered the Floo.</p><p>"You are about to get your wish Mutt," Severus said "something has happened I shall be arriving with Harry sometime around breakfast."</p><p>"Wait Dumbledore said it would be another couple of weeks before we could bring him to Headquarters," the Mutt said.</p><p>"As I just said something has happened," Severus said with a growl at the Mutt for wasting his time when Harry need help. Rather than wait for the idiot to understand him, Severus ended the call and left his house at Spinner's End and following the call within his chest turned on the spot and Apparated.</p><p> </p><p>Severus arrived in a normal looked like a normal Muggle neighbor full of cookie cutter type houses. It was obviously which was Harry's house not only from the Wards around the place, but also due to the fact that out of the entire block most of the lights in the House were on. Walking up to the house that he saw was labeled #4 Severus struggled to pass the Wards that Albus had placed to prevent anyone with a Dark Mark from passing but he just let out some of his Dominant Drak power letting him through. Severus did not even bother to knock as he pushed his way through the front door and up the stairs following the call within his chest. Reaching the second floor Severus could not help but growl recognizing one of the people who had gathered around an open door where he felt Harry's call was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>"You have gone to far this time Freak I want you out of my house for good," a fat whale of a man growled into the door of the room that Severus saw had at least six padlocks attached though the man made no move to enter the room.</p><p>"Tuna Fish so nice to see you again," Severus said making all three of the Muggles jump and turn to look over at him which would have made him smile if his Enhanced Drak senses did not detect the smell of old blood coming from both the room before him but also from some other room in the home.</p><p>"<strong>YOU</strong>!?!" Petunia screeched which caused a growl to sound from within the room.</p><p>"What are you doing in my house?" the fat Muggle asked.</p><p>"I am here for Harry," Severus said doing his best not to let his Drak out and kill the three for the mistreatment of Harry as he easily pushed all three of them aside to look into the room. Harry had evidently broken the small bed that had been in the room when he had gone through his Inheritance as the new Drak snarled at him from the wreckage. Severus found his breath catching in his throat as he laid eyes on the young Drak whose wings were a mix of sun yellow and cobalt blue while the boy's formerly Avade Green eyes were now red-orange slits as was common among his family line.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been growling with his wings wrapped protectively around himself but as he laid eyes on Severus the growls stopped as the new Drak hung his head in submission. "Come back to me Harry," Severus ordered making no move to approach him putting some Drak power into his voice. When Harry did not revert to his human form after the order Severus let some of his own Drak out as his almost twenty foot Obsidian and Silver wings burst from his back pushing Tuna Fish and her family out of sight before they wrapped around him in lieu of his now ruined cloak. "I said come back Harry," Severus ordered with a growl not wanting to bring out any more of his Drak having no idea if the boy had presented as a Dominant or Submissive Drak. Seeing the Drak wings Harry and with his "family" no longer in sight began to revert to his normal human form.</p><p>"Professor Snape?" Harry said once he was back in his full human form before he fell face forward and would have impaled himself onto the ruins of the bed if Severus had not rushed forward and caught him. Gathering the new Drak into his arms Severus turned on the spot letting his wings wrap around Harry as well as he marched past the Muggles to leave the protections of the Wards so that he could get them both out of there. Reaching the boundary without any issue from the group of Muggles Severus Apparated them both to the small area behind the Leaky Cauldron before entering Diagon Alley. As it was less than a hour after midnight there was only a few Magicals walking around the place as he made his way past them to the Goblin Bank.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his hold on Harry to better open the door to then bank Severus made his way to a free Goblin. "Lord Prince how may I be of service you at this early hour?" the Goblin whose name plate identified him as Shagrat asked.</p><p>"I would like to get an Inheritance test for you Harry Potter here," Severus said gently shaking the boy without waking him up.</p><p>"May I ask why?" Shagrat asked.</p><p>"Well I felt him come into a Drak Inheritance, but I know for certain that both his lines have no Drak blood in them," the Potion Master stated. "I think he might have gotten it from a Blood Bond Ritual I once took with one of his parents but it is better safe than sorry," Severus said.</p><p>"Very good Lord Prince follow me," Shagrat said getting down off his stool and leading the Potion Master after him. Severus followed still carrying the newly awaken Drak thankful for his enhanced strength otherwise he would have been tired after carrying the younger male.</p><p>Arriving at the office Shagrat ushered them inside where Severus took one of the open seats before an ironwood desk where a Goblin was sitting going over some paper work. "I hear you would like to go through with an Inheritance Test for young Heir Potter, as the Goblin in charge of his accounts I would like to know the full story." Severus placed Harry on a free seat as he told the Goblin about going through a Blood Bond ritual with Lily when they had both been thirteen years of age as well as him going through his Inheritance a few years latter to become a Dominant Drak.</p><p>"And knowing that neither Lily or Potter had any Drak blood in their families I believe Harry went through this because of me, but I wanted to make absolutely sure." Severus said finishing his tale.</p><p>"Very well as soon as Heir Potter awaken we shall go through with the test," the Goblin said turning back to his work. Severus did not have to wait long for Harry to wake up as only ten minutes latter a Goblin rushed in with a letter that had just been delivered for Harry Potter. Severus had a guess of what the letter contained and was proven correctly as the letter took on a shape of a mouth and began to speak.</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p><em>As of 00:00:00 July 31, 1995 we at the Improper Use of Magic Office have detected a a powerful wave of Magic from your home at #4 Privet Drive which continued until 00:22:15 leading it to be witnessed by your Muggle Family. As you have been warned about your use of Underage Magic before now we have no choice but summon you to a </em> <em>disciplinary hearing as well as to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sincerely Yours,</em><br/>
<em>—Malfalda Hopkirk, IUMO</em>
</p><p>"What happens now?" Harry asked having woken up as the letter read itself and looking up at Snape.</p><p>"We will deal with that later Harry, right now I would like you to go through an Inheritance Test so we can find out about how you became a Drak," Severus said giving the teen a gentle smile Harry had never seen before.</p><p>"Do you mean that monster I changed into?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes what you went through is known as a Creature Inheritance that usually happens when your family contains creature blood in your lines which sometimes makes one stronger, faster, or better with magic, but in the case of some like Draks leads to also physical changes," Severus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder seeing the male start to hyperventilate to help ground him.</p><p>"It is all quiet simple Heir Potter I will just prick your finger and collect some blood so that we might find out where your creature originates," the Goblin said pulling out the proper items from his desk to do the test.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself trusting Snape for some reason as he let the Goblin take the blood for the test trying not to worry about being kicked out of Hogwarts as the results were being Magically written onto the form.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry James Potter</strong>
</p><p><strong>Parents</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Sire: James William Potter (Deceased)</em></li>
<li><em>Bearer: Lily Sarah Potter nee Evens (Deceased)</em></li>
</ul><p><strong>Godparents</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Sirius Duncan Black</em></li>
<li><em>Remus Elroy Lupin [Werewolf]</em></li>
<li><em>Alice Elizabeth Longbottom</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Aunts/Uncles:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Petunia Lisa Dursley nee Evens (Mother's Sister)</em></li>
<li><em>Vernon Gabe Dursley (Mother's Brother-in-law)</em></li>
<li><em>Severus Tobias Snape (Mother's Magical Blood Brother) [Dominant Drak]</em></li>
<li><em>Jonathan Samuel Snape nee Solaris (Mother's Magical Blood Brother-in-law) [Submissive Drak] (Deceased)</em></li>
</ul><p><strong>Inheritance</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Submissive Drak (from Uncle Severus Snape )</em>
<ul>
<li><em>Due to Strength of Magical Core needs no less than three mates to get pregnant.</em></li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Magical Abilities:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Parselmagic (from Father)</em></li>
<li><em>Parseltongue (from Father)</em></li>
<li><em>Enhanced Strength (from Drak Inheritance)</em></li>
<li><em>Enhanced Senses (from Drak Inheritance)</em></li>
<li><em>Natural Bearer (from Submissive Drak Inheritance)</em></li>
<li><em>Heighted Threat Detection (from Submissive Drak Inheritance)</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Family Lines</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Potter (from Father)</em></li>
<li><em>Gryffindor (from Father)</em></li>
<li><em>Peverell (from Father)</em></li>
<li><em>Prince (From Mother's Magical Brother)</em></li>
</ul><p>Harry gulped as he finished with his results wondering about what his mother had been thinking to become Snape's Magical Sibling, but the whole idea of mates and being a bearer scared him even more. True he had always wanted a real family after growing up with the Dursleys but to think that he could not only give birth to children but would require more than one mate to get them. He was broken out of his thoughts as another Goblin came in to deliver another letter addressed to him. Once more as soon as the Goblin left the room the letter began to give its message.</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In regards to our letter twenty minutes ago it has been decided after a discussion with Headmaster Dumbledore ithat the decision to expel you shall wait until after your disciplinary hearing for August 10 at 08:00:00 exactly at the Ministry of Magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely Yours,</em><br/>
<em>—Malfalda Hopkirk IUMO</em>
</p><p>"Well that is some good news, I guess," Harry said as he subconsciously leans towards the older Drak.</p><p>"There is no reason to worry Harry with your results you have a perfect reason for the outburst of magic," Severus said laying a hand on the teen's back. "For as your results state as a Submissive Drak your ability to detect threats against you was powered up and if what my senses told me when I went to collect you that house was nothing but a threat to you. So that your Drak acting on its instincts of self-preservation which is a valid reason to perform Magic before Muggles," Severus said seeing Harry lose the tension in his body.</p><p>"That sounds good but where will I live now and what about the protections that Dumbledore stated I need to top off each summer?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well due to the ritual I performed with your Mother you could top off her protections from me if you wish but for the time being I am going to take you to see... Black," Severus said just stopping himself from calling the fool "Mutt."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see," Harry began before shifting his gaze to the Goblin who had once more returned to his paper work seeming without a worry about their conversation "him again. When can we leave?" For once Harry's enthusiasm made Severus chuckle as he stood up before bowing to the Goblin and leading Harry out of the office.</p><p>"I shall take you to see him via Side-Along Apparition and we can work from there," Severus said as they left the bank. "But before we do I have some things I must inform you about Drak nature before you meet with the others who are most likely with your Godfather at the moment. First of all Draks have a somewhat antagonistic relationships with Werewolves so don't be alarmed if Lupin has a negative reaction to your presenting. Secondly as a Submissive Drak you will be able to find a person's ability to becoming your mate through your enhanced senses."</p><p>"How would you know that my test stated you were a Dominant Drak?" Harry asked.</p><p>"My mate informed me," Severus said shocking Harry as he actually wiped a tear from his eye. "I had never thought I would find a mate but my Jonathan told me that I smelled of his favorite scents which is how he told me that a Submissive will find their possible mates. So don't worry if you find yourself smelling everyone though most of them will most likely not have the scent your Drak finds enticing. For while other Creature Blooded Magicals can intermarry and still produce offspring as a Drak we can only create kids through other Draks. Also I hate to tell you this but after I inform the Headmaster this you will be removed from Gryffindor and put into Slytherin," Severus said waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.</p><p>"What why? Is it because we are related by Magic?" Harry asked surprising Severus when he did not even raise his voice.</p><p>"No you see Slytherin House was created as a safe place for those with Drak blood in their veins way back at the school's founding whey they were thought of as dangerous creatures," Severus stated.</p><p>"So that is why the Hat kept telling me I should have been in Slytherin," Harry said shocking Severus who stopped walking as Harry headed down the Alley for a few steps before he realized the other man had stopped. "Sir?" he asked.</p><p>"You know I don't even have time for that at the moment lets just get you to Black," Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the courtyard behind the Magical Pub Severus took hold of Harry's arm and Apparated them to small park in London. Pulling out a small bit of parchment Severus tapped it once muttering to himself as words began to appear in slim spidery writing that the Potions Master passed over to Harry so he could read. <em>The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at #12 Grimmauld Place</em>. Severus then lead Harry out of the park to a building block telling Harry to think about what he had just read. Doing as he was requested from the other Harry closed his eyes and thought of the note wondering if he would hear something happen, but after a moment Snape pressed a hand into his back and urged him forward. Opening his eyes Harry saw a new building had taken its place in the middle of the others with Snape walking up the steps to the front door. Harry hurried after him as the man opened the door and ushered him inside as he held a finger to his lips for Harry to remain quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed the man as quietly as he could down the hall to a door way which Snape pushed open. Harry could only smile as he saw Sirius, Hermione and the entire Weasley family sitting at a table eating what looked like breakfast. Hearing the door open all heads turn to it as the twins Ron and Sirius burst out in laughter, while Ginny and Hermione blushed and turned away from him. Harry had no idea what was going on until Ron chuckling made his way over and tossed the cloak he was over his friend. "Harry, Mate why are you going around naked?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Mate?" Harry asked as his newly awoken Drak reacted sniffing at the red head. "You lie you are no mate," Harry said as his Drak form emerged causing the red head to jump back in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Severus quickly interposed himself between the pair turning around so that he was facing Harry. "He did not mean it Harry he only meant it as your friend nothing more," Severus said hands outstretched bringing out his wings again to block Harry's view of his friend. "Black, Molly, Arthur find and contain Lupin for a bit otherwise this could get even worse," Severus said looking over his shoulder to talk to the other out of school adult Magicals.</p><p>"Why?" Black asked.</p><p>"For the reason I went to collect Harry, Mutt he has just became a Drak," Severus said turning back to Harry to find that unlike when the teen's Muggle family had been blocked had calmed him down Harry was still in his Drak form. "Calm down Harry there is no threat here you are safe," Severus said bringing out more of his own Drak in hopes the teen would sense his Dominant nature and give in. It almost took a full transformation into his Drak to fully calm Harry down as he heard the Weasley children and Hermione gasp as his form, but that was good cause if they were focusing on him the less attention they would focus on Harry.</p><p>"Sorry Uncle." Harry said once he was back in human form kneeling before the Dominant Drak.</p><p>"Stand up Harry why are you kneeling to that Git?" Ron asked evidently having keep his gaze on Harry throughout everything.</p><p>"He is Dominant," Harry said simply still kneeling.</p><p>"Ronald is right Harry though I may be Dominant you need not bow to me," Severus said pulling Harry to is feet. "I am not your Mate you need never bow to me."</p><p>"Can someone explain what is going on?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Before Severus could explained, however, the door to the room burst open as Lupin crashed in as Sirius, Molly, and Arthur tried to hold him back. "I told you to contain him," Severus stated moving as fast as his enhanced abilities allowed as he blocked Harry again from the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>DRAK</strong>," Lupin screamed almost shifting into a wolf as much as he could outside of a full moon and lunging at the pair. Rather than return the attack Severus turned around and gathered Harry into his arms once more to protect the Submissive Drak from harm.</p><p>"Lupin stop," Sirius called still struggling to hold back his best friend.</p><p>"Get off Sirius it deserves to die like the beast it is," Lupin said as with a shrug he frees himself from both Sirius and the Weasleys.</p><p>"Would you really attack your Godson Lupin I must say that is low even for you," Severus said still making no move to attack but just avoid the blow the other sent his way making sure to keep his own body between Harry and the Werewolf attack just in case one of them actually landed.</p><p>Taking a sniff of the air Lupin stopped in his tracks his face falling as he found the new Drak scent that had invaded the house also smelled of his cub. "Oh Harry I am sorry," Remus said falling to his knees and placing his face into his hands.</p><p>"Do you think you can contain yourself Wolf? When I collected Harry earlier I did not really take much besides his wand and I would rather go back to collect it before Tuna Fish and that family of her gets it into their heads to destroy everything he owns, but if you can not handle yourself I will just take Harry to my place until I collect his belongings," Severus said looking down his nose at the wolf with Harry still held tightly to his chest.</p><p>"I can," Remus said not making a move as Severus gave him a searching look before placing Harry back onto his feet. Harry sent Remus a partially scared look before her moved around Snape's body putting the Potion Master between them again.</p><p>"It will be fine Harry," Severus said turning around and placing a hand on Harry's head to ruffle his hair before he repaired Ron's borrowed cloak so the Submissive would not have to go around naked again. "But just in case," Severus said leaning into whisper so that only Harry could hear him. Severus reached into one of his robes pockets and pulled out his old Mate's rings and slipped it onto Harry's left middle finger. "If you fear him or anyone else here just touch the ring and say "Home." It shall take you to my place." Severus than tapped the ring making it invisible to all but other Draks before he turned and left the place.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry are you okay my dear?" Molly asked being the first to recover after Severus swept out of the room.</p><p>"Well I am a bit peckish," Harry said with a small smile.</p><p>"You just sit right down and I shall make you something," Molly said making Harry's smile brighten seeing that at least she did not seem to have a problem with his new circumstances. "What would you like I have some bacon, scrabbled eggs, sausage, toast, hash browns, pancakes, waffles..." Molly said as she rattled off a list of food for him to eat.</p><p>"Can I get some bacon and sausage Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Coming right up dear," Molly said pulling out the requested food and staring up the stove.</p><p>"Better not cook them Molly," Remus said from the floor having not moved an inch.</p><p>"Why?" Molly asked turning to look at him and worried that he was trying to make Harry sick.</p><p>"Both Drak and Wolves prefer their meat raw," Remus said finally standing up and making his way to the furthest seat from Harry to give both Harry and himself some time to get used to each other again.</p><p>"Is that true dear?" Molly asked turning to Harry only to get a shrug in response. "I guess we can try it if you do not like it let me know and I can cook it for you," Molly said handing over a plate of raw bacon strips and sausages only using her wand to defrost them without heat. As Harry was not sure if what the Wol... Lupin had said was correct or not he gingerly picked up the smallest sausage and took a bit out of it. To his amazement it tasted almost as good as Treacle Tart leading him to polish off the rest of the plate before asking for seconds. Mrs. Weasley looked a little green as she filled it again asking if he wanted anything to drink.</p><p>"Do Draks have a different preference to drinks as well?" Harry asked looking at Lupin.</p><p>"Not that I know of," Lupin said rubbing the back of his neck</p><p>"Than I could go for some milk please," Harry said making Mrs. Weasley breath a silent sigh of relief at request filling his cup.</p><p> </p><p>"So ma... Harry beside becoming a Drak what has happened?" Ron asked catching himself just in time.</p><p>"Well I was expelled from Hogwarts, found out Snape when through a blood bond thing with my mom when they were kids making him my Uncle, was told my expulsion would be determined at a disciplinary hearing," Harry said taking a large gulp of milk that was set down before him.</p><p>"Don't worry I am sure the Headmaster can get you our of it," Hermione said leaning in from across the table.</p><p>"Snape said that due to the fact that it was my Drak coming out and fearing for itself I should easily get off from the charges they might have against met, oh yeah he also told me that because I am a Drak I would be resorted into Slytherin House," Harry said sheepishly not catching his best friends' eyes.</p><p>"<strong>WHAT</strong>?!?" Hermione as well as Ron and his Siblings cried out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it seems I have picked up a troll on my stories, so I am going to explain a few things.  First all troll comments will be deleted without a single second of thought.  Two I tag very clearly my couple and usually who is the top and who is the bottom in the relationship, I prefer a bottom Harry, so if you do not like it do not read it.  Also since the troll has assumed my gender I will reveal I am a cis-male who is a Homoromantic Asexual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When the Heat is on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lupin puts his foot in his mouth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprised no one mentioned this yet, but I will be explaining how Severus had not been aware that Harry had been naked during the events of the last chapter.  Which also lead to one minor edit in the last chapter.</p><p>Also due to the relationship between Werewolves and Draks there is slight bashing in this chapter from Lupin unknowing aimed towards Harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus hated leaving Harry at Grimmauld Place with the wolf but as Ronald had pointed out he had taken the young Drak away from his home without any clothing. He guessed he had mistaken the newly awaken Drak's minor scales as a silvery cloak due to what had been going on, that plus as protection from Tuna Fish and her family he had left the house holding Harry within his wings. As the minor scales were meant to be used as a last line of defense for a Drak when they were a dangerous situation with every Drak he had ever meet having a complete different color scales he had even missed it at the bank and in the Alley. He had to guess that being back with his friends and Godfather had calmed Harry down enough that the scales had finally able to go away which had lead to the embarrassing scene for the young teen.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped that he arrived back at #4 before Tuna Fish and her family decided to get rid of all of Harry's belongings recalling one time before their fourth year where Tuna Fish had taken one of Lily's school books from her favorite subject in charms and had "accidently" dropped it into the Evens family's fire place. The only thing he hoped for was the family would think it would raise questions with their neighbors if they saw smoke coming from their house during the middle of the night. So as soon as he left Grimmauld Place Severus made no detour as he Apparated to Harry's "family" house and once again walked right into the building. Cocking his head to see if he could hear where the Muggles were he was actually surprised to hear sounds of them all sleeping. Knowing that the house was most likely now being watched thanks to the Disciplinary Hearing for any signs of magic with or without the caster having a Trace or not, Severus let his Drak out to use his Creatures skill as he crept out of the kitchen to the small room he had smelled Harry's blood when he arrived before. Finding the door to the room locked Severus easily picked the lock bracing himself before he opened it up to find Harry's school trunk resting on what looked like a comforter that belonged in a baby's crib. The smell of blood was coming from the comforter which he saw why when he lifted the chest from it revealing a blood stains which due to the smell coming from them all happened thankfully at different times and not all at once.</p><p> </p><p>Based on all the pictures of the fat boy from earlier Severus assume the family had some Muggle camera in the house so he withdrew from the small closet under the stairs only to stop as the color drained from his face seeing a small group of scratches in the wood above the door which were written in a child like hand. The first word had been scratched out twice as a new word was put in its place while the second word had not been touched. It had started out as Boy's then went Freak's, before the final message of Harry's Room with the word of Harry looking like it had been written when Harry had been rather happy, as if he had just found out his name for the first time before writing the message. Finding himself unable to look away from the scratched message Severus used his Drak Magic which would be harder to trace than normal magic as he summoned the family's camera and began to collect evidence about the abuse Harry had gone through which would show why his Drak had caused such a magical event. After taking pictures of the scratches he took some of the blood stain comforter, as well as taking some samples of the blood adding it to a empty vial from his stash. Severus than left the School trunk behind as he climbed the stairs to return to Harry's room taking a picture of the door with it's six padlocks Severus entered the room, he did not take pictures of the bed knowing that Harry himself had broken it during his change. He did however, show the bare minimum of items in the room most of which were broken Muggle toys which looked too young for Harry and were covered in dust. The only items in the room which looked like they had been used had been a shelf of Muggle Books, all of which still were too young for Harry's age group, a wardrobe full of clothing that looked like they belonged on the other boy, and than the cage for Harry's bird which was empty making Severus hope that the snowy white owl was out on a delivery.</p><p> </p><p>Severus would rather use his own money to buy Harry a brand new wardrobe than make the young man be forced to wear the oversized clothed he did not think he would need to collect anything from the room beside a few of the books hoping they would have good memories for the new Drak. As he started out of the room he heard a squeak under his step and got a whiff of Harry's scent coming from under the floor boards. Bending down the Potions Master lifted the board to find a couple of text books as well as some parchment where it look like Harry was trying to do his Summer homework. His inner Drak was screaming for the Dursley's blood but he knew that others would want to see it as well such as the Mutt, the Weasleys not to mention Albus as he had always said that Harry had been well looked after by his family, but he knew the Headmaster was relying on information passed on to him from others due to his busy schedule at Hogwarts, Wizengamot and the ICW. The did not mean he was going to let the three Muggles get away with how they had treated Harry as he called upon a spell that was known only to and able to cast by Draks as he let the claws of his wand hand out and made a gash in his other arm to let his blood flow out. Letting a small amount fall onto the floor he began to shape it into a rune that would be translated in the Ancient Drak language for Karmic Retribution. Once he was finished the Dursley would feel most of the pain they had inflected onto Harry for a set period of time which he chose to be the Yule or until they apologized to Harry and he accepted. And since he was not gong to let Harry see these bullies again there would be no way for them to give him an apology.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the five voices cried out in surprise at the news that he was, according to Snape, be moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin Harry fought back the urge to bring out his wings for protection sending a scared look at Lupin not knowing the Wolf's reaction to it would be. So instead he sat back in the chair he was using pulling his legs to chest and wraps his arms around them. There is some gasp from the others as he also subconsciously brought out his minor scales as they see his body take on a silvery sheen. Remus seemed to be fighting himself as he made an excuse which no one seemed to even hear as he fled the room to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help it Professor Snape said all people who become Draks must be in Slytherin," Harry said his voice muffled as he spoke into his knees.</p><p>"He is right," Sirius said sitting down beside Harry and throwing an arm around his Godson. "My parents told me and my younger brother about it before I went to school. Evidently back when the school was founded two of the four houses were set aside for Magicals with who would go through an Creature Inheritance."</p><p>"What houses and why?" Hermione asked always happy to gain some more knowledge.</p><p>"Well if one had Drak blood they were to go instantly to Slytherin while if one had Fae blood they were to go to Ravenclaw," Sirius explained. "And while many Fae lines have since ended according to Albus there is at least one student who is Fae currently at the school. Drak on the other hand are still going strong so more of the house is actually Drak."</p><p>"But why those two houses in particular?" Ginny asked knowing who the current Fae student was since it was her best friend.</p><p>"Well I believe the Fae went to Ravenclaw due to Rowena herself having been a Fae and like most Fae she was happiest when she was free and not fully caged in which is why their dorms are in the highest tower of the school. As for why the Draks were all sent to Slytherin I never found out and Regulus, my little brother, never shared it with me."</p><p> </p><p>"It is due to the submissive Draks," Remus said walking back in doing his best not to even look at Harry so missing his start.</p><p>"Why them?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Well just like in a natural Werewolf pack a Drak collective or whatever they refer to themselves as has Dominants and Submissive or Alphas and Omegas. But unlike a wolf pack the Omegas will go into a heat cycle during the month. Sort of like when a Werewolf would change during a full moon a Submissive Drak will go into heat becoming nothing more than a sex-crazed slut who will be unable to focus on anything then getting bred like a whore," Remus said unaware of the knife he was shoving into Harry with his words. "While the Submissive goes into their heat cycle they will seek out cool enclosed spaces so at to better protect themselves. So even though Draks can easily fly when it comes to mating the whore will want small spaces that they can control with only their Dominant or in some case mates, as in more then one, can fuck them." Harry felt he would have liked it better if Remus had just attacked him physically knowing he could take it thanks to the Dursleys but this type of attack was much worse. He began to subconsciously spin the ring Snape had given him, but despite the racist attitude of his once favorite teacher had he was telling thing Harry had no knowledge of about Draks. Though he did at one moment wonder if it was perhaps some Wolf Propaganda against his new people.</p><p>"So they live in the dungeons for the one day of this heat cycle?" Hermione asked.</p><p>This caused the wolf to let out a snort. "The heat cycle usually last more than a day I have heard some tales that an Omega Drak who sex drive lead them and their harem of partners to be gone for a full week each month due to the sluts' heat. Also there is another reason that they are based in the dungeons. Mostly it is due to the rest of the schools protection for Dominant Draks are very territorial and can be slightly unhinged," Lupin said while Harry though that it was the Wolf who was unhinged here and he was not the only one as Arthur reached over and laid a hand on the other's arm.</p><p>"I think that is enough Remus," Arthur said with a hint of steel in his voice. Lupin's eyes widen as he suddenly realized that he had just called Harry either a slut or slightly mad as he made and excuse to leave again.</p><p>"Wait you are not a Drak why would your parents tell you about them being in Slytherin?" Ron said after an awkward moment of silence after Lupin leaves.</p><p>"I am not but you see more than Draks are part of that house. At least during my year the majority of Slytherins were Dominant Draks, with maybe one or two Submissives and then the was a couple of non-Creature students who acted as the Submissive's protectors and chaperones for an unbonded Submissive would be fought over by the Dominants. The non-Creatures also would make sure that a Dominant did not cheat in trying to claim the Submissive for once they find someone to bond with the Submissive will follow their Dominant's orders as long as it does not lead to harm being done to themselves, their future kids, or other Draks they have bound with."</p><p>"So they could make the Submissive give them answers on a test that does not seem fair," Hermione said crossing her arms at the possible cheating.</p><p>"The Submissive would not see it like that for they know their Dominant would be using that knowledge for their protection. For despite how this all sounds the Dominants really do care for their partners and are willing to fight unwinnable odds for their mate.</p><p>"Still sounds like a form of slavery to me," Hermione said giving Harry a small glare as if it was his fault or maybe thinking he was a Dominant who might do this to a student who had once bullied him.</p><p>"It is not your or even my culture Hermione it is not ours to judge it for the Drak have even their own governing Council who make their own laws for what is right an legal on how the partners treat each other. For a Submissive also has some slight form of control over their partners as they are the ones who set how a mate is selected for some are okay with bonding with a fellow student at the school while others may wish for a wider selection and ask the Council to set up meetings with different Draks to find prospective mates," Sirius explained gently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was lost in his thoughts as he began to worry about not only going through heats but also finding at least three Dominant mates just to have kids, but said mates would be able to control him. He could not help but gulp as in his mind he saw Draco Malfoy standing above him like Snape had done when he had helped Harry return to his human form, but Draco would not be kind like Snape. In his vision Draco sneered down his nose at Harry as he made him tell him all about Dumbledore's plans before the blonde turned to share them with Voldemort. Once they knew everything Albus had planned Voldemort nodded his head as Draco cast the killing curse at Harry who in the vision found he could not act against the Dominant to save his own life as his life was blasted away from him.</p><p> </p><p>To the whole room's shock Harry lowers his feet to the floor before he pushes himself away from the table with such force his chair crashes to the floor as he muttered about needing sleep as he literally flees from the room. Making his way to the stairs he heads up them looking for some place to stay, but every room he came to he smelt that someone else was using it making him climb even higher up the stairs. On the fourth landing he found himself in the old Black family personal rooms as he sees one belonging to Sirius while another had the name plate of Regulus. Finding the room had no one using it Harry tried the handle and was allowed right in. Seeing the bed he walked over to it in a partial daze that had less to do with being up almost twenty-seven hours and more to do with Lupin's reaction and his vision. Falling onto the bed he grabbed one of the large green and silver pillows and hugged it tightly to his body as he began to cried himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked peeking around the door waking Harry from a slight doze.</p><p>"Just tired," Harry lied still clutching the Slytherin pillow.</p><p>"I know it is a shock finding out what you have become but I am still surprised you have not asked what we are doing here in this place," Sirius said trying to make Harry think of something else than being a Drak.</p><p>"I think it might not be a good idea for me to know anything about it," Harry said simply as he buried his face into the pillow.</p><p>"Why not?" Sirius asked before a sudden realization came to him "are you a Submissive Harry?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry said in a voice Sirius had to strain to hear it. "You don't think any less of me do you?"</p><p>"Never pup I would not care even if you were a Submissive Incubus which would require you to have sex daily so that you may live," Sirius said,</p><p>"Is that a thing?" Harry asked looking away from the pillow and up at his Godfather.</p><p>"It is an urban legend," Sirius said with a slight chuckle climbing into bed with Harry and ruffling the younger male's hair. "So are you really doing okay Harry?"</p><p>"In a word no," Harry said leaning into his Godfather's chest who wrapped his arms around the teen. "And it is not even finding out I am a Drak due to a ritual Mom and Snape did when they were younger than I was. Though finding out Snape is actually a decent person was a shock it is more to hear what Lupin said as well as thinking about Malfoy making me share what I know of Dumbledore's plans before he and Voldemort kill me before they take over," Harry said. Sirius really had nothing to say to that for he himself was upset with how Lupin had shared his "information" with everyone as he always referred to the Submissive during the heat cycle as a slut or whore, but also since he did not know much about Draks how much control a dominant would really have over Harry when he found one.</p><p>"Well you do not have to worry about Lupin or anyone else bothering you here as only members of the Black family can reach these rooms and as my Heir you and I are the only too allowed up here," Sirius said running a comforting hand over Harry's arm.</p><p>"Can Snape come up here as well please?" Harry asked turning to his Godfather and giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes which the canine Animagus thought were better than the ones he could produce as Padfoot.</p><p>"Fine but only to this room I will still ward both mine and the Master Suite," Sirius said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one are you using?" Harry asked just in case he wanted to chat latter.</p><p>"I am back in my old room, Buckbeak is in the Master's suite and only I have been able to handle him," Sirius explained before he took out his wand and cast the spell which would allow Snape to access Regulus's bed room.</p><p>"Thanks Sirius," Harry said as he felt himself begin to fall into a peaceful sleep after the events of the last eight or so hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry Severus will show up in the next chapter to share with Harry the truth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting with Councilor Hannity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus takes Harry to meet with the Dominant and Submissive representatives of the local Drak Council</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up to find his school trunk as well as several items from his room at #4 have been already put away inside Regulus's room. Grabbing one of his own robes he took off Ron's so it could be cleaned and handed back to the other boy before he went down to find everyone sitting in a tense silence around the table with Severus on one end glaring at Lupin with the Weasleys, Sirius, Hermione, the real Mad-eye Moody as well as several other people Harry had never seen before. Of the few opens spots at the table Harry chose the one right between Severus and his Godfather not knowing how his friends would react to him being a Drak yet. Upon sitting down, however, most cry out</p><p>"Happy Birthday Harry," while the twins called "Harry Birthday Happy" making him laugh.</p><p>"You sleep a long time Harry are you alright," Mrs. Weasley asked placed down a plate of food before him for him to eat.</p><p>"Well I tend to stay up to midnight to watch my birthday arrive before going to bed. And as usual my Aunt and Uncle get me up early for my "choirs" around the house so I had been up almost twenty-six hours or so," Harry explained.</p><p>"Plus it is not uncommon once someone presents as a Drak for them to enter a small sleep cycle for their body to adjust itself," Severus piped in turning to give Harry an understanding smile shocking the all school aged Magicals at the table. "Now I heard that you were given a crass course in a Drak's heat cycle earlier," Severus said turning once more to glare at Lupin who had the sense to look away. "As I can not give you all the information I thought it would be best for us to go visit the England representatives of the European Drak Council. That way I can also turn over the proof that your inner Drak was acting on your self preservation which should force the Ministry to call off your hearing," Severus said making Harry beam at not having deal with any of that. "We will be heading out around nine am tomorrow morning and as he technically is your legal guardian being your Godfather Sirius will be allowed to come."</p><p>"But won't that lead to him being caught and either kissed or sent back to Azkaban?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No for the Drak Council is only concerned for the welfare of Draks as long as he minds himself they will not even feel the need to mention him to the Ministry as a whole," Severus said.</p><p>"Yeah it should be fun to get out of this drafty old place at least for a couple of hours," Sirius said giving Harry's back a happy slap.</p><p>After the food was cleared away Harry was asked to take a seat in the middle of the table as the group gave him his birthday presents. With looks of apology Ron and Hermione handed him IOUs as they had sent his gifts with Errol thinking he would have been at #4. The Twins gave him something they called extendable ears, which their mother immediately confiscated telling them they needed to give him a proper gift and not something he could use to spy on the meetings. Harry caught Sirius's eye wondering why his Godfather had not told them that he did not want to know anything of Dumbledore's plans. Ginny had picked out a pair of dragon hide gloves that she had stitched both his and her initials into blushing all the while. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a book by J.R.R Tolkien that had never been published in the Muggle world having once overheard him talking about his love of the Lord of the Rings to Ron as they talked during his first trip to the Burrow years ago. Moody had just given him a Gallon and a chocolate frog saying he was not really a gift giving sort. While the new comers a woman named Tonks and a man called Kingsley had given him some new robes. Sirius, as well as Lupin had pulled their money together to get Harry a holster for his wand so that it could not be taken from him or summoned away during a battle. Severus informed Harry that he would get him a gift after their business was completed with the Drak Councilors. After he had opened all his gifts Harry had thanked everyone with the exception of Lupin still finding it hard to be close to the man as he was told what Ron, Hermione and the others were doing when the meetings were taking place. Harry gave a small laugh as he heard Ron complain about having to clean the house room by room, or as he called it battling the House itself just to make it more livable.</p><p> </p><p>Though he had slept most of the day Harry had decided to call it an early night, though the real reason was he wanted to start to read his new book, for while he might not have the ability to memorize everything he read like Hermione, he had always loved books being an easy way to escape from his life with his "family." He was still going at it after midnight as Sirius poked his head into the room telling him to go to sleep so that he would be wide awake a the meeting in the morning. Marking his place Harry snuggled into the warm blankets of the bed as he subconsciously pulled them around himself in a sort of makeshift nest before he fell asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>After a breakfast of more raw bacon and sausages Harry left Black Family home as Severus took him and Sirius by Side-Along Apparation to England's Dominant and Submissive representatives for the Draks. Harry looking around felt a little underdressed as he was in one of his school robes while the others in the place seem to be wearing high end robes and cloaks. As if sensing his worry Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he lead their small group up to a counter to confirm their appointment. The worker gave Harry a smile while shooting a skeptical look at Sirius before the trio was directed to fill out some forms as they waited for their turn. Severus took over filling the form though he did walk through it with Harry as he filled out Harry's name, birthday, parents, as well as the unique way Harry had achieved his Inheritance and finally Harry's orientation as a Submissive. As Severus went to hand back the form Harry saw a startled look from the worker as they looked between the form and him a couple of times before using their wand to make some copies and filing it away. "Surely that reaction was not due to him being The-Boy-Who-Lived right?" Sirius asked as Severus returned to his seat.</p><p>"Well no I did not mention this earlier for it really has nor real bearing on anything but a Male Submissive is a little rarer then a female one is with I think the latest being one male for every ten females that present," Severus explained. Harry wondered how big of a Drak population there was in England alone to see how this would measure out but it might mean that if all the other boys in his year had presented it was highly likely that he was the only Submissive in the lot, but before he could ask about it they were called forward and sent to an office. Reading the nameplate on the door as they walked inside Harry saw they would be meeting with a Councilor Hannity.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took in the person behind the desk at who he assumed to be Councilor Hannity stood to greet them. The man had red hair streaked with gray that he had pulled up into a top knot and had the deepest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. The man was wearing less of a robe and more align to what a Muggle would be considered normal in a black and white checkered suit with a white handkerchief sticking out of his right breast pocket. Harry subconsciously began to sniff at the man as Severus had told him he would do as he looked for a mate but the man smelled wrong somehow that he could just not put his finger on. His dislike of the scent must have shown on his face as he man upon seeing it began to laugh. "Severus my dear boy have you not told him anything about his own kind my old friend?" Councilor Hannity asked still chuckling as Harry blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"I just found out yesterday that a ritual I had taken part in with his mother had lead him to become a Drak in the first place Sam," Severus said shaking the man's hand.</p><p>"And was he not paying attention during the lessons?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Well to be honest he had been sorted into Gryffindor," Severus shot back as he Harry and Sirius sat down before the man's desk.</p><p>"How strange," Sam said stroking his chin. "Well young one the reason you might not like my scent is that I am a Submissive just like you. A sour scent is to let you know if you are in possible competition with a person for a Dominant. Now what exactly have you been told about being a Drak?" Sam asked. Harry gave the man a quick explanation of what Severus had told him both about using his enhanced senses to find a Mate and what the test had told him about needing at least three Mates to give birth as Sam nodded along. But as he told what Lupin had shared with him he saw the older Submissive get rather angry shooting Severus a dark look. "Now see here Severus why did you leave such important information to be shared by someone else rather than doing it yourself?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Harry here was raised in a Muggle home and his presenting had caused him to get called on for using underage magic. He was told all that by a Wolf while I was gathering information about his home life to prove that Harry's Drak had caused the seen due to self-preservation," Severus said handing over a file of evidence he had collected at the Dursleys dealing with Harry's abuse.</p><p> </p><p>Sam took a quick look at it before he turned back to Harry. "Alright first of all Draks do no have harems they have well loved mates and while we do go into a Heat Cycle it only happens once every three months for no more than three days at a time. As a Submissive Drak you will wish to spend your Heats with your mates not due to being sex-craved but for the reason if they are gone after you have bonded it will physically hurt."</p><p>"But why is it done in a cool dark place?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well that is mostly due to our instincts to protect both ourselves and our partners for a long time ago Draks had been hunted to almost extinction so it is not really anything to do with how cold or dark it is but how protected it was, Thus Salazar Slytherin who was a Drak himself set up his house in a place that our kind could use as a sheltered place to nest during Heats," Sam stated. "As for it also serving as protection for the rest of the school that is utter bollixes yes Dominant Draks are somewhat territorial but they would find it hard to be away from a Submissive, even it if is not their own that need them and as the Submissive likes the dungeons to make their nest the Dominants stay with them is all."</p><p>"What about a Dominant's control?" Harry asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he and Severus look confused.</p><p>"Well I was told that a Submissive answers to a Dominant and can not act against them," Harry said licking his lips slightly at his vision of Malfoy ordering him to tell all about Dumbledore's plans before he and Voldemort killed him.</p><p>"They can do that only for times when they act to protect you, or sometimes discipline you if you break an agreed upon rule. We are not their slaves we are just the ones who can give birth to their kids and thus we can live our own lives just as any other Magical bearer can. Granted some Submissive like being treated as nothing more than their Dominant's play thing but that is there preference just like it would be if they were not a Drak," Sam said making Harry breath a sigh of relief. "Now you said that Severus told you that a Submissive Drak finds a mate by their enhanced senses that is the basic truth but there is more to it that that. Each Submissive can pick up more than one scent off an individual the first one we call the primary and it is this scent which will first draw you to your prospective mates. I myself had the primary scent of pine needles that lead to my mates if they did not have the scent they were out of the running. The other scent is just another way to narrow it down for yourself, now if each Submissive smelled the same scents from the Dominants it would make it easier during a courting meeting but alas it is not so."</p><p>"How does one find the primary scent?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Close your eyes young one," Sam said simply as an answer. Harry closed his eyes as Sam lead him on a sort of guided meditation to find the scents that he found most calming to him such as those he associated with his favorite foods or places in his mind. "Now you should have just a few scents left," Sam said "I want you to see if you can remove anything else that you feel you might at one point get tired of if you were surrounded by it day-in-day-out."</p><p>"I have it," Harry said with a smile as his primary scent came to him "it is the smell of paper or parchment within a book." Harry let his eyes closed as within his mind made a note to himself to pay close attention to people with that smell coming off them. It was then that he realized that both Severus and Sirius had traces of the scent on them making him smile even larger.</p><p>"Very good Harry you will just need to keep your nose on the look out, as it were, for that scent," Sam said beaming at the young Drak.</p><p> </p><p>"Now being able to identify your possible mates can help you during your courting meetings, now would you like to try one outside of school or do you prefer to try to find your first mate among you classmates?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Um can I do one outside of school?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yeah there is some slight animosity between Harry and the Slytherin students in his year," Severus said rubbing the back of his neck making Harry let out a soft chuckle at the word "slight."</p><p>"Ah very well now do you prefer males, female or both mates to try to court you?" Sam asked.</p><p>Harry blushed a little as he answered, "Males only please" but there was no reaction other than Sam making a note.</p><p>"As this is to be your first meeting I would suggest bachelors and not clans," Sam said.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Sirius asked speaking up for the first thing since he had helped Harry share what Lupin had told them the day before.</p><p>"Ah well once a Submissive has a single mate they may sometimes with to join with other Submissives to form a clan for better protection or help raising their eventual kid," Severus answered as Sam nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"Do you have an age preference?" Sam asked.</p><p>"In what way?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well you see Draks are a rather long lived species usually living up to around 371 years unless killed by external forces, so if you want to meet with non-claimed bachelors you could bee seeing some that are in their eighties," Sam explained as both Harry and Sirius gulped a little.</p><p>"I do not wish to be rude but I think that is too old for me so maybe top it off around I don't know maybe around forty or so," Harry said not wanting to hurt any prospective mate's feelings while Sirius worried about Harry finding a mate that was around his age if not older.</p><p>"Very well Heir Potter any thing else you would like to add to narrow it down some more?" Sam asked. Harry thought for a second before asking if there was a way to screen for the Dark Mark on any of the possible mates. "It might take some work but I think we can handle it," Sam said making a note "we will gather all possible candidates and send you a message for possible meeting times." With that the meeting ended as Severus lead Harry and Sirius out of the office and back to the Apparition zone before he took them to a Drak only Magical Alley so that Sirius could come along and help Harry pick out a whole new wardrobe, as a birthday gift from Snape for that year and all the others he had missed out on, before they headed back to Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry heard back from Councilor Hannity he received his Hogwarts letter letting him know that he was transferred to Slytherin House as well as his book list, but even better was the letter he had gotten from Malfalda Hopkirk who informed them due to the information passed on from the Drak Council he was neither being expelled or having to come to the disciplinary hearing. Harry finally heard back about the meeting a week after he arrived at Grimmauld Place, where he had been helping Ron and the other's clean the house as well as avoiding Lupin until the man apologized to him which he had not done. Harry was informed that his first courtship meeting was to start the next day at a Magical hotel named Avalon, just in case the meeting lasted longer than a single day.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soon found out why the Councilor had thought it might last longer than a day for he had been thinking of a group of at most thirty or so people but was shocked to find no less then a hundred and fifty people which he was to have to find some way to narrow down to a single person. As he looked around the crowd to see if he saw any familiar faces he could see no one that he recognized from Hogwarts making him think that it had been planned due to his history with them. The event started out with a receiving line where all prospective mates came forward giving Harry a chance to smell them to see if they had his primary scent. During this event he was flanked by Severus and an older Mated Submissive Drak who had introduced himself as Trent to make sure that no one was manipulating their scent so they would be chosen. Harry was not even given their names as they were brought forward letting him smell them. The whole thing took about a hour and a half leading to several Draks being sent home so that from the hundred and fifty there was only about thirty-five left.</p><p> </p><p>The now smaller group headed into one of the large halls of the Magical Hotel so they could all sit down for a while. Harry noticed that while none of the group that was left had gone to Hogwarts with him there were still several people around his own age who claimed the seats closest to his and his chaperones while some of the older ones took their time in picking their seats. Harry looked up at Severus and Trent having no idea what to do next feeling a little like a piece of art work up for auction. "Alright I would like to welcome you all to this Courting Meeting," Trent said standing up as the last person took a seat near the back. Harry had to fight back an urge to laugh as the man lowered a cap over his face and place his feet up on the chair in front of him as if bored but thought that might be a bad idea. "Now as Harry had little information about being a Drak let alone a Submissive one he will have two chaperones rather than just one so we can make sure you all behave yourself," Trent said giving the gather crowd an pointed look. "As usual we shall start with Harry having a one on one meeting with you all so that he may get to know you better." At this one of the prospective mates sitting near him began to stand up.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry asked the teen who appeared to be the a year or so older than he was.</p><p>"Well if you are starting the meetings I should go first being closest to your age," the teen said.</p><p>"So what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked making several of the crowd snicker.</p><p>"Well obviously you would prefer a mate around your own age and not some older dude," the teen said making Harry think of how Malfoy acted when it came to blood purity shit.</p><p>"How do you figure that as I have older prospect at this meeting?" Harry said once more making several of the crowd snicker at the teen.</p><p>"Well as he just said," the teen stated pointing at Trent "you do not know about being a Drak so you asked for people of the wrong sort."</p><p>"You know you are right," Harry said standing up and walking over to the teen seeing him beam proudly as some of the older males in the hall shoulders slumped. "You are out of the running," Harry said to the teen making all but Severus and Trent gasp before he stated "I shall choose in what order to meet with you. Starting with him?" Harry said pointing to the back of the hall where the man who appeared to be sleeping with his hat over his eyes sat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ken and Orion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has his first set of meetings with the prospective Mates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the arrogant teen's face takes on a look of rage Harry moves to the back of the hall and before anyone can stop him grabs the "sleeping" man's hand and pulls him away. They are a few corridors away from the hall before the man speaks with a voice Harry knows, "While I do appreciate your spirit Harry I don't think we would work out."</p><p>"Councilor Hannity?" Harry asked in shock as the older male lead him into a nearby room.</p><p>"Yes Harry," the man said getting rid of the Glamour he had been under to show his true form.</p><p>"But why, how?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well this is actually standard procedure for a Submissive Drak's first Courtship Meeting. A member of the staff will come in disguise so as to offer another layer of protection interacting with your prospective Mates to see if any are here for anything other than courting you such as your fame/money," the councilor explained.</p><p>"But what about your scent?" Harry asked taking another sniff of the man and seeing that he no longer smelled of either rotten eggs or egg salad something Harry had never been able to tell apart.</p><p>"Ah yes after I meeting I once more meet with both Severus and your Godfather and they provided a few drops of blood," Sam said as he reaches into his robes and pulls out a small locket. "As you see them as family your Drak would know that they offer you comfort so would of course have your Primary Scent onto them. Now as you decided I would be your first meeting we should chat for a bit so that I don't get sent away like young Donald is being, nice job with that by the way." Harry blushed a little at the complement on his dealing with the teen as the door opened and Severus and Trent came in.</p><p>"Next time Harry don't go alone with a prospective Mate if this was not Sam it could have been a huge problem," Severus said.</p><p>"Yes some would see it that you are more into them than the others, while some would ask for similar meetings so we have to cut this meeting short and have your real one with "Sam" later," Trent said as the Councilor reapplied his Glamour and was escorted out of the room by his arm looking chastened.</p><p>"Now as you made a very public display and chose your first "meeting" with one of the oldest Draks at the gathering we decided to take that into advisement and work our way from the older Draks to the younger ones. That is unless you were just making a point," Severus said giving Harry a small smile. Thinking how the older men in the room had reacted when they had thought that he was going to agree with Donald he agreed with Trent and Severus's choice for meeting and told the man this.</p><p> </p><p>A short time latter Harry was sitting at a small table with one of his prospective Mates while Severus and Trent stood off the the side giving them both room so as to not interfere with Harry's choice. So far the two other older Draks he had meet had been bust for while they had traces of his Primary Scent on them, but that is all they had for the pair had been dull. He began to wonder if Donald had been right after all that he would need someone closer to his own age when the door opened for his next meeting. Harry took a sniff of the air getting the smell of books as well as an underlying scent of coconut making him smile a little having always found the scent pleasant being fragrance he liked to use in his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Taking a look at the man he could not figure out why he was so early in the meetings if they were working from oldest to youngest as the man looked to be around twenty-five, but of course that could have to do with the natural youthful looks common of people of Asian decent which the man clearly was. "Hello there Harry," the man said giving him a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Ken Domon. I am thirty-three years young and my hobbies include history and reading as well as watching some Muggle movies," Ken said with a sly smile as he took the seat across from Harry at the table.</p><p>"Hello Ken," Harry said having been told in his first meeting that it was best not to call his possible Mates by mister and their last name yet lest he give them the wrong impression. "What type of movies do you like?" Harry asked seeming to surprise the man.</p><p>"Well lets see I do like action-adventure, some comedies, both normal slapstick as well as the romantic variety, but I also love some foreign films such as anime from where my family originally came from," Ken stated.</p><p>"How do you feel about Disney flicks," Harry asked as they were the few types of movies he had ever seen as Mrs. Figg had allowed him to watch them when he would be stuck there when the Dursleys were out.</p><p>"Oh I love them have you seen the one that had just come out, Pocahontas?" Ken asked almost bouncing in his chair making Harry giggle at him.</p><p>"Sorry the only ones I have ever seen were Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast," Harry said.</p><p>"Well that won't do for while they are both good movies the Disney line-up has some great one, they even have one of Arthur pulling the sword from the stone," Ken said as Trent gave a little cough for them to stick on target making both males blush a little.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you do?" Harry asked unable to think of anything else to ask.</p><p>"Oh I am a historian," Ken said giving a small laugh as he saw Harry's face. "Let me guess old monotone Binns still has not been exorcised from Hogwarts yet based on your look of horror."</p><p>"Sorry I used to like History but he sort of spoiled it for me," Harry said giving a small smile.</p><p>"Oh I know the feeling which is why as soon as I could I started self-study in the subject. Through that action I was able to get an O in both my OWLs and NEWTs in the subject leading me to my Masters," Ken said shocking Harry who had never thought about doing self-study and surprised Hermione had not brought it up for the class.</p><p>"Do you have a particular focus or are is it just more of a general field of history?"</p><p>"I tend to like to see the difference between the Muggle World and ours over certain events like the story of King Arthur and Merlin or the witch hunts. Right now I am working on some research over what the Muggles believe were natural disasters which were in fact caused by Magicals such as the volcano at Pompeii," Ken said making Harry smile as he listened to the man talk about his job with such gusto that if the man had been teaching at Hogwarts he was sure everyone would enjoy the subject of history.</p><p> </p><p>After they had covered the man's job they discussed his family as Harry was told that Ken was the youngest of five kids, two brother and two sisters, of which only two others had come into their Drak Inheritance. Ken explained to a shocked Harry that just like how some Magical families would produce Squibs some born into a Drak family would be just plain Magical. Pointing out that a Drak line would never lead to a Squib being born within two generations of an Drak parent. "My older siblings which did not become Draks had both been sorted into different Houses which was our first clue that they would not present," Ken said.</p><p>"Well I was sent to Gryffindor," Harry said and let out a giggle as Ken's mouth literally fell open in shock.</p><p>"But how?" Ken asked after he could speak again leading to Harry to explain the strange way that he had come into his Drak inheritance thanks to the ritual done by his mother and Severus. "Yeah that would do it and due to that not always being the case the Hat would have gone alone with your request to not be sent to Slytherin House," Ken said nodding his head in understanding having heard of similar presenting though never one that head lead to the person being a Submissive.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was so lost in his conversation with Ken he had been not watching the time so that when Trent came over to tell them it was time to wrap things up he almost jumped having forgotten that him and Ken were not alone. As Ken thanks him for his time and began to leave Harry could not help but stand up with him and as the man was almost to the door asked, "Can I see your Drak features?"</p><p>"Sure thing Harry," Ken said turning back with a smile as he removed his shirt before he brought out his wings which had a thirty foot wings span.* Harry was a little jealous of the others control of his change for all he had let out was his wings and scales to his upper body as well as his Drak eyes. Harry though Ken's Drak features were beautiful with his scales being a mixture of sapphire and white while his formerly black eyes became a mix of green and yellow slits. Marveling at the beauty Harry steps forward to touch them only for Severus to catch his hand and give a shake of his head. Ken, however, was beaming at him as his normal scales gave way to his minor ones making take on a golden glow before he threw his cloak back on and left the room.</p><p>"Well he is getting a call back," Trent said with a laugh as he made note of it while Severus explained that until Harry had meet with the other prospects he should refrain from touching any of them while they had their Drak features out as it would be a sign he was accepting that person as his mate. Harry blushed as red as the Weasley's family hair at his almost misstep.</p><p> </p><p>Trent and Severus gave him some time to calm down before his next meeting by calling for a meal break. Harry was lead back into the large room which now had a long table set up so that every one could sit at it as they ate. Harry was placed between Severus and Treat while the the three he had already meet were in the seats furthest from him thus giving the others a chance to get to know him better. As they sat down and the staff brought out the food of rare steaks, and fixings one of the workers handed Trent some paper work. Harry suddenly noticed that besides Donald a few other from earlier were gone as well shrinking the number of prospective mates from thirty-five, well four if he took away Councilor Hannity in disguise, to twenty-nine. During the meal Harry was asked about himself from everyone as during the meeting it was time to learn about them public gatherings such as this, Trent had told him was a chance for them to get to know him. He received some sounds when he informed everyone that he had not been sorted into Slytherin making him tell all of them about his presenting. It seems that not everyone knew of such events like Ken had as more people asked questions about it that he could not answer sending pleading looks at Severus, Trent and Ken. Ken came to his rescue mentioning that historically during such an event of a blood adoption or blood sibling ritual there was almost a fifty-fifty chance of the child gaining a Drak Inheritance through the blood bond making Harry smile at him in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>After that Harry told about his time on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and how the only time he had ever failed was due to the Dementor attack leading to some gasp. This lead to him informing them that he had spent time learning how to cast a Patronus charm. Hearing this there was a clamor to either be shown or told about his Patronus. Harry turned to Severus not wanting to get into trouble for using under age magic again. "It is alright Harry while you are here and under supervision of myself and Lord Trent you are allowed to use some spells," Severus said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry took his wand out of the holster Sirius.... and Lupin had gotten him for his birthday and cast the charm thinking about his friends and hoping he could do it in front of so many witnesses. There was gasp as the stag burst out of his wand and walked around the edges of the room before it tossed head and vanished.</p><p>"Very impressive Harry," Trent said as the others burst into thunderous applause. At such a display from the gathered Dominants Harry could not stop a blush as he buried his face into his hands to avoided looking at them making several give him some "Awws" at how cute he looked. Deciding to change the subject for Harry, Severus began to talk about the events of last year's Tournament. It seems that a few, such as Ken had not heard that he had ever taken part or for that matter won the event as they gave him applause For some reason as he caught Ken's eye while the man clapped at his win made Harry rather happy.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch was finished Harry had some more meeting with prospective Mates, though Harry could not get Ken out of the back of his mind during the afternoon interviews. That is until a familiar looking person entered the meeting room. If not for the age Harry would have sworn it was Draco who had come in as a slightly older blonde male entered the room smiling at him as he gave a nod of greeting to Severus. Harry saw the Potions Master tense up a little at the sight of the newcomer. Harry felt the man had the same arrogant walk that Draco used as if to say I am better than you and I know it, but the blonde was more casual dressed Harry noticed. "Hello there little one I am Orion Malfoy age twenty-one," the man said as he sat down in his chair.</p><p>Before he could continue Harry interjected, "Any relation to Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>"Yeah he is my baby brother," Orion said as in the corner of his eyes he saw Severus biting his lower lip. "Oh yes I can recall Dray mentioning you to a very annoying degree over the last four years." Unable to help himself at the older man's exasperated tone Harry let out a laugh. "Yeah I think my brother is a little obsessed with you," Orion said joining in the laughter which was not like the mean spirited chuckle that Draco had but a light uplifting belly laugh making Severus relax. Now that the man seemed to relax Harry saw the slight difference between Orion and Draco as the man before him seemed rather relaxed unlike the other members of the Malfoy family he had thus far meet, Plus his scent of book showed he had something about him that would possibly interest Harry making the Submissive take another sniff to see what the other's secondary scent was. Harry was surprised to find Orion had a hint of chocolate in his scent making him think of Sirius who had a similar scent making Harry smile despite himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess since you know Dray you know a little about my family though I am the middle child and our sister, Delilah did not present as a Drak," Orion said shocking Harry who had always thought that Draco was an only child not the youngest of three. "Lets see I work at the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Something that my dad sometimes missuses like during my first year in the department he used my access to sign an order for the death of the hippogriff Buckbeak that attacked Dray for his idiocy," Orion said shocking Harry who would thought he would be on Draco's side. Seeing the look on Harry's face he continued, "After the events I was told the reason Dray had been slashed which mean he was not paying attention in class I was so happy to learn the creature had somehow escaped before it was killed." Harry did his best not to catch Severus's eyes as he thought that this would somewhat explain why Draco had chosen to take Care of Magical Creatures as he had always complained during the lessons, and not just the ones taught by Hagrid. Harry also recalled that he requested that the meetings would be warded from anyone with a Dark Mark, other than Severus, so at least it proved Orion was not a follower of Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Orion spent most of rest of the meeting telling Harry about his hobbies which included cooking, playing, an unknown to Harry, Magical game that sounded like a version of ten pin bowling where the pins had random point values as well as spells on them which changed with every roll. The goal of the game was not to get the highest score but to avoid one pin which was "cursed" that when hit would make the person lose all their points. Harry had to admit game sounded fun having never been bowling before but knew that if one played a perfect game they would have three hundred points which in the Magical one was the starting point value. Harry found that despite being a member of the Malfoy family Orion made him think of both Hagrid and Charlie Weasley as the man started talking about his job showing clear love of all forms of Magical Creatures. With the exceptions of Werewolves and Dementors of course stating he was rather impressed that Harry with his skill at casting the Patronus saying he had never quite mastered the spell.</p><p> </p><p>To change the subject away from himself a little Harry asked, "Not to be rude but coming from the Malfoy family how do you not have a mate yet." He winced a little worried he had stepped over the line sort of expecting Orion to get annoyed and leave the room.</p><p>"Well to be honest as most know my parents and Grandfather Abraxas and their connection to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named when I come to a Courtship meeting I usually never get past the greeting," Orion said with a self-deflating smile. Harry assumed it was because most Draks would know each others lines so would know that the blonde came from the line of Dark Lord supporters, but even hearing all this Harry found Orion's scent had not changed. He suddenly thought of the Dursleys that were his "family" but having nothing in common with them wondering if it was the same for Orion and Delilah which is why he had never heard of them. Which due to his age meant that Orion had graduated from Hogwarts during either Harry's first or second year. "So I guess I should thank you for this much," Orion said with a sad look on his face as he stood from his chair and leaned in to give Harry a kiss to the forehead before he started to go.</p><p>"You don't have to leave," Harry said shocking not only himself but Severus and Orion as well.</p><p>"Thank you little one," Orion said with a smile as Trent came forward to escort him out of the room due to breach of protocol in kissing Harry even if it was just on the forehead.</p><p>"Before you go can I see your Drak features?" Harry asked having been told that since he had asked Ken he would have to ask the others as well.</p><p>"Sure thing Harry," Orion said for the first time calling him his name which to Harry's shock sent a pleasant little chill down his spine. Without even removing his cloak Orion brought out his wings which showed he had the same twenty feet wing span of Severus but rather than the Potions Master's Silver and Obsidian Orion's were Midnight black and teal while his eyes had shifted from the Malfoy gray into shades of blue and red. Once more Harry felt an urge to stand up and touch the Dominant Drak's wings, something he had not felt like doing since his meeting with Ken, but kept himself in his seat while Severus gave him a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>As Orion was the last scheduled meeting for the day Harry once more joined the others for supper where they asked for his plans after school. Harry admitted that he had not planned that far ahead due to his worry about Voldemort making several of the gather Dominants flinch a little and one or two of the younger ones to stand up and thank him for his time before they left the room. Harry looked confused before Severus leaned in and whispered, "They fear that if they bond with you only for you to die it would hurt too much. Some Dominant Draks can not go on living after their Submissive has died sometimes taking their own life for their inability to protect them. Some older ones would be willing to over look it for want of children. We will wait to see if any are like that from Sam for that means they are not interested you as a person at all." Hearing this Harry cast a look at those who remained getting a smile from several of them, including both Ken and Orion, as he was escorted out of hall to the suite he was to stay in during the Meetings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sorry I am American so I will use measurements I am familiar with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonds and Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry makes his choice when it comes to the Courtship Meetings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry arrived at breakfast the next morning he was greeted with looks of sadness on some faces while other held a mixture of anger and betrayal. Harry looked at Snape and Trent but they just returned the confused look and shrugged their shoulders. Taking his place at the table he caught the disguised Councilor eye and lifted an eyebrow at him. As if taking that as a signal the man leaned forward placing a hand on the table top and looking as if he was utterly furious. "Is this all some sort of joke to you Harry?" he asked,</p><p>"What do you mean?" was all Harry could say having no idea what was going on.</p><p>"Oh don't play coy we were informed that this was your first time seeking a mate yet there you sit with a mated ring on your finger," Councilor Hannity said his voice getting rougher as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what he was talking about Harry looked down at his hands and saw the ring Snape had given him on his first night at Sirius's place which he had forgot about having never removed it. Unable to help himself Harry let out a laugh which he realized was the wrong thing to do as several of the Dominants like Ken and Orion winced while others look thunderous. "So you do think this is a joke. You think that just because in the main Magical World you are considered the Boy-Who-Lived it gives you right to play with Dominant's Emotions?" Hannity stated and even Harry could not tell if he was really angry on not.</p><p>"No wait that is not it," Harry said sending a scared look up to Snape.</p><p>"Actually I can explain," Severus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "As we discussed yesterday at lunch Harry was unaware that he would present as a Drak so he had been living with his only living relatives which unfortunately were Magic hating Muggles. I felt the call of Harry's awakening and went to well rescue him," as Severus mentioned having to rescue Harry some of the Dominants got out of their chairs and began to pace at the thought of a Submissive in need. "Due to some personal issues I could not have Harry stay with me so I took him to stay with two of his Godparents," Snape actually looked a little worried as he tightened is grip on Harry's shoulder ever so slightly. "As neither of his parents knew that I had become a Drak or there being a slight chance that Harry would become one himself. Well one of the Godparents his parents chose was um a Werewolf." At the news the entire hall erupted into shouts of "<strong>Werewolf</strong>" as the pacing Dominants began to move even faster hands clenched in anger as their Drak sides come out. "Well as Harry really had no other place to go and during my rescue attempt leaving most of his belongings behind I gave him my old Mated Ring which had a Portkey function on it so that if he ever need it he could be moved to safety.</p><p>"</p><p><strong>YOU LEFT HIM WITH A WEREWOLF</strong>!?" several Dominant's shouted.<br/>"<strong>YOU LEFT THE WEREWOLF ALIVE?</strong>!?" others shouted.<br/>"Oh Harry are you okay," still others said.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the candidates to become Harry's first mate began to berate Snape for leaving him in such a situation which began to grate on Harry's nerves as he said, "Enough" only to find that they were all so worked up no one was listening to him. When one of the Dominants close to his age marched forward and grabbed Snape by his collar cocking his fist back as it to punch him Harry lost it. "<strong>I SAID ENOUGH</strong>," Harry cried out standing up and slamming both hand down on the table top as his yellow and cobalt wings burst through his cloak.</p><p>"Harry?" some of the Draks asked while other used the title of "Little One?"</p><p>"<strong>GET OUT</strong>!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Only for everyone to just look at him an not make a move to the exit. <strong>"I SAID GET OUT I WILL COUNT TO TEN AND ANYONE OTHER THAN PROFESSOR SNAPE, ELDER TRENT, KEN, ORION, AND SAMMY WILL BE FORCED OUT</strong>." Several of the Mate candidates gave him looks as if they thought he was joking.</p><p>"I would suggest you listen for not only has Harry outflow and taken on a pureblooded nesting Hungarian Horntail last year and not only survived but came out ahead. And he informed me that in his second year he took down a fully grown Basilisk and lived to tell the tale," Severus said making several of the Dominants gulped in fear and flee the room.</p><p>When Harry's inner countdown reached zero he pulled out his wand at the ones that had refused to leave. "I warned you," Harry said as with a flick of his wand he used a spell that send them flying out of the room which Snape warded against their return. "I am sorry for that," Harry said sinking back into his seat and wrapping his wings around himself.</p><p>"There is no reason to apologize Harry," Trent said "it is well within your rights to do such a thing."</p><p>"So it is now down to three," Ken said with a slight laugh.</p><p>"I can't decide between them do I really have to?" Harry asked the disguised Councilor.</p><p>"It is highly irregular," Hannity said as he took of the Glamour.</p><p>"<em>You just described Harry's life in a nutshell</em>," Snape muttered to himself.</p><p>"We would prefer you to choose just one per meeting but if you are comfortable enough with them and with your Magic strength requiring multiple mates," Hannity said stroking his chin.</p><p>"Would you both be alright with that I mean I only had the single one-on-one-meeting with you?" Harry asked</p><p>"I for one will be honored Harry," Ken said standing up and giving him a slight bow.</p><p>"You actually trust me knowing that my family is said to have ties to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" Orion asked.</p><p>"I personally know that you are neither your family or their expectations," Harry said. "Also you two were the only ones that asked if I was alright after having to deal with a Godfather who now hates me,"</p><p>"He does not hate you Harry," Severus said "though he is at war with himself as his Wolf sees you as a member of his pack with you being his Godson, while at the same time seeing you as a Wolf's natural enemy."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do Werewolves and Draks hate each other?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The true origins of the conflict has been lost to History," Ken said leaning back into his seat as he crosses his left leg over his right. "But I think the current animosity is due to the fact that Draks as a natural changer rather than the forced change that is from behind the origin of a Werewolf. Leading to Werewolves being classified as dark creatures despite having several things is common with us such as our like of non-cooked meats, or depending on the Drak also slightly nocturnal.</p><p>"So they hate us over something we can not control?" Harry asked,</p><p>"Unfortunately yes Harry, something all too common in our world," Orion said giving a sad smile as he and Ken left their seats and took ones closer to Harry. "I must say your wings and scales are beautiful," the middle Malfoy sibling said trying to change the conversation into something more pleasant.</p><p>"Are they?" Harry asked having not been able to see the colored scales of his wings yet.</p><p>"Of course," Ken said as he took out his wand and created a mirror so Harry could see both sides of his wings having only gotten to see the outside dark scales natural to all Draks when they became his cloak. Letting his wings out Harry let a gasp at the inner scales of his wings with the coloration reminding him of a summer day while his eyes had changed from green to a red-orange mix.</p><p>"Do Submissives naturally have a smaller wing span than Dominants" Harry asked seeing as his reached only reached about fifteen feet while the Dominants he had seen all were somewhere between twenty and thirty feet.</p><p>"Very good Harry," Orion said reaching across the table and running his hand through his hair. "Yes a Submissive's wing span usually tops somewhere around sixteen feet making it the right size to protect just their body and young kids while a Dominants will have a larger span so that they can protect themselves, mates and offspring all at the same time." Harry could not help but blush a little at both the complement as well as the gentle touch from the older male.</p><p> </p><p>"So what is next?" Harry asked looking between the three Dominants and two older Submissives.</p><p>"Well if you really accept us as your mates we would perform a ritual that will start our bonding with each other," Ken said "than I would suggest that you get in contact with Hogwarts to inform them that you have to older Dominants which are not in school to see how we can be with you during your heats."</p><p>"Alone what would you both be doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>"An important task which will decided on who takes up position of the Top Dominant," Orion said not wanting to share with the young Submissive it meant he and Ken would be going all out in a fight for Dominance.</p><p>"Okay so what is the ritual?" Harry asked accepting the answer.</p><p>"An exchange of both higher and minor scales between the three of you," Trent said as he pulled out his wand to do his part in the ritual. "Now all you two bring out your wings," the elder chaperone ordered the two Dominants who immediately took off their cloaks and let their wings out making Harry lick his lips at them. "Now since your group at the moment is three I think it is best to take one scale of each color to share with each of your mates." Trent than had the trio move together and chose the color they wished to get from each mate with Harry having first dibs on the color for each Dominant as he took a Sapphire scale from Ken and a Midnight black from Orion. While the oldest of his new mates took a yellow one from him and the teal scale from Orion, leaving the blonde to take Harry's cobalt scale and Ken's white one. Harry was then instructed on how to shift from his high scales to minor scales gaining access before he gives a silver minor scale to both his mates while he received Ken's gold and Orion's gray. Handing the bundle of scales to Trent the older Submissive performed a spell turning them into a locket with the Dominant's high scales forming the outside of the locket and the minor scales transfigured into a glass like substance for the inner portion. Councilor Hannity provided some chain for the lockets to be placed on so that they could be worn at the same level as the wearer's heart. As he slipped the locket on he gave a happy sigh smelling his Dominant's scents intermingled together on it.</p><p> </p><p>Orion and Ken shared a smile after watching Harry close his eyes with a heavy sigh as he put on his locket. They saw it as a nice reminder of why they would fight each other soon knowing that while Harry loved his family they both wanted him away from the wolf, but until one of them was declared as the Top Dominant it would hard to decide where they should be until Harry went back to school. At least they did not have to worry about Harry getting to school with Professor Snape as his Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>After giving Harry a moment after putting on the bonded locket Severus placed a hand on the Submissive's shoulder before saying, "We should go see if we can catch the Headmaster just in case he has any important meetings today."</p><p>"Yes sir," Harry said smiling up at him before turning to his new mates. "I hope whatever your task is works out alright," Harry said giving both Dominant's a quick hug as he left with Snape who gave the men a knowing look right before Harry turns back "Oh yes thank you Councilor Hannity and Elder Trent."</p><p>"Don't mention it Harry if you don't find that third mate of your before your liking come see me and I will set up another courtship meeting for you," Councilor Hannity said.</p><p>"Like the people I saw today would ever come back," Harry said with a snort.</p><p>"No but that was just the ones we could find on short notice," Trent said. Harry recalled the large group that he had first seen at the start of the meeting and that was just the ones that could be found on short notice he wondered how many Draks there were in the world since it had been a group of one hundred and fifty males from ages 15-40 years of age. The numbers had to be staggering world wide he thought as he was lead out of the Hotel by Snape who had Harry activate the Portkey sending them right into the Potion Master's home. Harry wondered about that until Snape explained the best way to reach Hogwarts this time a year without having to deal with the long walk up from Hogsmead was using the Floo network. And since it was during the summer they could Floo right into his personal office rather than go to the only two fireplaces which were open during the school year which lead only to the Hospital Wing and the Headmaster's office.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing if the young Drak had ever used Floo before Snape use a family variety of the Magical Powder so that it would stay open for both of them with one pinch of the powder. Throwing the powder into the fire he set the connection between his home and school office and told Harry to just walk on through the flames as if it was an open door and he would find himself at Hogwarts. Harry let out a small gulp as his wings came out again wrapping around his body for protection as he stepped through the fire with Snape following him a few steps latter. Severus found Harry looking at a glass jar filled with a mummified rat that was used for base stock in several Potions before leading him out of his office and towards the Headmaster's office.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found it rather strange to see the castle so empty for even during the Yule/Christmas during his second and third years where hardly anyone stayed at the school it did have some sounds of students with in it. Arriving at the stone gargoyle Snape gave the summer password "s'mores" granting them access to the moving staircase. Knocking at the wooden door a familiar voice called out "Enter." As Severus pushed open the door he saw Albus was not alone as the other three heads of houses were there sharing a quick meal with each other, something Albus liked to do to promote relationships with his staff over the summer. "Ah Severus, Harry I did not expect to see you so soon I thought for sure your meetings would be a couple more days yet. Come in come in can I offer you something?" Albus said waving his wand making a couple of chairs appear at the table.</p><p>"Yes please our breakfast was cut a little short this morning," Severus said pulling out the chair for Harry who started to put food onto a plate, though it was mostly eggs and waffles avoiding the cooked meat.</p><p>"The we welcome you to our table," Albus said as with a snap of his fingers summons a plate of uncooked bacon and sausages for the pair of Draks. With a nod of thanks Harry started to add them to his plate. "First off Harry I wish to apologize if I had know how badly the Dursleys were treating you I would have found some way to get you out of there your blood ward protection be damn. I have thus dealt with my source who had been telling me you were doing just fine," Albus said bowing to Harry in apology as the young Submissive blushed a little at the gesture.</p><p>"It is alright sir it was not that bad," Harry said as the five members of staff shared a look with each other as they had all seen the evidence gathered by Severus from the Muggle home.</p><p> </p><p>"Now as you are both here I assume you have some news for me," Albus said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes sir I was able to select two Mates," Harry said putting his fork down as he touched locket on his chest with a smile.</p><p>"That is wonderful my boy," Albus said as the other Head of Houses also offered their congratulations as well.</p><p>"There is just one issue," Harry said "well they are both older."</p><p>"That is not a problem Harry it is not uncommon for a Drak to have an older mate we shall make sure that you can share a dorm when you are here," Professor McGonagall said.</p><p>"Older than that," Harry said with a slight blush taking from her words that she might think that his mates were just in an upper year.</p><p>"How old are we talking?" Flitwick said knowing that the oldest Draks that were allowed to take part in a new Drak's courting was usually around eighty-five year old.</p><p>"Well first there is Ken Domon who is thirty-three and then I also bonded with Orion Malfoy age twenty-one," Harry said as his blush deepened.</p><p>"Ah I see so dorms are out then. We do have some special Mated rooms down in the dungeons for just such a thing that we can connect to the Floo network if they wish to stay or just visit," Albus said with a smile as he poured Harry a cup of milk.</p><p>"Thank you sir," Harry said beaming at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Between Ken and Orion who would you prefer as the Top Dominant?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Neutral Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is taken to a Neutral location for the mates to meet each other's families both Drak and Pure Magical</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had a nice breakfast with the Headmaster and the four heads of house at one moment worried about being away for so long but both Snape and Dumbledore told it was alright as it would take a while for Ken and Orion to perform the task they had to do back at the Avalon. As the meal winded down Dumbledore thought it might be a good idea for Harry to return to Gringotts gain full access to his family vaults since he had found his mate. Dumbledore also informed Harry this would allow him to make out money orders for items so he did not always have to carry around the heavy bag Magical money with him.</p><p> </p><p>The procedure to unlock his three main family vaults was far simpler than Harry would have expected due to having taken an Inheritance test recently coupled with the locket of his mate's scales. After both items had been authenticated Harry had been handed three Vault keys which once they were in his hands melded together to create a fourth key which would be able to give access to his vaults. The Goblin helping them even walked Harry through filling out money orders which the Submissive Drak found rather strange as he used the key to his vaults like a pen to sign a form before he pressed the key into it shifting it into the key for the vault he wished the money to be taken from. Being told that The Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell vaults were some of the oldest and richest vaults in the English Branch of the bank, at least ones that were not from the families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.</p><p> </p><p>After the bank Harry felt a need to return to his new Dominants telling Snape this who gave him a smile Apparating them both back to Avalon. Reaching the Magical Hotel Harry saw both his Dominants waiting out front, in different clothing they had worn to breakfast, and with overnight bags slung over their shoulders. With a smile Harry ran towards them as Ken stepped forward to be hugged first his slim arms wrapping possessively around Harry's smaller form before he pulled Orion into the hug as well. Harry gave contented sigh as he was sandwiched between his two older Mates leaning his head onto Ken's chest. "Did you get the task finished?" Harry asked.</p><p>"We sure did Harry and your Drak already knows the results," Ken said given Harry's top of the head a kiss.</p><p>"Yes it seems experience beat out overall strength," Orion said nuzzling the back of Harry's neck.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Nothing you need to worry about Harry," Ken said shooting Orion a warning look only for the lesser Dominant to stick his tongue out at the older man. Ken rolled his eye for a moment before he broke the hug with his new Mates. "Now that we are Mated and school is not yet in session it is natural for us to meet each other's families," Ken said reaching down and taking hold of Harry's hand.</p><p>"You've meet mine already," Harry said nodding to the side where Snape was giving them a moment to themselves "and as for the Muggles the less I have to see them the better."</p><p>"Ah now Severus may be related to you by Magic, and these Muggles by blood but there are more ways to be a family," Orion said with a smile. "Dray always talked about your relationship with the Weasley family and while there is no further relation other than friendship we would like to meet them. As well as your Godfather," Orion said trying to sound casual for despite knowing that the man was a Werewolf they had both seen the hurt in Harry's eyes when talking about him.</p><p>"How do we do this I mean they are sort of protected at the moment," Harry said glancing at Snape as if asking for help.</p><p> </p><p>"The meeting will take place in a Neutral place so no party has more influence than the other and unless I miss my guess there will actually be two meetings with the families, correct?" Snape asked looking at Harry's new Mates.</p><p>"Correct for a meeting with Drak family members are usually done in a special place," Ken said cryptically "which non-Draks can not access. Now knowing a little bit about the Weasley family not to mention my non-Drak siblings I don't think the Leaky Cauldron, Three Broomsticks or other such place is a good place to meet and I would rather not do it in the Muggle Side."</p><p>"I know a place," Orion said with a small smile "I only have one family member who is not a Drak an she runs a restaurant we could use. She always leaves one dinning room availed for the family's use which no one really uses it should be fine."</p><p>"Would that still be considered Neutral?" Harry asked "I mean if your sister runs the place would that not give you some form of influence that we don't have?"</p><p>"Nah neither she nor I would use the location other than a place to eat, In fact she has three main rules at her place #1 Arguments stay out of the place, #2 No underage drinking or harmful Potions and #3 Absolutely No Magic use apart from the Staff. Trust me even though she isn't a Drak she scares the shit out of me," Orion said making Harry laugh a little seeing the playful look in his eyes.</p><p>"So it is agreed we shall all meet up there say at 11:25 with our families," Ken said taking charge as Orion gave the address of the restaurant to Ken and Snape as he was the one leading Harry around through Apparition.</p><p> </p><p>A short time latter Harry and Snape were once again within the kitchen/dinning room of Grimmauld Place as Harry asked not only the Weasley family to the meeting of his Mate's families but also Hermione and both his Godfathers. Sirius had agreed as he placed a Glamour on himself making his dark black hair a match for the Weasley's red and turned his eyes to a deep blue from their normal hazel. Lupin only reluctantly agreed not wanting to deal with any more Draks, but Severus had pulled him aside to inform the man that Harry's mates had asked to meet him personally having seen how Harry, despite the Wolf's recent attitude towards him, still cared for him. With a heavy sigh Lupin agreed to meet them at least once as the pair headed back to the rest. "I still can't believe you choose Draco's older brother as a Mate what if his Dad tries to hand you over to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?" Ron asked.</p><p>"That will never happen Ronald," Snape said making the red head jump.</p><p>"And why not just cause you are his Uncle?" Ron asked with a scoff.</p><p>"No for among Drak's Mating creates powerful ties stronger than normal family bonds. Let me ask you this if it could end the war right this moment would you give any of your family over to the Dark Lord?" Snape asked seeing the rest of the red head family listening in having all shared the same worry for Harry..</p><p>"Of course not he would torture or kill them," Ron said sounding disgusted.</p><p>"Alright what you feel now is a tiny bit of what a Drak would feel towards their own Mates, and in Harry's case it would be even stronger," Severus said.</p><p>"Why would it be stronger in Harry's case?" Hermione asked looking worried at her friend.</p><p>"Cause I am a Submissive Drak," Harry said shocking the others for this was the first time he had said it allowed to anyone beside Sirius the first night.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Ginny said standing up from where she had been sitting at the table. "So Malfoy's older brother is not just your fellow Mate to a Submissive that had chosen you both but one that you choose yourself?"</p><p>"Yes Gin," Harry said blushing a little figuring out what was coming next.</p><p>"So are you gay?" she asked a little heartbroken.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said simply looking around to see if anyone too the news badly knowing if they did it would break his heart, but surprisingly no one not even Lupin had a problem with his Coming Out though Ginny looked a little crushed. Ron and Hermione both had given him comforting looks as he had already Came Out to them in their last year when he admitted he had a slight crush on Viktor Krum. Ron had misunderstood at first joking that he also had a crush on Krum until Harry had admitted that he wished it had been him and not Hermione who had asked to be the Quidditch Star's date to the Yule Ball. His friends had been nothing but supportive of him feeling rather touched that he had told them both first.</p><p>"To think I could have spent the time I had been crushing on you to guy watch with you," Ginny said giving him a sad smile causing Harry, the twins and Sirius to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"While this is all well and good we do have an appointment to keep," Snape said looking at his pocket watch sharing with those that could Apparate where the meeting was taking place. Harry arched an eyebrow at seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys faces, as well as Lupin's fall a little hearing where they were headed but he did not find out why until they arrived at their destination which turned out to be a very high end restaurant called The Oasis.</p><p>Suddenly Dumbledore's suggestion on gaining full access to his vaults made some more sense as he turned to the group. "As you are representing my family here the meal will be my treat," Harry said giving them all a smile. Arthur and Molly tried to protest but Harry was having none of it.</p><p>"You might as well give in," Snape said with a small upturning of the left side of his mouth "a Submissive Drak's love for their family and need to take care of them is quite powerful."</p><p>"Than we thank you very much Harry," Molly said making Harry beam at her. "So lead on let's meet these men that have claimed your heart."</p><p> </p><p>Moving over to the Host/Hostess stand Harry announced he was looking for the Domon-Malfoy-Potter party was being held. The young Wizard working the stand started dropping some of the menus had had gathered together seeing the large group enter. "V-v-v-v-v-very well sir follow me." the man stuttered as he lead the group through the packed main house and through a set of doors in the back of the place. Harry and his party let out a whistle as the room resembled a Grand Ballroom with two massive crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling sending waves of cascading lights all over the purple and green wallpaper. Harry did not even realize anyone else was in the room until he heard Lupin make a sound as if he was trying not to growl. Looking at a large circular table, which made Harry think of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, he saw his Mates already there. Not caring a bit about decorum Harry ran forward and gave them a hug as the rest of his party came forward shaking hands with his Mate's families. With Lupin arriving last dragging his feet as it were so as to prolog his meeting with even more Draks.</p><p> </p><p>While in the middle of being introduced to Ken's second eldest brother, Minoru, and his sister, Youko*, Harry felt Ken's body tense up as Lupin reached them, through the hand he was holding with his eldest Mate. Harry gives the hand a squeeze as he also takes Orion's hand not only to hopefully prevent them from attacking the wolf but also for his own support Harry turned meet Lupin's gaze for once since his change without flinching. "Professor Lupin I would like to introduce you to my Mates Ken Domon and Orion Malfoy." The entire party watched in a tense silence to see if Lupin would attack the trio of Draks with Arthur, Sirius and Snape to reach for their wands just in case. "It is well I can't honestly say "Nice to meet you" but you are the ones who asked to see me," Lupin said through partially clenched teeth.</p><p>"Yes we did for we know Harry likes you," Ken said before mutter softly "even if you are a wolf. Before returning to his normal voice and adding "So we wanted to meet you."</p><p>"To make sure I would not attack Harry again or yourselves?" Lupin asked looking to be holding back a snarl.</p><p>"Precisely," Ken said giving off a smile which was all predator to the slightly older man.</p><p>"There should not be a problem for I," Lupin said putting a lot of emphasis on "I" "have perfect control of my instincts."</p><p>"That is nice to know," Orion said with a smile as he reached out and shook Lupin's hands as everyone watches see the pair putting as much power into the shake as they could to make the other submit to them.</p><p>"That's enough," Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose turning to Lupin. "Lupin these are my Mates and I am now a Drak if you do not like it though it will hurt me you can just leave. And you two," Harry said turning to both his Mates who were smirking slightly "if he does stay I do not want you to antagonize him."</p><p>Ron had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at seeing Harry tell off all three men while Sirius and even Snape openly chuckled as all three men stated in almost perfect unison "Yes Harry."</p><p>"Good now I have meet Ken's siblings when am I going to meet your sister Orion?" Harry said looking around.</p><p>"Ask and you shall receive," a voice said as through an different door than he and his party had entered a woman came in with a tray of drinks. Harry was shocked seeing the woman who unlike the other members of the Malfoy family he had meet had dark black hair which she had tied into a tight bun on the back of her head and just like Orion seemed to favor more casual dress than he knew Draco liked. "So you are the infamous Harry Potter which has caught the eye of both my younger brothers," Delilah said wiping her hands off on the apron she wore before reaching out to shake his hand.</p><p> </p><p>After shaking both Harry and Ken's hand Delilah pulls Orion into a hug which soon shifts into her giving him an actually noogie making Harry laugh seeing that unlike when Dudley did it to him hers was all in good fun being neither too rough or keeping that strong a grip on him so that if he wanted to Orion could pull away at any moment. As the group sat down for the meeting the three families got to know each other a little better. Hence Harry was able to learn that all four of Ken's siblings worked together in a Magical maintenance business together where their eldest brother tested out products after they had been fixed to make sure they were working properly and the eldest sister was in charge of fixing everything up as well as maintaining them. Minoru held the position of office manager making sure everyone stayed on task with Youko responsible for meeting with their clients to both collect and return the item needing to be fixed up. Minoru made mention that they sometimes worked on Muggle items leading him and Arthur into a deep conversation about enchanting Muggle artifact. While Molly had, surprisingly, taken to Delilah as both women talked about different ways to prepare food as well as how hard it was even with Magic to keep a kitchen clean. As Ken started to talk to Hermione about the subject of History as well as different books he had read Lupin started to get involved with the discussion as well making Harry smile as he leaned into Ken's side. For his part Orion won over the twins, Ron and Ginny as he talked about having to sometime work with Charlie for his job having found the second oldest Weasley to be quite hard working and having a level head.</p><p>"You know thanks to your brother I had actually meet Harry and Hermione before," Orion said making both start.</p><p>"You did?  How come you never said so?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well for one thing I did not think you would have recognized me as it was dark at the time, and secondly it was only after talking about Charlie which I recalled it," Orion said with a large smile as he pulls Harry away from Ken and closer to him. "You see I meet the pair of you up on the Astronomy tower in Dray's first year as me and a couple of my friends collected something from you."</p><p>"Nortberta?" Harry asked in shocked well that explained why he had never seen the older male at Hogwarts during his normal trips between classes.</p><p>"Indeed," Orion said as Harry and Hermione goggled at him.</p><p>"Who is Norberta?" Delilah asked.</p><p>"Oh just a small Dragon which had been found near Hogwarts," Orion said making everyone gasp.</p><p>"You mean there really was a Dragon?" Fred asked leaning forward.</p><p>"And you lot got it out of school" George added as the twins shared a look before saying at the same time "Wicked." Molly and Arthur were less impressed at Harry, Hermione and Ron had been the ones to deal with the Dragon though they did congratulate all three of keeping their head and reaching out for some help with it. Harry beamed at Orion for not sharing that the dragon in question had been in the possession of Hagrid before he and his friends had taken it away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry noticed that Sirius had keep mostly quite during the meal only speaking to Ken and his siblings rather than either Malfoy family members. Worried that his Godfather had an issue with him being Mates with a Malfoy Harry quietly asked him if there was any problem. "Not really a problem per say," Sirius whispered back at him. "It is just that their mother is my cousin so if they had ever experienced a Pensive Memory of a Black family gathering they might recognize my voice despite my Glamour." Harry nodded his understanding glad that the man was still willing to be at the meeting even with a heightened threat of getting caught due to his second cousins.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the start of the family meeting and the events of Harry's Mates and Lupin there was only one other hiccup happened when Ken shared with Harry's family that after the Drak only meeting latter Harry would be moving in with him and Orion in which ever property they choose at the meeting. "If this has anything to do with me being a Werewolf," Lupin began while Molly and Sirius proclaimed Harry was too young.</p><p>"First it has nothing to do with you being a Werewolf, though I know if a member of the Council learned I "let" my Submissive stay in the same house as a Werewolf they would charge me for Submissive abuse. And his age has nothing to do with it," Ken said answering both complaints. "Rather it has to do with Harry's heats for if he was to go into the first one being where he is at now unless Orion and myself were allowed to be there it might drive him made. Also for the first couple of years a Submissive's heat will call for them to return to an earlier nest. Thankfully Hogwarts once it senses an Submissive in Heat it creates an effect making them see it as said earlier nest. So if Harry went into Heat until he gave birth to our first kid he would be called back to your home. It is best that he comes to live with us so that we may make sure he can return to his original nest without a problem." Harry was not the only one blushed as they talked about him going into Heat as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and even Sirius turned bright red.</p><p>"Why do you just take him there after his Heat starts?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well for one thing Miss Granger as he has never had a Heat before we can not predict when it will actually happen, as it usually takes until a Submissive goes through their third Heat before they find the pattern of them," Ken said.</p><p>"Plus if Harry were to go into Heat the moment we get near him we would be effected by his Mating Pheromones and join him in his Heat, and neither he, Ken or myself would ever allow someone else to physically touch let alone move him while he is going through a Heat," Orion explained. "An finally if say perchance we manage to get Harry to the location we decided on as a group to live right before he goes into Heat his Drak would not be familiar with the location and would either cause issues or Harry would unknowingly tap into his Magic and Apparate, sometimes through intact Wards, to somewhere that is familiar and safe."</p><p>"Also as Harry has gone through the Bonding Ceremony with his Mates he is considered and adult Drak which the normal Ministry of Magic agrees on," Snape said piping up</p><p>"Wait so does that mean I no longer have the trace on me?" Harry asked having looking up any information about Underage magic use in prep for the cancelled Disciplinary Hearing.</p><p>"It does Harry but I would be remised if I did not caution you from using your magic over the summer for until you are of age your Magical Core is still stabilizing which is why there is a "Summer Vacation" at Hogwarts as it lets underage Magical's Core rest up for a while during the Summer break.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said thankful for the advice from the man.</p><p> </p><p>After the new Mates each paid for their family's meal the meeting was called to an end as Ken lead Orion and Harry out of the place followed by Snape who as a Drak was able to attend the second meeting. But rather than Apparating, using the Floo Network, or even calling for the Knight Bus Ken moved into an empty room and putting up a time limited Ward before gesturing Harry to sit down as the others took up a sit on the floor with Orion and Snape sitting cross legged and Ken with his legs tucked beneath him. Once Harry was also seated Ken began to perform a ritual as he let one of his Drak claws out using it to slice a smash gash in his opposite forearm. He began to speak but the only words Harry understood were, "Though we are away from the Land of Draks........ In our blood runs this noble line......... So we call on you Lord Bahamut king and leader of all Dragon kind let us return to our most ancient home." Ken than held up his left arm which still had a trickle of blood coming out of it. Orion did not hesitate as he licked up some of the blood before Harry leaned in and took the rest feeling a more powerful connection to his Mates than just a few minutes ago Ken than offered his arm to Snape who shook his head as he was in the middle of his own Ritual. As Ken lowered his arm he said some more "words" that Harry did not recognize before a line appears in the middle of the air and much like the double automatic doors at the supermarket "doors" opened as the line became two pushing out on the area in front of them as a scene of a green field full of wild flowers came into being.</p><p> </p><p>Ken stood up pulling both Orion and Harry to their feet as Snape used a hand to push himself off the floor as the four Draks move through the portal. Harry could not help but let out a delighted sigh as he breathed in and let the Magic of the place fill him up as if he was a man who after being lost in the desert acts after finding suitable drinking water. All of his companions let out similar sounding sighs. "Oh man it has been ages since I have been here," Orion said stretching his arms over his head and feeling any stress he had in his body just fade away.</p><p>"Tell me about it I don't think I have been here since the last concave," Ken said taking off his robes letting his wings out.</p><p>"I last came to bury my Mate," Severus said softly as he squats down and grabs a handful of dirt just for it seems the simple pleasure of it falling from his hand.</p><p>"Where are we?" Harry asked after the last bit of dirt leaves the Potion Master's hand.</p><p>"Ah yes Harry it would be your first visit I welcome you to the Kingdom of the Drak people know most often as not simply as either Home or the Dragon's Keep but its proper name is Estak-mabuve-shuz," Ken said.</p><p>"And now you see why people call it something else," Orion said winking at Harry who giggled.</p><p>"This land is open only to Drak or their under age children who have not yet reached the age of Inheritance," Ken said utterly ignoring Orion's joke. "We have a meeting scheduled in about a half hour at the Zephyr with the immediate members of our families who are Draks."</p><p> </p><p>Soon all four Draks had let their wings out as Ken and Orion helped Harry learn how to use them to take flight as they traveled to the location of the meeting. This time Harry was worried not for his own family but meeting Orion's parents not to mention possibly Draco at the meeting. Arriving all to soon at the Zephyr which appeared to be a small Manor house whose color was hard to determine due to vines of multi-colored flowers covering up all but the front door and some ground level windows. On the fly over there told of the members of his family that Harry would soon meet such as his eldest brother, Kyosuke, and eldest sister, Natsumi, but also his father Dapu informing Harry that his mother had died a few years ago. Orion had not needed to share a thing as Harry was all to familiar with Draco and had already meet Orion's dad a few times already.</p><p> </p><p>What Harry did not expect when he entered Zephyr with his Mates on either side of him was to find not only Ken's family and the Malfoys but another boy which he recognized from his own year at Hogwarts that he was sure was Theodore "Theo" Nott. All the more surprising Harry thought at his Mates and Snape greeted the two other families was that Draco had been curled up on Theo's lap. And than there was the fact that Harry's nose detected the familiar scent of rotten eggs/egg salad coming off the other boy making him drop his mouth open in shock to having found Draco was a fellow Drak Submissive and seemed to be Mated to Theo. Beside being a Submissive like he was it seemed like Draco would eventually have multiple Mates for he gave a sniff when Harry's party walked in sending a look at Harry as he picked up the other's scent as he looks at Snape and actually licks his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I started to write this chapter the votes for top Dominant were pretty even but with a vote of ten to eight Ken is the winner of the poll</p><p>* I based Ken and his family after the team from Gekisou Sentai Carranger with Ken being the Blue Racer hence the family's last name, though rather than be a designer Ken is into History.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Start of the Zephyr Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets with his new Mate's Drak family members and what had happened after his presented is brought to light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his Drak senses let Harry know that his school rival was a fellow Submissive Drak Harry could not but breath a sigh of relief as the fear he had been dealing with since being told he was going to Slytherin instantly vanished. True the information that Snape had shared with Ron before lunch had helped knowing that his Mates would protect him no matter what, but he had been still a little wary of meeting Draco thinking he would be dominant based both on his brother and how he acted at school. But seeing him with a smile on his face as he sniffed Snape's scent added to the rotten egg/egg salad smell proved he was a Submissive.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry greeted the rest of the Malfoys he turned to Ken's family feeling that since Ken was his, at the moment, top dominant his family should be greeted first. Having been told about Ken's family in advance he turned to the trio and held out his hand only for the taller of the three dressed in what looked like a red shirt that was reminiscent of an American Cowboy pull him into a tight hug. "Oh Ken you lucky dog you," the man said as using one hand to playfully smack Ken's back.</p><p>"Thank you Kyosuke," Ken said with a slight bow of his head pulling Harry away from his older brother's bone breaking hug.</p><p>"You know as a Drak there is a way for you to lose those glasses," a feminine voice said making Harry turn to look at a woman in a yellow jump suit who had to be Ken's older sister, Natsumi.</p><p>"I can?" Harry asked turning to look at his new Dominants and Snape. "How come no one told me?"</p><p>"Well for the ritual to be done you would need to find at least one of your Dominants," Natsumi said placing her hands on her hips as she sent a look at her brother.</p><p>"Can we do it?" Harry asked in a pleading voice to Ken and Orion knowing that while he needed glasses the ones he wore did not even have the right prescription seeing as his Aunt had just picked them up at secondhand shop for a single pound.</p><p>"Maybe latter," Ken said bending down and giving him a quick kiss "after we meet everyone." Harry nodded in understanding before he was once more pulled into a hug this time along with Orion as a man even shorter than he was came over.</p><p>"Ah my boy's mates so nice to meet you I am Ken's father but you can just call me Dapu," Dapu said showing off surprising strength for his size. "Now let me have a look at you both," the man said letting them go as he places his hands on Harry's shoulder and gives him a once over. "Ah I sense great power in you young one you are going to do great things," Dapu said as with a gesture creates an amulet handing it to Harry. "This will help you when the time is right," Dapu stated in a whisper as he attached the amulet onto Harry's robes right above his heart.</p><p> </p><p>As Dapu turned to check over Orion, Harry is pulled into a hug from behind by ken who whispers into his ear, "You will have to excuse my dad he sees himself as a soothsayer but his amulets somewhat do work. My siblings and I consider them to be sort of good luck charms." Harry was glad for the explanation as he watched a bemused Orion also get an charm though his was on his right wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Having now meet Ken's family Harry steeled himself as he turns to greet the Malfoys who had been talking to Snape. Seeing the look Draco was giving to the Potion Master made Harry want to rush over and pull the man away from the other Submissive. He fought off the urge as with a shock realized that Draco was not the only Submissive in the group as it seems his and Orion's father was one as well. Unlike when he had meet Ken's family Harry still made no movement towards the Malfoys leading to Orion to gently take his hand and lead him over to his mother. Having never seen the woman before Harry took her in from her styled black and white hair that hung in a braid down to the middle of her back to a dress which he knew his Aunt would die for due to it being the current "it" thing in clothes. Unlike when he had first meet Draco and Orion's dad there was no look of scorn or distaste as she looked down at him with a set of warm ice blue eyes. "Hier Potter is is nice to meet you at last," she said but rather than hold out her hand to shake his as he expected she pulled him into a tight but quick hug. "Oh the stories were true you not only have Lily's eyes but her small button nose as well."</p><p>"Did you know her?" Harry asked for most people just mentioned his mom's eyes never once had he been told he had her nose.</p><p>"Know her my boy I was one of her best friend at school," she said with a laugh seeing his mouth fall open in shock. "Surely you did not think she only spent time with Severus before she and your father started to date."</p><p>"I mean well I," Harry began only for Snape to come in for a rescue.</p><p>"Unlike what we have heard Harry did not have an easy time as he had been left with Tuna Fish," Snape said making Orion's mom's eyes darken as a pair of Silver and Gold wings burst out of her back.</p><p>"Surely not how is that woman fit to raise Lily's son?" Narcissa said as she pulled Harry into another hug and wrapper her wings protectively around them both.</p><p>"Now Narcissa," Harry hear Lucius state while at the same time Orion stated "Mom let him go." and Ken growled out "Lady Malfoy you will release him."</p><p>"He is not going back Cissa he will be fine now," Snape said in a voice that cut through everyone else's voice and seemed to calm her down. As soon as she let Harry go he was pulled away by his Mates who sniffed at him to make sure he was fine as Orion sent a look of shock at his mother.</p><p>"I am sorry but if you knew her and what she had done to Lily during our childhood you would understand," Narcissa said using her wings as a cloak since she had shredded her own when they had been brought out. "Um do you mind. I mean would it be alright if I cast a diagnostic charm on you Harry just to make sure you are alright?" Narcissa said kneeling down before Harry and his mates in a way that his Drak knew as a sign of apology akin to a person begging.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure what to do Harry looked to his Mates for guidance. "This choice is up to you Harry," Ken said in a soft voice as everyone looked on. Harry finally nodded as Naricssa, still kneeling, pulled out her wand and cast the spell on him. As they waited for the results to print out of her wand, Narcissa's Submissive Mate moves forward.</p><p>"Mr. Potter.... Harry," Lucius said looking down at him for the first time without a sneer or look of disgust on his face. "First of all I must say I am a little shocked, happy yes but shocked that with your history with my family you chose my eldest son as one of your mates."</p><p>"No offense Mr. Malfoy but I know full well that ones family does not define them," Harry said his words having more effect than normal as the results start printing out of Narcissa's wand and pass the "normal" length for someone his age. "And as I told Draco during or second meeting I can tell the right sort by myself." Harry had to smile a little as he sees Draco's start at being brought into the conversation.</p><p>"I seemed to have misjudge you Harry," Lucius said holding out his hand. "I am sure Orion told you but when he would go to meetings due to him being my son he would never make it past the front door. To see you trusted him enough not only to let him in but to choose him," Lucius said with tears in his eyes as words seem to fail him as he pulls Harry into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood there in shock as the older Submissive hugged him as for the first time he smelled something other than scent he now associated with other Submissives as he smelt a hint of Orion's chocolate guiding him to hug the man back. "It was not a hard choice really," Harry said into Lucius's shoulder.</p><p>"What do you mean?" the man asked ended the hug and holding Harry at arms length.</p><p>"Well when the news of one of my Godfathers came out he and Ken were the only two who showed concern for me rather than anger at Snape or wanting to kill him,"</p><p>"Why would they care about Sirius Black?" Draco asked speaking up for the first time.</p><p>"No not him my other Godfather," Harry said making Draco shoot a look at Snape "no not him either it seems my parents made Remus Lupin my secondary Godfather." In an instant Orion's family and Theo tensed up while Lucius being the nearest one began to sniff at him like his mates had done once Narcissa had let him go.</p><p>"Um are we missing something here?" Dapu asked looking at the Malfoys, all except Orion looked ready to let their full Drak's out which both shocked and touched Harry more than he would have guessed.</p><p>"Yes the man in question, Remus Lupin, is a Werewolf, but," Ken said holding up his hands to prevent his own family from reacting like the Malfoys "we have dealt with it and have reached a sort of agreement among us due to his relationship with Harry."</p><p>"Why did his parents even choose him?" Kyosuke asked.</p><p>"They were unaware that I had become Drak or that through a ritual I performed with Lily she might pass on the Drak Blood to Harry," Snape said simply getting rather tired of retelling the same story.</p><p> </p><p>"That does make sense for I did not recall either of them being Draks," Narcissa said looking up from the parchment which had finally stopped printing from her wand.</p><p>"Wait a moment," Harry said as talk about his Godfather made him recall the family tree he had found in Grimmauld Place. "How are you a Drak but Siri isn't?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Oh that," Narcissa said with a light laugh getting back to her feet "I take it before coming to Home you meet my eldest?"</p><p>"Yes we had lunch at her place," Harry said not sure where this was going.</p><p>"Well the Black line is an old Drak family but it also has one strange curse attached to it. It seems one out of three kids born from the Drak will not go through the change and unlike Muggleborns who can come from dormant Squiblines a Magical human can never give birth to a Drak unless it gets boosted like Lily's had been through Severus. This also means that your father had some creature blood in him as well."</p><p>"How do you know?" Harry asked again.</p><p>"Well Harry," Dapu said jumping in "Drak blood is very aggressive and had it not been part of you through Mr. Snape here you would have gone through another Creature Inheritance. If your father had not had creature blood in his system no matter how small the Drak blood would have been dormant within you like it was for my Minoru and Youko as well as Orion's sibling.</p><p>"So I would have gone through a Creature Inheritance no matter what," Harry asked in shocked before he gulped in fear and hugged Ken tightly.</p><p>"What's wrong," Ken and Orion asked sensing his fear.</p><p>"This," Narcissa said before Snape could explain her face paler than normal as she held up the results of the diagnosis charm she had cast. "Lucius we are taking his family to court."</p><p>"Now dear that is for Harry and his mates to deal with," Lucius began only for his Dominant to shove the results right into his hands. Looking down Lucius began to read which due to the spell listed the most recent events first. Seeing several items on the day which Harry would have presented as a Drak which would have been killed a non-Drak he saw what his Mate wanted. "Um I know it is your right as Harry's dominants but I think if I leave you to handle this you would both cause more problems than solutions," Lucius stated. "So as a way to make up for my past behavior to him I would like to take care of this for Harry." Harry watched in shock as Lucius Malfoy dropped not to his knees but his stomach laying prostrate before Harry and his mates.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not making me feel great about Harry's results dad. And I was not liking them already seeing how much came out," Orion said feeling shocked as well at seeing his parents' reaction to Harry's test.</p><p>"Lets just say given the option I would rather have Harry live with Lupin then see his so called "family" again," Narcissa said struggling to not call for a exit from Home and go visit Lily's sister and her family herself. Her words stunned everyone making Draco wonder what was on the paper, but Theo was keeping him back so as to not invade Harry's privacy. "Harry do you minds if I share some of the items with everyone," Narcissa asked "just so they can understand." Harry who had climbed into Ken's lap and let his top Dominant wrap his arms around him protectively nodded at her. "Severus please tell my you have some Calming Drafts?" Narcissa asked turning to Snape who gave her a solemn having brought them for Harry just in case there was problems with the Malfoys. "I will give you just the items listed on the day Harry presented. It seems that a man named Vernon had struck him with a belt to his back, which was thankfully had been protected by his newly formed minor scales. It seems when that had not done what ever he had wanted he stuck Harry with a heavy object which if not for the scales could have lead to him breaking a bone in his arm. It seems Tuna Fish got involved as well grabbing Harry by his hair and pulling some of them out."</p><p>"She had been planning to drag me into the bathroom and hold my head under water," Harry said softly cuddling closer to Ken as Orion sat down beside them and began to rub Harry's back.</p><p>"Oh Harry," Ken said as he and Orion began to run kisses up and down Harry's slender neck.</p><p>"Yeah it only got worse from there," Narcissa said as she told of how Vernon had tried to set Harry on fire who was once again protected by his Drak which had begun to fully emerge.</p><p>"I think that is enough dear," Lucius said placing a hand over hers seeing the the state of Harry and his Mates as she had progressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucius we accept your offer," Ken said not even consulting Orion or Harry "just promise me they will face justice."</p><p>"On my word, magic, and life I so vow," Lucius said making Harry gasp as he saw the Magic surround the older male at his words. "Harry as I have taken this case do you mind if I keep this?" Lucius asked nodding at the results. "I will even do a ritual on it so that only I and anyone you approve of can see it," he said when he noticed Harry's hesitation. Receiving a nod after a bit Lucius showed he was not lying with his promise he placed the parchment onto the floor and began to speak in the same language Snape had used to open the way to this realm before he cut his palm and placed it on the back of the document before waving his wand as the blood was absorbed. After Lucius had healed himself he pass the document back to Harry who took a glance at the list as his Mates looked at it over his shoulder.</p><p>"Well the good news is the ritual worked we can't see what it says," Ken said both glad at being unable to read what had been done to his Submissive but at the same time wishing he could see it.</p><p>"Can you give me some time before I show you?" Harry asked quietly making both Ken and Orion realize that while Harry and his inner Drak had accepted them as his mates they were basically strangers to each other.</p><p>"Take as much time as you need Harry," Orion said with a smile handing the document back to his father with a nod of thanks to him.</p><p> </p><p>As both Orion's parents return to their feet the last two came forward. "Potter," Draco said though without the normal stuck up tone he normally had when talking to Harry.</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry shot back.</p><p>"Yes love," Orion said in a teasing tone making Harry blush.</p><p>"Fine Draco," Harry said still blushing as Orion rubbed his back.</p><p>"I guess I should apologize," Draco stated as Theo hugged him from behind with his long pale arms wrapped around the blonde Submissive's waist.</p><p>"I think we both do," Harry said meeting the other half way.</p><p>"Agreed that is settled then," Draco said holding out his hand.</p><p>"Indeed," Harry said as he shook the offered hand as with the handshake the let all the history they had with each other behind them.</p><p>"Oh Ken my boy what did you just enter our family into?" Dapu said with a gentle laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Paying Respects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of the Drak family meeting at Zephyr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orion ignored Ken's dad as he saw his new mate and little brother shake hands burying the hatchet as it were. He would never tell but he had been a little anxious for this meeting as well knowing that just cause they were Draks would not meant the pair would get along. This was more true since they were both Submissives, for he had seen a pair of Submissives who had been best friends before presenting get into fights so bad over possible mates one of which had been killed. Though considering Harry had chosen him he highly doubted Draco would try to fight for him, and with Ken being older than what many newly awaken Draks sought he felt Harry was safe there as well.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to help himself any more Orion stopped rubbing Harry's back as he threw his arms wide and pulled his younger brother and Mate into a tight hug. Draco as usual complained a little, while he heard Harry give a slight sigh and lean closer into him. "Orion let him go please," Theo said speaking up for the first time.</p><p>"Now who are you my boy?" Dapu said looking towards Theo as Orion let go of his little brother, while still hugging onto Harry whispering thanks at him for trying to make amends with his brother.</p><p>"Oh sorry," Theo said pulling Draco into a quick hug before bowing to Ken's family. "I am Theodore Sabastian Nott and I have recently become Draco Dominant Drak partner."</p><p>"Wait Nott as in Lady Marigold Nott?" Dapu asked.</p><p>"Well she is my mother but father and her are estranged," Theo said with a heavy sigh as Ken and his family bowed low to him.</p><p>"Am I missing something again?" Harry asked in a whisper to Orion seeing the Domon family bow to his classmate.</p><p>"Lady Marigold Nott is the Drak Leader of the European Zone, all the countries Drak representatives report to her," Orion whispered into his ear.</p><p>"So she is like an Empress or something?" Harry asked shocked that one of his school mates came from such a family.</p><p> </p><p>"In a way but I have never really meet her, and only know stories from my father," Theo said having heard the whispered conversation due to how close he and Draco were to the pair. Harry blushed a little burying his face into Orion thinking he had made some faux pas but Theo just smiled at him a little before turning to face Ken and his family. "You do not have to bow I have no real connections with her apart from my name and that she gave me birth. Hell I am not even in line to succeed her as I am her eight child and seventh that has presented," Theo said.</p><p>"But we are here at Zephyr Manor," Kyosuke stated "one of her estates at Home."</p><p>"That was not of my doing I assure you," Theo said sending Harry and his mates a sorry look for taking over the focus of the meeting. "The only reason I am here is that Draco has just selected me at his meeting before the summons for him came. So as to not strain our developing bond I came with him only finding out this was the Neutral meeting spot when we entered the place."</p><p>"Can a Submissive not be apart from their Chosen after selection?" Harry asked confused since after choosing Ken and Orion he was sent away as they performed some ritual to determine who was the Top Drak, which he suspected involved some sort of fighting.</p><p>"You were a little different Harry since you selected both Ken and Orion at once it required them to find their places in your Nest, the Drak name for a Mated Group," Severus explained. "So while you selected them both your inner Drak allowed them to find themselves within the Nest before you needed to be around them to let your bond develop."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you selected two Dominants at once?" Draco asked for he had had a hard enough time selecting just Theo. "Um not to be rude but how many do you require to produce children," the blonde said blushing deeply wishing to bury his face into Theo's robes.</p><p>"My results stated I would need three Mates if I wanted to have kids," Harry said with no form of shame. The families of his Mates all let out whistles of amazement since the number of Mates a Submissive required was tied to how powerful their Magic was. For both Dapu's late wife and Lucius had only required one Mate and Draco would only need two for him to have kids.</p><p>"That is quiet remarkable my boy," Dapu said coming over and give Harry's back a playful swat all thoughts of who Theo's mother was all but forgotten. "So what drew you to both of your Mates?"</p><p>"Well having no idea that I was Drak or even knowledge of Draks even existing. I asked for what I thought would be a simple meeting with potential Mates, but when it was time to start the interviews one of the younger ones decided he should go first just due to his age. That ticked me off a little for he took my ignorance of Drak Culture to mean that I was forced to choose to let older Draks into the Meet," Harry said.</p><p>"Oh please tell my you cursed him," Draco asked hopefully having dealt with a similar person at his own meeting.</p><p>"Not really for I had not know I had lost the trace on me though I did kick him out at once, as to prove I chose the ages I did for a reason I grabbed the eldest one in the room and pull him out before anyone could stop me," Harry said as several members of his Mates' families face palm.</p><p>"Don't tell me that is how you were chosen little bro," Natsumi asked knowing how dangerous a move Harry had made.</p><p>"No," Severus answered "he had gotten lucky and pulled a disguised Councilor Hannity out of the room."</p><p>Harry blushed a little before he continued, "Well due to it I started with the oldest Drak and Ken was actually I think my fifth meeting. The first four or so just seemed to blend together but Ken had a relaxed air about him jumping right into his likes and dislikes before we discussed some movies. He also told me out his job with History and as I had loved the subject before Binns his enthusiasm reawaken the love I had for it. As the ones before him had been rather stiff his relaxed nature put me at ease making me utterly forget about the time limit," Harry said smiling up at Ken before turning back to his family. "As he was being lead out of the room I asked for the first time to see his wings and Drak features, and the moment he let them out I felt a pull to run my hands over his Sapphire and White scales," Harry said lifting an hand to his necklace and touching one such scale of his Dominant.</p><p> </p><p>"As for Orion," Harry said turning to the Malfoys "I was a little shocked to see him walk in with the walk that Draco tends to do at school but admiring his casual nature." Draco blushed a little for he had started to walk like that as an imitation of his older brother but never around his family. Orion shot Draco a look as if he was trying to to chuckle at his baby brother before turning back to Harry to find out what had dome that had called to the Submissive. "Due to knowing Draco and Mr. Malfoy he did not really speak much of his family due to my previous dealings with them apart from talking about Delilah. Instead he talked about his work at the Ministry with Magical Creatures and I saw him begin to relax a little as he told me about some of the creatures he had come across during his job as well as his travels to work with them. Feeling confused as to why he would not yet have a Mate yet having heard from Ron how well to do as well as being of high social standing I asked him about it. Hearing that most Submissives recognizing him and his connections to Voldemort would turn him away at the first I felt for him," Harry said not missing a look shared among Narcissa, Lucius and Draco as the family wondered if that had been the reason so few people showed up to Draco's own Meeting. "Finding this out made me wonder if knowing about him caused others to shift the scent he gave off I sniffed again but I still got the same mixture of parchment and chocolate. Finding it to be the same as... Sirius drew me even more to him, but having revealed the fact the he would be dismissed lead him to believe I would do the same as he got up to say goodbye kissing my forehead. I asked him not to go knowing that one can not always pick their families," Harry said this time missing a look of hurt from the other Malfoys to Orion.</p><p>"I did not leave because I was worried how my family would react Harry," Orion said jumping into explain himself. "I did it just in case you did not want to be associated with the name of Malfoy for fear of non-Drak Magicals thinking I would use you to turn you over to the Dark Lord."</p><p>"So I found out when Severus told Ron about a Dominant Drak protectiveness to their chosen Submissive," Harry said smiling up at him and patting his arm. "But not knowing that at the time I saw you sacrifice your own chance of being selected as my Mate it felt nice, so I asked to see your features. When you pulled them out I forced myself to stay seated while once more wishing I could run my fingers through yours scales like I had wanted to do with Ken." Orion was shocked to hear this having received no inkling that Harry had wanted to do that as he hugged his young Mate to his chest in joy.</p><p> </p><p>"And then when it was revealed I had been living with Lupin while most of the others got angry at Professor Snape you two were among the voices that sounded worried for me, and even asked if I was alright not as if Lupin had attacked me but seemed to have seen the sadness in my eyes at how his reactions to me being Drak had hurt me," Harry said pulling Ken over to join into the hug with Orion. "I really knew I made the right choice at lunch when you tried to be civil to Lupin after you invited him along by name before hand."</p><p>"That's our Ken caring to a fault," Kyosuke said smacking Ken's back with a hearty laugh making Harry think of something.</p><p>"Do you and Natsumi not have mates?" Harry asked looking around to see if they were hanging out along the edges of he room.</p><p>"Oh we do but for the first meeting between the member of the Nest's family it is usually only done with their immediate family unless like young Draco and Theo the mates are just forming a bond," Kyosuke said. "I myself have a beautiful Mate and a few kid," he said pulling out a picture of his family as he pointed out and named his wife, Zoneta, and their three kids, Ichie, Dappu, and Vanity. "You can meet them at the coming Conclave," Kyosuke said as Natsumi shared her own family photo which at the moment was just her and her husband, Billy, as well as their daughter, Ashley.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the second time I have heard of the Conclave what is it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Oh it is a meeting among local Draks that take place once every three years," Ken explained "and you are just in luck for one is to happen this year during the Yule."</p><p>"But what if I am in the middle of a Heat?" Harry asked not wanting to either miss it himself or caused his mates to.</p><p>"On the Conclave last a full two weeks just in case something like that happens giving everyone a chance to go in and meet up with each other and find out about any new Nest being created," Orion took over. "It is also a celebration for any newly presented Draks as well as any kids born since the last one."</p><p>"Also if you have not found another Mate by then it is a easy way to mix and mingle with a larger crowd putting out feelers for potential Dominants," Severus said with a small sad smile having meet Jonathan at the Conclave making it hard for him to go back after his Mate's death.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you want to go through with the ritual now that you have meet everyone Harry?" Natsumi asked as she put her family photo away.</p><p>"What ritual is that?" Narcissa asked who along with her family had been standing back as Harry was introduced to Ken's family.</p><p>"It is nothing just to fix Harry's eyes," Natsumi said with a smile making Narcissa nod while everyone turns to Harry.</p><p>"Oh yes that would be great," Harry said with such enthusiasm it made his Mates smile at him. With a smile Natsumi directs Harry to stand in the middle of the room before placing Ken and Orion on either side of him with a foot and a half distance from the Submissive's arms. Having all three Mates into a sitting or kneeling position, based on their preference, she had Harry close his eyes. Once both lids were shut tight she pulled out her wand as Ken and Orion used a claw to open a small cut in their arms letting their blood flow a little into a small cup Natsumi had placed before them. Harry heard Natsumi began to speak the same language Ken had used to bring them over to this world though unable to determine any words this time around as she performed the ritual.</p><p> </p><p>Using her wand Natsumi cleansed each small cup of blood before she combined them together so that they could help their mate. Once both bloods had been combined she had both Ken and Orion dip a finger into it before they gently touched their blood covered finger to right above Harry's closed eyes. Speaking once more in the Drak langue as she asked for King Bahamut to fix the slight imperfection of Harry's body through his own choice she directed Harry to open his mouth before having him drink the rest of the combined blood of his two mates. This is one of the reasons she had Harry close his eyes for knowing he was not overly familiar with Drak culture or rituals she was not sure how he would react to Blood Magic.</p><p> </p><p>After Harry swallows the mixture there was a slight aura of Sapphire and Midnight, the same of the scales from his Mates, surrounded his eyes fixing their slight weakness in his left eye as well as the small cross-eyed nature he had in his right. Once the aura vanished Natsumi had Harry open his eyes who blinked a little as he ripped of his glasses for giving him a headache. Once he was free of the glasses he looked around with a beaming smile on his face finding he could see better than he ever had before. Harry was so happy that he hugged everyone in the room leading to a vary startled Draco. Being able to see more than usual due the glasses he had been using since they were meant to be used for a person who was farsighted something Harry was not. With a small cheer Harry dropped his now useless glasses to the ground before pulling out his wand and dismantling them utterly.</p><p> </p><p>Once the glasses were gone the families set down and began to get to know each other better discussing normal traditions to see if they needed to plan around holidays meetings. As Harry really had no such preference he did not really care what he did during the holidays just happy to have someone to celebrate them with. Since Harry had nothing to add to the discussion he spent most of the conversation leaning against either of his Mates even falling asleep at one point during a discussion on Yule traditions both families followed and how they could be brought together.</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up at the gentle shake of his shoulder evidently having sleep through the entire meeting and evidently not the only one as Theo was also waking up Draco who stretch out with a large yawn. "Don't worry about it Harry," Ken said seeing Harry's embarrassed look "as you had nothing to add to the conversation your Drak slipped into a resting period to help firm our bond."</p><p>"How come I did not enter one earlier?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well you would only enter it when we are around and as you were busy with meeting our families but when your Drak sensed that you were had nothing to really do during the meeting it let you sleep, just as it did with Dray," Orion said.</p><p>"Our meeting has ended but before we take we head back to the main Magical World Professor Snape would like us to accompany him for a bit," Ken said gesturing to the Potions Master who was saying goodbye to the Malfoy family. Harry noticed once again Draco sniff at the man with a lopsided grin on his face at Snape's scent. If Snape notice he did not let on as he shook both Draco and Theo's hands before walking back to Harry and his mates.</p><p>"Did you enjoy first resting period Harry?" Snape said in what before his presenting would assume to be a teasing tone of voice.</p><p>"I guess," Harry said with a shrug not really recalling if he had a dream while he had been asleep. Giving him a knowing smile Snape lead them all out of Zephyr Manor before having them bring out their wings again and having them fly off away heading in a different direction they had arrived from.</p><p> </p><p>"Where exactly are we heading?" Harry asked a few minutes into the flight.</p><p>"Snape didn't say he just said he wanted to introduce you to someone," Ken said as he and Orion flew next to him to make sure his wings held up during the journey.</p><p>"But I thought he did not come here that often and that he was the last of his family line," Harry stated.</p><p>"I have an idea of who he is taking us to see," Orion said but not sharing it as the trio flew in the Potion Master's wake.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was glad that the trip only lasted about fifteen minutes flight time from the manor making him wonder how far they actually traveled as Snape came down for a landing as he kept his wings out letting them form into his psudo-cloak again. Taking their lead from him the others keep their wings out and wrapped them around their bodies as they landed following Snape through a garden filled with trees Harry had never seen before. Ken must have figured out what they were doing as he let out a soft gasp as the new Nest walked underneath an over hang of trees into a small glade. Harry finally understood as well seeing Snape stand, head bent to his chest, before a small grave marker in which a necklace laid on top of. "Harry, Ken, Orion," Snape said turning to them with tears in his eyes "I would like you to meet my mate." Harry was confused for how were they meant to meet someone who had died before Snape touched the locket made from his own scales hanging from the necklace. Instantly a vision of a man, who Harry guessed was about five foot six, appeared not looking so much like a ghost but a 3D picture. Harry took in the man's short orange and black dyed hair which was styled like a Mohawk, which clashed so hard with the man's brown and gray striped robes it made Harry think of some sketches he had seen of the Weasley's twins uniforms for a Joke shop they wanted to create.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's gaze was immediately drawn to the man's left hand where the ring Harry was currently wearing was on the man's ring finger. As Ken and Orion bowed their heads to show honor for the fallen man Harry slipped off the ring and made to hand it back to Snape. Seeing it Snape gave him a weak smile before shocking Harry as he pulled him into a tight hug. "I think you would have loved Jonathan, Harry," Snape said as he ended the hug but kept one arm around Harry's shoulders.</p><p>"Why sir?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He was a little like you a little brash around the edges and an excellent Qudditch player. Though he was not taught at Hogwarts so he was never on any of the House teams. I had given up finding someone even at Hogwarts due to being blood adopted by a Muggle father after my birthfather had passed away making me one of the few half-blood Draks. But just like you and Orion, Jonathan did not care about my family he liked me for me he informed me I reminded him of a Muggle theme park he had visited as a kid since to his sense I smelled of butter popcorn and as he put it a Farris Wheel. I never did ask him what that smelled like," Snape said fighting back tears a little as he pulled Harry tighter to him. "He also had your level of skill at Potions as well if not for the his minor scales I am sure he," Snape said before he could not go on as he let his tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was not really sure what to do as he awkwardly patted the older Drak's back as his Mates rushed forward with Orion coming in on Snape's other side to help hold him up while Ken began to clean the grave marker. "I am sorry for not following after you my live but it seems I had a Magic gifted nephew," Snape said after a while when Ken created a bench for them all to sit on. "You recall my old school friend Lily it is her son who I guess I passed on my Drak blood to. Though he does not make the lost of you and our child any less painful he at least helps me understand why my Drak did not let me follow you."</p><p>Leaning into the Potions Master, Harry hoped he was not overstepping himself as he asked, "What happened to him?"</p><p>"It was that bloody war with Him," Snape said making Harry sure he was refusing to Voldemort "I had overhear part of a prophecy about someone coming to defeat Him once and for all. Unfortunately at the time I was still in his camp so I went to inform Him about it only for the bastard to decided it meant the you which would lead to your whole family's deaths by the man. As soon as I was able to get free I ran to Albus to let him know what I had unfortunately done leading him to try to protect your family.</p><p> </p><p>Having pledge myself to Albus so that he would protect you I headed home to Prince Manor only to find that the Dark Lord had guessed what I might do for he had sent one of most fanatical followers to check in on me. It seems that when she did not find me at home she had decided to play with Jonathan killing both him an our unborn child leaving me to find nothing but their twisted remains in my front hall," Snape said taking the ring Harry had given him back and clenching it hard into his fist. "This set me fully into Albus's camp as I blasted the woman out of the place as she vowed she would be back with the Dark Lord to fix me good. The threat was never carried out as a couple of days latter He went after you and vanished while Bella got her self imprisoned in Azkaban for being part of the group who tortured Longbottom's parents." Harry looked to Orion at the news having seen seen the trial of Bellatrix last year in Dumbledore's Pensive and having found her on the Black Family Tree connected to Narcissa Malfoy as sisters.</p><p>"She got what she less than she deserved," Orion said sensing Harry looking at him. "Mom still thinks she deserved the Kiss if only it would work on Draks."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's Nest sat in silence for a bit letting Severus quietly tell his mate all that had happened since he had last visited the grave sight. As Harry leaned into the bodies of his mates he noticed a slight change come to Snape as some of the tension that the man seemed to always carry seem to slide away the more he talked making Harry wonder if this was the first time the man had been to visit the grave site. After about forty-five minutes since they had sat down on the bench Snape stood up and ran a hand lovingly over the top of the marker before lifting the locket to his mouth to give it a kiss as Jonathan vanished from view. Snape seeming more comfortable than before took the ring and placed on the necklace's chain so it hung by the locket made from his scales. Thanking the three new Mates Severus gave one last pat to the stone before leading them out of the clearing and back to an exit sight for travel to the main Magical world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's Nest first night in their new home and the morning after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was surprised to fine that when they returned to the "normal" Magical World right back into the empty side room at The Oasis. "Ready to head home, Harry?" Ken asked once they had said their farewell to Snape who just Apparated out of the room rather than walk out of the restaurant itself.</p><p>"Sure," Harry said with a smile wondering how Ken's place would be different from the Burrow or Sirius's place.</p><p>"Before we go I need to pass on some message to my sister, plus we should probably pick up some food. That is unless you have a full pantry," Orion said turning to Ken with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Yeah not so much did not really see the point of stocking up after getting the summons to the meeting," Ken stated as the three left the room to find Delilah at the Hostess station.</p><p>"Hey sis mind if we get something to go?" Orion said walking up and leaning against the podium in such a way he wondered if it was a part of the Malfoy family make-up, as Harry had not trouble thinking of his first meeting with Draco as the blonde leaned against the door frame on the train.</p><p>"Get off," Delilah said pushing Orion's arm off her station though with a playful smile on her face. "So what can I get you?"</p><p>"Ah just get us the same we had for lunch, oh by the way Mom and Dad send their regards," Orion said. "And Draco found someone so you can expect another meeting sometime in the near future."</p><p>"Gotcha," Delilah stated as she made a note on her pad of their order which flew off to the kitchens. "So who did Draco pick anyone I know?"</p><p>"He ended up with the Nott Heir," Orion said as he collected their order with a wave of thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving with their food Ken took hold of his Mate's upper arms before he Apparated them to his Home. Like he Borrow, Harry saw that Ken lived in the country but he saw a problem as he laid eyes on his Top Dominant's place. The building before them was a small white one story cottage that looked like it could barely be big enough for two people let alone the number of Dominates Harry would eventually have as well as their kids. Shifting a confused look between Ken, the cottage, and Orion, Harry just watched Ken, who gave him a mischievous smile, as he starts to walk up the path to the small cottage. To his shock when Ken was halfway between Harry and the cottage he vanished from sight.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked turning to look into Orion who just let out a chuckle taking his hand and lead him forward. Once they reached the point where Ken had vanished Harry's mouth fell open in shock as the small white cottage was gone and in its place was a four story tutor style home in alternating colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink.</p><p>"Harry, Orion welcome to Naoki House," Ken said opening the door revealing a small cream colored entryway.</p><p>"What is up with the paint job?" Orion asked staring in shock at the outside of the house.</p><p>"I made the mistake of asking my siblings to help me paint it, but dad liked it so much he cast a spell on it to make it both permanent but also unable to paint over it," Ken said with a sigh.</p><p>"I like it," Harry said with a large smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well lets see Naoki House has two main kitchens, two libraries, three studies, six bedrooms two of which have connected bathrooms. Other than those there are three other normal bathrooms and one that is just a shower," Ken said leading them into a large main room containing a pale blue couch before a large entertainment center with a Muggle TV and video players. Hearing about all the rooms Harry felt a little stab of disappointed within his heart. "Don't worry Harry," Ken said pulling Harry feeling what the young Drak was going through onto the couch "like all Drak homes the basement has been expanded giving you plenty of room to make a nest during your heats." That news made Harry feel a little better as he leaned into Ken's side while Orion pulled out their food.</p><p>"So what exactly is all that?" Orion asked using a knife to point at the entertainment system.</p><p>"It is a Muggle items called a television or TV for short that can be used for entertainment. I mostly use it to watch Muggle movies, speaking of which," Ken said pulling out his wand and summoning his copy of <em>The Sword in the Stone</em> "here is the movie I was talking about during our interview. I know you both are going to love it."</p><p>"What is it?" Orion asked again taking the case and reading the back of it as Ken slipped the video into the player.</p><p>"It is a Muggle version of how Merlin meet Arthur Pendragon," Ken said "not really historically accurate but fun none the less."</p><p> </p><p>Orion was soon hooked on the movie as was Harry making Ken smile at both of them as they laughed at the Magical battle between Merlin and Mad Madam Mim. It was nice to see the pair of them laugh after the time paying respects to Severus's dead mate. After the first movie they ended up watching another movie, <em>The Nightmare Before Christmas</em>, as another example of what Muggles saw some Magical Creatures. Harry did not make it to the end falling asleep halfway through leaning into Orion's side with a smile on his face. Orion reposition Harry so that his head was laying in on Orion's lap for the rest of the movie.</p><p>Once the credit began to roll Ken began to rewind the tape as Orion lifted Harry into his arms so they could place him into a bed. Not knowing how Harry would react yet to sleeping with them yet the pair placed Harry into the room closest to the Master bedroom where they would be sleeping. For a while the pair of dominants talked knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day as they had to collect Harry's possessions from where he had been living, stock up on food, as well as get to know each other better. The pair climbed into the bed leaving some space between them just in case as they both grabbed a book to read before falling asleep. Just before Ken was about to turn off his bedside light Harry quietly entered the room making the older Drak smile as he patted the spot between him and the now sleeping Orion. Harry smiled as he slide across the floor with his socks before climbing in between the pair as either his added weight or through his very presence Orion shifted in his sleep so that one of his arms fell across Harry's slight form. Ken smiled turning off his light before giving both his new Mates a kiss to their forehead before he fell asleep himself with Harry curled into his side.</p><p> </p><p>When Ken woke up the next morning he was surprised to find Harry missing, while Orion was still asleep curled into his side. Gently extracting himself from his second Ken climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe to go look for the Submissive. Finding him in the nearer kitchen in the process of making some omelets. "Have a hard time sleeping Harry?" Ken asked due to it being only six in the morning.</p><p>"No I was making you guys breakfast," Harry said looking over his shoulder and smiling at him.</p><p>"But why so early love?" Ken asked walking over.</p><p>"Early? But I sleep in?" Harry said sounding confused.</p><p>"What time do you normally get up?" Ken asked dreading the answer.</p><p>"Oh usually around 5:30, during the summer so I can make breakfast for my uncle before he goes to work," Harry said turning back to the pan to flip one of the omelets.</p><p>"Harry you do not need to make me breakfast or Orion for that matter we are able to make our own food, and you can sleep in as late as you want," Ken said wrapping his arms around his young Mate's waist before he thought of something. "Is that why you fell asleep so early last night?"</p><p>"Not really even waking up at 5:30 I can usually stay up until around midnight. I just felt so comfortable thanks to the food and being cuddled together on the sofa," Harry said as he put the finished omelets on a plate."</p><p>"Did you make everyone's breakfast where you had been staying?" Orion asked entering the room his hair sticking out from sleep having caught some of the conversation on the way to the room.</p><p>"No but that is only due to the fact that Mrs. Weasley got mad at me when she found me cooking breakfast the first time I was at the Burrow," Harry said placing the plate stacked with omelets onto the small table in the room.</p><p>"What time did you wake up there?" Ken asked as he wordlessly summoned some glasses and some pictures of milk, juice and water to the table.</p><p>"Well I guess I sleep in there as well only getting up at six but I tended to read and do some of my homework in my room until seven when Mrs. Weasley would head to the kitchen to start making everyone's breakfast, in case she needed help," Harry said.</p><p>Ken and Orion sat for a moment in thought as they ate the omelets Harry had made before Ken asked, "You mentioned during the summer what time do you normally wake up at Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Oh around 6:30," Harry said happily pouring himself a glass of milk.</p><p>"Did you stay in your rooms and do homework then too for as I recall they don't start serving breakfast until 7:30?" Orion asked,</p><p>"No I just like to head to the Common Room and watch the sunrise from Gyrffindor Tower," Harry answered.</p><p>"Alright that is not so bad," Ken stated "but this is your home Harry you do not need to get up so early and I will never stop you from doing any form of work as long as you like it, but until we get to know each other better I think it might be best for everyone to make their own food."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked a little confused.</p><p>"Well for one thing we each have different taste that are not inherited to our Drak natures like I prefer my morning egg on top of a bowl of rice. And secondly just in case we have some allergies which have not come up yet," Ken said seeing Harry's give him a horrified look. "By the way the only things I am allergic to is mint, and pumpkin," he said to ease Harry's worry.</p><p>"I am not really allergic to anything but I can't stand banana or coffee," Orion said giving Harry a smile.</p><p>"I don't think I am allergic to anything either and I don't really have a food that I dislike after having to take what I could get," Harry said making Ken and Orion wish that they had seen the list about what had been done to their Submissive.</p><p>"Well you are free to help yourself to anything in the house when you are hungry Harry," Ken said booping Harry on his nose. "These were rather good by the way," he said causing Harry to beam at him</p><p> </p><p>After the breakfast Orion left to take a shower as Ken gave Harry a more complete tour of the house, like he had done with Orion the night before. Harry marveled at the two libraries that house contained one of which was filled with nothing but history books of both Muggle and Magical while the large one was filled with all sorts of books of all different subjects and genres. Seeing the look in Harry's eyes Ken told him just like getting food from the kitchens Harry could read any book he wanted whenever he wanted making Harry smile, as he rushed forward and grabbed a hand full of books making Ken laugh a little. Harry headed to one of the large arm chairs to start reading the books giving Ken the opportunity to take his own shower.</p><p> </p><p>When Ken returned he found Harry reading a different book than he had been with his head in Orion's lap. Rather than reading the eldest Malfoy son appeared to be making a list of stuff to buy when they went shopping latter. Ken just leaned against the doorway for a moment watching his new Mates chat for a while before the chime tied to the wards went off. Thinking it was one of his siblings coming to visit, maybe Kyosuke coming over to introduced his family to his Mates. Ken motioned Orion and Harry to relax as he went to find out who their first visitor was. It was a shock to find not his eldest brother but Professor Snape standing at his front door. "Severus come in, come in this is a surprise," Ken said taking a step back to let the Potions Master into his home.</p><p>"Good morning Ken I hope I did not wake you up," Severus said entering and taking off his shoes.</p><p>"Not at all we have all been up for a while," Ken said simply.</p><p>"Ah good, well I got your address from one of your siblings yesterday and since you would be unable to reach the place Harry has been staying I though I would drop off his belongings," Severus stated taking out Harry's shrunken school trunk from his pocket. "I also came by with some messages, young Ron and Hermione would like to know if it would be alright if they came to see Harry at some point?"</p><p>"That is fine by me as long as Harry is not going through his heat, but as I assume you would be the one bringing them over you would know the wards that I would use for such an event," Ken said.</p><p>"Good good I will let them know. Now the other message is for Harry from the Headmaster," Severus said.</p><p>"Well he and Orion are in the library or is this message only for him?" Ken said leading the way back to his mate.</p><p>"I think it is only for him but it is not something that is for his ears only if that is what you meant," Snape said with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the library Ken and Severus find Harry still with his head in Orion's lap as they go over the list together. Severus smiled at the pair warmly before he let out a small cough to get their attention. "Professor Snape?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Hello Harry, I came over to drop off your stuff but also a message from your friends saying they would love to come visit you,"</p><p>"Can they?" Harry asked looking between his Mates.</p><p>"Of course Harry you can invite anyone you want here as we keep telling you this is our home," Orion said running his fingers though the Submissive's hair.</p><p>"I also have one from Albus," Severus said making Harry sit up on the couch. "He would like to apologize and explain why he had not chosen you to be a Prefect. It is mostly due to thinking you have enough on your plate right now but also due to your House change it would seem like he giving you special perks while disregarding students who have been in Slytherin since their first year."</p><p>"You can tell him I understand sir," Harry said seeing the logic of the statement. His job done Severus showed himself out as the Nest decided to go do some shopping.</p><p> </p><p>As Ken did most of his food shopping in the Muggle World the three of them picked out clothes that would allow them to pass as Muggles also knowing that while they were out they would have to act like Ken and Orion were dating and Harry was Orion's younger brother. Arriving at the shopping male Orion's mouth fell open a little at all the different stores. Ken just winked at Harry as he slipped his arm through Orion's and lead his second into the mall. Deciding to get food last Ken lead the Nest to one of the stores he frequented to buy movies seeing if anything would interest either of his younger Mates. Having an excellent memory Ken was able to stop them from getting movies he had already owned though they did leave the store with quite a few Doctor Who episodes, that Harry had picked out having heard Hermione talk about them, as well as the Mel Brooks Collection of films.</p><p> </p><p>After that the Nest went to a book store as a new book in a series Ken liked had just come out. Once more they came out with bulging bags, which as soon as they found a secluded place shrunk and put into a pocket. After the book store they finally went to get their food as each of them took a cart to gather either pre-made or ingredients to dishes they enjoyed. When they came together to check-out the cashier gave their items a strange look seeing frozen pizzas, both breaded and skinless chicken, rice, ramen, Pocky, grape juice, sake, rib-eye steaks, bacon, three carton of eggs and so on. Harry was just glad that Ken had a specialty card from Gringotts that would instantly exchange the money from his vaults into Muggle currency.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived home Ken showed helped them put the food away as they began to set up a system of where thing were to be placed. The Dominant Drak also made the mistake of letting Harry try some of his Pocky as the Submissive fell instantly in love with it and finished off the entire box they had brought. With a laugh Ken knew he would have to make Pokey a staple on the list thinking about some shows he had seen as a kid where people would use Pocky in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they had put all their new purchases away, as well as Harry and Orion's stuff that had been delivered, via Snape and some Malfoy family House Elves, Ken decided to show Harry the places basement so that the Submissive could see if he needed anything else down there before he went into a heat. Leading the pair to the path down stairs which was located behind a door to the main stairwell Ken was able to detect Harry's breaths starting to quicken. As Ken reached forward to open the door Harry gave a small noise and curled in on himself rocking backwards and forwards on the floor. "Harry love are you alright," Ken said moving his hand away from the door as both he and Orion knelt beside Harry.</p><p>But he did not seem to be able to hear them muttering to himself over and over again, "Please Uncle I will be good don't make me go back to the closet." Not sure what was going on in Harry's head Ken told Orion to go see if he could get Severus as he tried to bring Harry back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Friends' Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron, Hermione and Sirius come to Naoki House</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ken waited for Orion to return with Severus he moved a now unconscious Harry to a couch and tried to make the Submissive Drak comfortable. He hoped the Potion Master was at either his House or Hogwarts for if he was at the place Harry had been staying it would be all but impossible for them to reach him. As he was changing the wet cloth on his mate's forehead the door opened and in walked not only Orion and Severus but also both of Harry's friends as well as another man. Just by looking at the man Ken's Drak's sense told him he was under a Glamour, he would throw the man out of his if had not come with Snape. Seeing Harry on the couch Ron, Hermione, and the man rushed forward with worried looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>As the trio took over looking after Harry, Ken and Orion joined Severus to the side to find out what had happened. "I am sorry to say it is all down to the Muggles," Severus said looking at the door to the basement.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Orion asked.</p><p>"Do you have another way to your basement?" Severus asked instead of answering.</p><p>"There is one other way why?" Ken asked.</p><p>Severus rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before he answered, "Harry's reaction was due his bedroom. It seemed that after Harry's first bout of Accidental Magic they place the young three year old into the small cupboard under the stairs of their home. The Muggles keep him there until he received his first Hogwarts' letter. Harry does not know all about this himself. In fact the only reason I know about the first bit was I paid another visit, along side Councilor Hannity, to show my findings had not been altered."</p><p>"They put a three year old in a cupboard?" Orion asked slipping into his Drak form causing Ron and Hermione to let out shocked gasped. While Ken took a more active approach as he pulled out his wand and got rid of the door revealing a staircase leading to the basement.</p><p>"I'll call my father latter to do some remolding," Ken said. "Now can you tell me who you brought to my house?"</p><p>"Oh him," Severus said with a slight chuckle. "That is Harry's Godfather."</p><p>"Can't be no Werewolf would be able to enter this place and a Glamour would do nothing to stop it," Ken stated.</p><p>"No his first Godfather," Severus said looking at Orion.</p><p>"Sirius Black?!?" Orion asked shifting to look at the stranger who seemed to sense their gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>The man stood up running his left hand through red hair as he walked over. "Something tells me the gig is up. Guess it should not surprise me with Drak's senses and all," the man said as he took out his wand and tapped his own head. There was a wavering of magic as the red head guise melted away leaving the bushy black hair of the famous escaped convict. "I am innocent by the way," Sirius Black said.</p><p>"If you say so cousin," Orion said.</p><p>"Oh I do say so," Sirius said "or do you think Harry would trust me if I was really responsible for the death of his parents?"</p><p>"I guess not," Orion said shifting back into his normal human form.</p><p>"Very well Lord Black than I welcome you to my home," Ken said giving him a slight bow.</p><p>"Um sure," Sirius rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it you did not know about Harry's time with the Muggles."</p><p>"We only know a little bit, but father has the full list of all that has been done to him and is starting a case against them," Orion clarified.</p><p>"Yes during out meeting in Home Lady Malfoy cast a diagnostic on Harry and after only reading had happened right after Harry's awakening we allowed them to take care of everything. Agreeing to their assessment that if we did anything in retribution it would cause more problems, why?" Ken asked worried that he had mad the wrong choice.</p><p>"Shortly after Harry returned to the Muggles after we were reunited he sent me a letter about all that had gone through growing up. It had taken Lupin to calm me down and not go after them myself and end up back in prison," Sirius explained</p><p>"Anything else that you know of that we need to look out for than?" Ken asked Harry's family.</p><p>"Well Orion already mention the you have let him know that he can get food when ever he wished. I think the only thing you need to really do is watch out for locks," Severus said.</p><p>"Locks?" Orion asked.</p><p>"Well not the normal front or backdoor locks mind you but it would be a good idea not to have locks on doors within your home. It seems after an incident after his first year Harry's "family" placed six padlocks on his bedroom door making his room into a prison," Severus said sending a sad look at Harry who was still resting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>For a while the group sat around Harry as Sirius shared the real events of Harry's third year. As some of this was new to Ron and Hermione they listened with the same interest as Ken and Orion. With Harry laying across his mates' lap he slowly began to recover from his earlier ordeal so that at the end of Sirius's tale he opened his eyes. "Siri?" Harry asked surprised to hear his Godfather's voice while he was with his mates.</p><p>"Hey Pup I heard you have had an interesting morning," Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said.</p><p>"For what Harry?" Ken asked.</p><p>"Causing trouble," Harry said turning and burying his face into his Dominant's body.</p><p>"It is not your fault Harry," Orion said running a hand comfortingly through Harry's hair.</p><p>"And I got rid of the door," Ken said nodding to the now opening under the stairs showing off a well lit staircase leading to the basement. "Would you like to go check out the basement or maybe give a tour to your friends?"</p><p>"By myself?" Harry asked shifting slightly to look up into Ken's face.<br/>"Well you fell asleep before the full tour so I could come with you if you wish," Ken said cupping Harry's face before pulling him up for a kiss.</p><p>"Or you can just explore on your own if you want," Orion suggested "though from what Dray said I would finished with the library."</p><p>"Library you have a library?" Hermione said excitedly as Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes we do," Ken said with a smile at the girl's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Don't tell her that she might ask to move in," Ron said teasingly making Harry laugh a little at his friend's antics.</p><p>"I think I would like to explore with them for a bit," Harry said shifting his body into a seated position before he gave both his mates a kiss and started to leave the room with his two best friends and Godfather following close behind. As they were leaving the room he managed to catch Professor Snape say something about a message to his mates from Dumbledore but missed fully what it was as Ron asked about the entertainment system though he did wonder about it for they had gotten a message from the Headmaster just after breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had a fun afternoon as the four explored Naoki House heading the wisdom of showing the libraries last. Though he made no move to explore the basement feeling that moment should be at the start just him and his mates. Sirius could not help but marvel at how quickly Harry had bounced back from earlier as he told them about his shopping trip earlier. "But didn't you run into any trouble shopping?" Hermione asked thinking about how normal Muggles would take a bonded Triad especially with the age difference.</p><p>"Not really though I did have to sort of pretend I was Orion's little brother while they were dating," Harry said. "Though that did not stop them giving me some pats and feels as we shopped," he said blushing a little. "Oh we did raise some eyebrows when we were getting food, but I think it was due to the random selections of food. Oh I also found something better then Treacle Tart called Pocky." Hermione laughed a little happy to see Harry in such good spirits.</p><p>"Oh yeah we have news of our own. Both Ron and myself have become Prefects," Hermione said.</p><p>"Congratulations," Harry said pulling them both into a tight hug. "You both earned it."</p><p>"I really don't think so," Ron said "don't get me wrong Mum and Dad are overjoyed, but I don't think I earned it."</p><p>"Don't be silly Ron of course you have not only have you done just as much as Hermione and me you are in the top 25% of our year," Harry said.</p><p>"Yeah but it should have been you if you had not been transferred," Ron said.</p><p>"Hey you earned it Ron," Sirius said "unless you think Albus made a mistake."</p><p>"No but," Ron began.</p><p>"No buts Ron you earned it just go with it," Harry said with a laugh.</p><p>"On one condition," Ron said with a slight smile.</p><p>"That being?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Can we see your Drak form again?" Ron asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure but I am not used to it yet," Harry said heading back to his mates so he could have his mates help just in case, also he was not sure what would happen if he slipped into Drak form without warning Ken and Orion.</p><p>"What's up Harry finish with your tour already?" Ken asked.</p><p>"Well Ron and Hermione wanted to see my Drak form and I though it just to be safe in case you thought I was being attacked or something do it here," Harry said.</p><p>"You did not have to worry about that for while we might have felt you shift we know that one you could handle yourself and two even if they tried to attack you the wards would kick out them out in a instant," Ken said. Glad for the information Harry let go as he took off his shirt so it would not be ruined when his wings came out. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius gasped as his yellow and cobalt wings burst forth making him smile at their reactions as he did a little spin so they could see him from all sides.</p><p>"Wow," Hermione said in amazement reaching out to touch his wings only for Sirius to catch her hand and shake his head at her.</p><p>"That would not be a good idea Hermione," he said "unless given permission it would be unwise to touch a Drak's wings especially a Submissives." Hermione turned to look at Harry's mates who were arching their eyebrows at her.</p><p>"Sorry," Hermione said blushing a little.</p><p>"It is fine Hermione you did not know," Ken said with a gentle smile at the Muggleborn Witch.</p><p>"Enough of that," Harry said "and for the record you can touch them if you want Mione. So what do you think?"</p><p>"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she gently ran her fingers over his scales so as to not get cut.</p><p>"You look well of Ma.... Harry," Ron said catching himself just in time thinking back to the meeting in Grimmauld Place. "Can you actually fly?"</p><p>"Oh yes and it was even better then when I am on a broom," Harry said flapping his wings a little letting him hover a little off the ground.</p><p>"And they can also resist some minor spells cast on him," Ken said leading to Harry and his friends to let out "wows" at the news.</p><p>"So did you like the libraries Hermione?" Orion asked.</p><p>"It was brilliant, wait libraries as in more than one?" Hermione asked sending a disappointed look at Harry.</p><p>"Well after you gushed at seeing the History library I did not want to go through the same thing with the other one," Harry explained wrapping his wings around his body.</p><p>"Fine but I will want to see it next time," Hermione said "and we have taken enough of your time."</p><p>"There is no reason you have to go yet," Harry said.</p><p>"Oh Harry I think that is sweet but from the looks you have been sending towards the door I think you want to check out the basement," Hermione said with a knowing look. Harry blushed a little at her statement as he hugged Ron, Hermione and Sirius goodbye before they left with Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Once Harry and his mates were alone Harry shifted back into his human form before he took Ken and Orion's hands who lead him to the secondary door down to the basement. As they walked down the stairs Harry saw that there was a large assortment of blankets, pillows and other soft looking items all around the room. Once he was off the stairs Harry started to walk around the room running his finger tips over the gathered items. Finding a rather soft bright yellow woolen blanket Harry hefted it into his hands and ran it up against his face. Missing the look shared by his Mates, Harry carried the blanket into a corner and gently placed it on the floor before he stood up and walked around the room again running his fingers over everything again. With shared smiles Ken and Orion stood to the side letting Harry gather blankets and pillow one at a time and place it beside the yellow blanket. After nearly ten minutes Harry seemed to have collected all that he wanted as he sat down among the pile of items and began to move them about layering the blankets and pillows around the corner he was in.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a full hour of shifting everything into place to his satisfaction Harry looked up at his Mates shifting back into his Drak form and making small chirping sounds at them. Though he was their first mate both Draks recognized the signs of Harry going into his first heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heats and a Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes back to Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter I am not going into much detail about Harry's first Heat.  I, at this time, plan to do a big chapter when Harry goes into his Heat after finding all of his mates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had very little recollections of his first Heat. The bits he does remember causes the former virgin to blush deeply as he recalls being spit-roasted by his mates. While another memory has him down on his knees before the two Dominant Draks as her alternated jerking them off and sucking on their cocks. And a third of him being held aloft between his mates as their cocks were inside his hungry hole.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to his full senses for the firs time since he had built his nest Harry stretched out his body feeling both warm and satisfied. It took him a few moments to realize he was alone making him open his eyes and look around. Rather than seeing Ken or Orion he lays eyes on a plate of food and a small note. Feeling suddenly ravenous he begins to munch on the food as he reads the note.</p><p>
  <em>Hello Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are most likely wondering where we are. This is actually normal as at the moment just like when you built your nest your inner Drak will not let us be near you when you take it down. The food is to help recover your strength and there is a bathroom along the right side wall, don't worry we did not use it (this is very important for your Drak to know. We will see you up stairs when you are ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ken and Orion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. If you require more food call for a House Elf.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Putting down the note he was shocked to find the plate of food was already empty leading him to call for another helping. Just like it was done at Hogwarts the food filled the plate rather than an Elf showing up to give it to him. Rather than starting on the new plate of food Harry rushed to the mentioned bathroom and let out a sigh as his Drak senses informed him the bathroom had never been used by anyone else before. After going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower to clean off three days worth of sex, Harry returned to his nest and began to eat again.</p><p> </p><p>Only after the second plate of food was empty, hell he almost literally licked it clean, did he start on taking apart his nest. Instead of putting everything back where he found it Harry spent the next two hours putting the materials of his nest into different locations hiding them as best he could, though he found that the fluffy yellow blanket he had placed first he just could not put away. He was always moving it into one hiding spot before he would bring it back to his slowly disappearing nest. Finally after the two hours, and a third plate of food, all that was left was the yellow blanket. With the utmost care Harry folded the blanket into a small square as he grabbed the plate as he took both items back upstairs,</p><p> </p><p>Harry spotted Ken and Orion on the couch watching a movie but before he went to join them he dropped off his plate in the nearest kitchen. Now holding the blanket tightly to his chest he went back to his mates and sat down between the pair. "Welcome back to the land of the living Harry," Ken said throwing an arm around his and pulling him closer to his side.</p><p>"How long were we out?" Harry asked snuggling against his Top Dominant.</p><p>"Just over two and a half days," Ken said placing his chin on top of Harry's head.</p><p>"Um is there a reason my Drak won't let me get rid of this blanket?" Harry ask still holding the blanket in his arms which thanks to his heat smelled of him and both his mates. While making him glad it was also the item that had been at the very bottom of his nest so it did not need to be cleaned like some of the other items.</p><p>"Ah it is your anchor point," Orion said. "Your Drak knows that the next time you go into a Heat you might no be able to make it back here to create your nest so it took the first piece of your Nest to help anchor you to home."</p><p>"So because I am going to school I am going and not staying here I will be carrying this blanket with me like a little kid," Harry said a little embarrassed.</p><p>"There is no reason to worry after about a day you will be able to put it down, though you most likely will put it on the bed so it is close by when we sleep," Ken said tilting his head to kiss Harry's forehead.</p><p>"But we won't be here," Harry said as after some quick maths realized that he would be heading back to Hogwarts the day after next.</p><p>"True," Orion said as he and Ken shared a look over Harry's head.</p><p> </p><p>For once Harry did not want to return to Hogwarts having loved the last, to him, week at Naoki House, especially as he would be now be a member of Slytherin House. He was a little anxious at having to join the house which had been the biggest annoyance to him and his friends for the last four years especially the first night. As even Hermione had not been aware that Slytherin House contained Magicals who went through a Drak Inheritance the fact had to be kept from the main school. So unless his new classmates were Draks themselves they would not be told why he was with them until after the Opening Feast. Since the only ones he actually knew about were Draco and Theo he planned on sitting next to them thankful that he and Orion's younger brother had at least decided to start with a clean slate.</p><p> </p><p>Thought that was negative point the worst one in his mind was that while Professor Dumbledore had given him the use of a special Mated Room that did not mean he would get to see Ken and Orion everyday like he did now. He did not even expect to see either of them after the Hogwarts Express until at least after his first day of classes making it the first time he would sleep alone since he had found them.</p><p> </p><p>The day after his Heat ended Professor Snape showed up again and changed all of his school robes so that they showed he was a member of Slytherin House rather than Gryffindor. "What is that?" Harry asked pointing to the normal Slytherin Crest which unlike the normal ones he saw did not have a snake on it but a green Dragon.</p><p>"That is to show that you are a Drak and not a Guard," Snape said.</p><p>"A guard?" Harry asked.</p><p>"All students who are in Slytherin House if they have not yet come into their Drak Inheritance or did not have one in the first place are considered Guards. Who help keep the Drak population a secret from the other houses, besides siblings or friends of the Draks But are also there to make sure a Dominant Drak does not do anything improper to an unbonded Submissive," Snape explained. "The Crest itself is enchanted so that only members of staff and those of Slytherin House can see it. This will let staff know that a student might be gone every once and a while due to going through a Heat thus not getting detention for it."</p><p>"Yeah that would suck going into Heat and getting a detention for skipping," Harry said making Orion let out a soft laugh at him.</p><p>"In fact after your Heat you will be given extra time to catch up on any assignments you miss, which usually is one extra week so it is best to keep up on your homework," Snape said arching an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Even Binns?" Harry said a little shocked that the Ghost would even be aware of anything anyone did in his class.</p><p>"Yes even Binns does it," Snape said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was glad Ken had been correct about him gradually being able to put down the blanket as they stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 with the blanket laying on top of everything in his school trunk. So as to not cause a scene due to new Muggleborn students and their families Harry and his mates arrived early and wished each other good by as both Ken and Orion leaned down one after another and gave him a kiss. The pair only stayed long enough to help him load his trunk into an open compartment before they left.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to wait alone in his compartment before the train took off Harry took a seat on one of the platform's benches as he waited for his friends to arrive. He had planned on using the time until they showed up to see if he could detect a possible third mate from his arriving classmates, but having been told that to avoid a scene he had arrived early Hermione and the Weasleys also came earlier than normal. Harry could not help but beam as they all arrived almost a hour early feeling a little bored since he had not wanted to open his trunk and mess up the blanket just to pull out a book to read. Getting a hug from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he helped Ron, Hermione, and Ginny store their trunks in his compartment as their fellow students began to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>As most people started to get onto the train before it took off Ron and Hermione excused themselves from the compartment to go attend the Prefect Meeting saying they would be back whenever it was over. As soon as the door closed Ginny leaned in from where she had been sitting across from Harry and said, "Alright dish."</p><p>"Dish on what?" he asked slightly confused.</p><p>"You know what those manly boy toys of yours," Ginny said with a laugh.</p><p>"Actually I think since I am both the younger one and the Submissive I would be one classified as the boy toy," Harry said blushing a little making Ginny laugh.</p><p>"Fine whatever what was it like living with your mates than?" she asked.</p><p>"Nest," he responded automatically "and it was fun. Ken has a great selection of movies that we would all just cuddle up and watch each night before bed. And Orion is just like his sister being a rather great cook."</p><p>"Not that stuff what type of fun things did you do together?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him.</p><p>"A Gentlemen does not kiss and tell," Harry said with as much grandiose as he could.</p><p>"Well you sound like you have been spending a lot of time with a Malfoy," Ginny said with another laugh as the door to their compartment opened letting Neville and Ginny's friend Luna into it ending the discussion about his Nest.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny's friend gave him a searching look as she sat down next to Ginny pulling out a Magazine and tuning it upside down began to read it. "Oh I guess you might not know each other Neville Harry this is Luna Lovegood one of my best friends who is in Ravenclaw House," Ginny said putting some emphasis on the last two words looking at Harry. Recalling the discussion shortly after he had presented Harry could only assume that his friend was letting him know that the girl was a Fae.</p><p>"Hello Luna," he said holding out his hand to her only for her to look at the hand for a moment before she decided to shake it. He grip was surprisingly strong as she gave him a smile.</p><p>"Hello Harry Potter, I must say I like your necklace but I think it would be best if you keep it inside your clothing when you are not in among your Housemates," Luna said with a voice that made Harry think of the movie Pocahontas, that his Nest had gone to see in the theater, during the song Paint With all the Colors of the Wind. Neville looked confused as Harry seeing the wisdom of the advice from the Fae girl slipped the necklace made from his Mates' scales into his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"So I see your family allowed you to get, um what did Hermione call them, conracts?" Neville said.</p><p>"I think you mean contacts Neville," Harry said with a slight laugh. "And no I did not I had some help to fix them with magic." He had almost forgotten that he people would not be used to him without his glasses.</p><p>"That is good um you doing okay?" the other boy asked.</p><p>"Sure why shouldn't I be?" he asked back.</p><p>"Well you know with the Prophet and everything," Neville said "not that Gran and I believe it mind you. In fact she canceled our subsection to it."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harry asked tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>"Well the paper has been sort of running your name through the mud all summer ever since the end of the Tournament," Neville said "calling you crazy and the like."</p><p>"I was unaware of that," Harry said "we don't really get the Prophet."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense with the Muggles and all," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck missing the smile Ginny sent him knowing Harry had not been talking about the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after the Witch came by with the trolley Ron and Hermione returned. "Oh thank Merlin I am starved," Ron said plopping down into the seat next to Harry as he took a chocolate frog and bit its head clean off before it could even jump.</p><p>"That bad?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well it was a little strange to tell you the truth," Ron said sending a sidelong glance at Harry.</p><p>"In what way?" Ginny asked.<br/>"Well for one rather than the eight Prefects during the Fifth Year meeting there was only seven," Hermione said. "It seems Draco, who was chosen to be the male Slytherin Prefect, got sick so he might be gone for a few days."</p><p>"Draco?" Neville said in surprise "That is the first time I think I have ever heard anyone in Gryffindor call him that before."</p><p>"Um yeah the Head Boy and Girl pointed out that since we would be working with each other it might be best to use first name," Hermione lied not wanting to talk about the change in relationship with the boy. Harry had to smile in thanks to her for keeping the secret.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that means until he comes back it leave Pansy as the only fifth year Slytherin Prefect," Ron said moving away from the change of names.</p><p>"Oh that will be fun for new students of the house to be shown where to go by her alone," Ginny said giving Harry a smirk.</p><p>"Unless of course they have been there already," Luna said without even lowering her magazine.</p><p>"How could a new student already been there?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Maybe an older sibling got hurt or something," Harry said quickly wondering if Luna somehow knew he been in the Slytherin dorms already thanks to the Polyjuice in his second year.</p><p>"Yes or maybe they have the sight," Luna sight added pulling down her magazine just enough to give him a small wink.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could not think he had ever meet some one so strange in his life than the Fae girl who after finishing her magazine had put it in her bag and spent the rest of the journey staring at each of them giving Harry and Neville the most time under her gaze. Harry was almost thankful when it was time to put on his school robes just so she would stop for a moment as they separated by gender to put on their robes.</p><p>"Your in Slytherin now?" Neville asked goggling at his new robes as he slipped them on.</p><p>"Um yes I got resorted over the summer due to some family issues," Harry said.</p><p>"What did those Muggles do?" Neville asked a hint of anger in his voice having been told some of the stuff that happened at the Dursleys.</p><p>"Nothing actually, but it seems that Professor Snape recalled a ritual during his youth in which he became a Magical Brother to my mom so I could get the same protection from him as the Dursleys," Harry said giving his friend a rather condensed version.</p><p>"So you went to Slytherin because Snape is your Magical Uncle?" Neville asked still a little confused.</p><p>"In short yes it is an old bylaw set during the founding of Hogwarts," Hermione jumped in as she prepared to pull out <span class="u">Hogwarts a History</span>.</p><p>"Alright I believe you there is no reason to pull the book out," Neville said holding his hands up in surrender while the other laugh as Hermione moved her hand away from her bag of books.</p><p> </p><p>Even with Hermione and Ron leaving to help the first years off the train no one else seemed to notice Harry's changed robes, though he guessed it could have been down to him carrying the basket that Crookshanks was in. Or it could have been due to people nor recognizing him right away with out his large round glasses. The first time anyone seemed to notice was when he actually sat down at the Slytherin table.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here Potter don't make me take points away," Pansy said looking over at him.</p><p>"I am here due to changing Houses over the summer," he said leaning a little away from the table so she could see his crest. As she looked upon it the pug nose girl let out a small gasp seeing the green dragon on his robes while Harry sniffed her. To his surprise he was able to tell she was a fellow Drak, and not a Submissive one since he could not smell eggs from her. "I was hoping to sit by either Draco or Theo," he said having found the Dominant Drak missing as well from the table when he arrived.</p><p>"Draco is sick and Theo is taking care of him the poor dear," Pansy said giving Harry a searching look as her nose flairs a little scenting him. Feeling rather self-conscious Harry reached up and grabbed his Matescale Necklace under his robes. Harry though that he heard her mutter "too bad" after she sniffed him and turned back to the person on the other side of her.</p><p> </p><p>Before the first years were brought in Harry heard a lot of whispering about him being at the Slytherin table making him just stare down at his empty plate feeling lonely without his friends, Nest, or even Draco and Theo around. As he heard someone say that he must really be touched in the head to go from saying He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back and than going out and joining Slytherin. He tried to cut all the voices out as he held onto the necklace tightly fighting back the urge to shift into his Drak form.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the first years arrived shortly causing the discussion to end for their sorting. Harry did not even pay attention feeling utterly alone against a swelling tide wishing for once people would just leave him alone while at school as he missed Ken and Orion. Feeling rather sad Harry took only a small portion of food and spent most of the meal pushing it around on his plate wishing he had some Pocky or some of Orion's excellent food.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was finally brought out of his small funk as Professor Dumbledore stood up to give the start of term announcements. "This year we have made some slight changes to our staff. As Hagrid is taking a small sabbatical his position in the Care of Magical Creature class will be filed for the time being by an up and comer in the Department of f Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures one Orion Malfoy" Harry's head shot up and looked for the first time at the Staff table seeing not only Orion but Ken as well who gave him large smiles. "Also as we have received some complaints about Professor Binns' class not adequately preparing students for their OWLs and NEWTs Ken Domon who has agreed to come help tutor students when he is not working at his normal job while taking up residence here." Albus smiled seeing that while many students applauded the extra help for the History class Harry looked like he was about to run to his mates in joy with only a look from Ken keeping him in place. "And last but not least we have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said though he did not think the woman Fudged forced on him had any teaching background at all. As he was about to move on to his next topic Umbridge interrupted him and started to give a speech to the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Harry did not even seem to notice when Professor Dumbledore was pushed to the side by the toad like Witch having only attention for his Mates a smile finally returning to his face and making him feel a little hungry since he had been too lonely to eat. As if sensing this Ken gave him a wink and the next thing he knew a large box of both Chocolate and Cookies and Cream Pokey was on the table before him. With a nod of thanks to his Top Mate Harry used magic to quietly open the box and pull out a piece before he began to eat it with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little awkward after the feast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy used the distraction that the woman was causing in interrupting the Headmaster to lean in close to Harry as with the pretense of taking one stick of the Cookie and Cream Pocky from him to ask, "So have you found all your mates yet Little One?" Harry could not tell if he was annoyed at the use of the nickname or her stealing his Pocky. He was also slightly distracted for there was some gasp from the other Slytherins at the table making him wonder if he did something wrong like needing to offer the Dominant Drak some of his treat due to her being a Prefect or something.</p><p>Not really knowing what was expected of him to do he simply answered, "I have not" making her smile.</p><p> </p><p>His answer seemed to satisfy her as she turned back to the speech leaving him to eat his Pokey, though no longer smiling as he did so worried he had made some sort of mistake. He was still worried about it at the end of the feast as Dumbledore sent everyone back to their rooms. Standing up Harry soon found Pansy's arm thrown around his body with her hand resting on his hip. "Can I help you Pansy?" he asked,</p><p>"Not at all Little One I am just going to help you find the Slytherin Common Room along with the new first years," she said keeping her hand on his hip gently massaging him.<br/>Not wanting to cause a scene he tried, and failed to pry her fingers from his hip which were too close in his mind to his crotch for his liking. But since neither Ken or Orion was even standing up it must be alright so he just said. "I already know the way there so thanks but your help is not needed."</p><p>"Don't be silly Little One how would you know how to get there already," she said arching an eyebrow leaning in closer so that he got a clear dose of her scent which was coconut and chocolate making him think of his mates but since she did not hold his primary scent there was less of a draw to her.</p><p>"I just do alright so could you just let me go already," he said.</p><p>"How about a deal you help me show the first years to the Common Room if you can do it by yourself I shall let you go but if you at any point need my help you must allow me to have a courtship meeting with you," she purposed.</p><p>"Fine what ever just move your hand," Harry said as she smiled shifting her hand up higher so it was away from his crotch while calling the first years to the pair of them.</p><p>"Alright Harry lead the way," she said once all the new Slytherin first years had made their way over to them.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry, Pansy and the Group of first years left the hall Ken and Orion shared a looked. The only reason they had not acted from Pansy's getting so close to Harry was that they were in public but also based on Harry's Courting Meeting where they had meet him there had not been a single female. Knowing that even if the girl possessed the proper scent Harry would not be interested at all keep them in their seats. Though it had been a near thing when Ken saw her take one of Harry's Pocky sticks while Orion just shook his head holding back a laugh knowing the girl thanks to his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to his excellent memory Harry was able to back track the way from the Great Hall down to the Slytherin Dorms much to Pansy's astonishment when he lead the group of first years right to the blank stone wall that served as the entrance. "How?" Pansy asked her mouth falling open.</p><p>"Does it matter I fulfilled my part of the bargain so please let me go," Harry said "also the Password."</p><p>"Snake Skin," Pansy said automatically as the door slide aside and the way through opened up. The door had barely finished opening when a pair of hands reached through and pulled him away from Pansy. Harry found himself looking into the face of Millicent Bulstrode who gave him a smile and ushering him to a seat before turning to give Pansy a glare. Before Pansy was allowed in the group of first years entered the room leading her to stand since all the seats were now taken.</p><p> </p><p>A short while later Snape entered the room. "Hello everyone welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Since this year we not only had a shocking unexpected presenting during the summer as well as from what I have been told a Muggle born join our House I shall give a quick overview of the the hidden nature of this house. Since Hogwarts was founded Slytherin House was designed as a place for safety for Magicals who in their bloodline could gain the Inheritance of a Drak. And that is Drak as in Dragon/Drake not Drak as in Dracula.*1 Everyone who was sorted into this house either has a chance to become a Drak or has the right temperament to be considered a Guardian," Snape said with a smile at both Harry and the group of first years.</p><p> </p><p>"After you have reached the age of fifteen the crest on your robes will change into one of three things. If you did not go through an Inheritance the "S" will change into a "G" meaning you are considered a Guardian. This means that you will need to help keep either unbonded Submissives free from being hounded by Dominants as well as cover for them when they go into a Heat," as Snape said this Harry noticed that Millicent Bulstrode's robes did have a "G" on them. The girl seemed to sense his gaze and gave him another smile making sure she kept her body between him and Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>"The next classification is that of a Submissive who will have a Green Dragon on their Crest. A word of warning just because the person with the Green Dragon is called a Submissive that does not mean they are weak and are not to be trifled with. Especially if they are pregnant for their Dragon nature will be stronger than normal, and what ever you do do not enter a Submissive Nest unless you are their Mate. I do not care if they are your best friend or sibling if you do the Submissive will attack as will their mates. This leads us to the last symbol, which is a White Dragon. A Dominant Drak will be rather protective of their mates and are the more dangerous of the two, with the exception of a Nesting Submissive.</p><p> </p><p>Also while some may know that Slytherin House is a place for Drak to be protected we do try to make sure other students do not know about Draks being in the school for some still consider them dark and dangerous creatures. So while member of this house can see the altered crest it will appear to be a the Slytherin "S." Also as a Submissive Drak will go into a Heat once every three months or so when you discuss them out in the main school during a Heat please use the terminology of them being sick with their Dominants taking care of them.</p><p> </p><p>I also must warn you all to be careful of Professor Umbridge.  While she had been in Slytherin House when she was at this school she did not Present as a Drak causing her family to pass her over for her younger brother to become the next head of their House.  Since then she had lead a vendetta against all form of creature in general and Draks in particular.  She will not hesitate to give you detentions or punishment for the slightest thing.  And as she is a member of staff she can see through the Enchantments on the crest to see who is a Drak and who is a Guardian.  I will do what I can to calm her nature but I may not be successful," Snape said with a sad smile to all the Draks in the House.</p><p> </p><p>"Now with that out of the way. Quidditch try outs will begin a little later due to the Quidditch Captain having gone into Heat this morning so not being able to catch the train. Also there are some people who distrust this house due to the fact that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was a member of this House while he was at school and was a Guardian. It is best when out of the dorms to travel in groups so to not give them a chance to attack you while you are alone. Also if you gain a detention for anything other than having to leave class due to a Heat Cycle you will earn another one with me, unless of course I was the one to originally assign it to you.</p><p> </p><p>First through third years will have a meeting once a week to take lessons on Drak protocol and History. Fourth years will start training to be Guardians just in case. You will of course all have to be give Harry some leeway as due to his circumstances he did not go through any lessons," Snape said smiling over at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>But as the Potion Master turned to look at Pansy the smile slide off his face. "Now Miss Parkinson if your actions had been planned in advance I would have rewarded you points as a review of what not to do with a Submissive you are not bound to, but since it had not what were you thinking?" Snape asked in a tone of voice that all students above the first years knew meant trouble ahead. "Now a quick quiz for anyone under fifth year what did Pansy do wrong in her actions towards Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>The room was quite for a moment before the Muggleborn first year trying to be cleaver shouted out, "She took some of his treats without asking."</p><p>"You are correct Messer Williams. Though Harry was not sitting with his mates at the feast they had witnessed he had not eaten very much so when they caught his eye his top Dominant sent him some food. Thus when Miss Parkinson took some of the food without asking permission of either Harry or either of his Mates she interfered with their care of Harry," Snape said making several people gasp to find out that Harry already had multiple Mates while Harry himself could not stop from blushing. "Any one else see a problem?"</p><p>"Um the overly familiar touch," a Second Year put forth.</p><p>"You are half right what is Heir Brady missing from his answer?" Severus asked making Harry wish this would get over with not liking the attention being paid attention to him.</p><p>"You said Harry had some mates already so she would either need their permission or an agreement from Harry to allow her to start courting him. And not just an agreement to start one if he lost a bet," a Third Year stated having been close enough to hear the bits of conversation between Harry and Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that true Harry did she make a bet with you to try to start a courtship?" Snape said with a growl. All eyes in the room turn to Harry who just wish it would end.</p><p>"She just asked if I had all my Mates yet and than had me prove I could find the entrance to the House if I lost she wanted to set up a courtship meeting but I was sure I could find it again," Harry said with a shrug.</p><p>"Well that sounds exactly like Pansy?" a voice called from the entrance followed by a soft chuckle causing everyone to turn to look at the unfamiliar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes everyone I would like to introduce Harry's Mates," Snape said as Ken and Orion came in with the Asian Dominat turning to glare at Pansy.</p><p>"But aren't they teachers?" a first year asked.</p><p>"Well technically I am a Historian who has decided to help out by tutoring student in their Fifth and Seventh years in History. But you will find that due to a Drak's life span the age difference is not really that important," Ken said going over and sitting on the arm of Harry's chair before ruffling his hair.</p><p>"And I am just a substitute," Orion said taking the other chair arm. "Pansy," he said nodding to the girl who blushed a little and nodded back. "Now you two calm down that is just how she is," Orion said turning to Ken and Snape. "Dray always told me she was unstoppable flirt, or as he put it a hurricane of love."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine but I do hope you contain yourself a little with the others Miss Parkinson," Snape said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Beside Harry, we have two other Submissives present this year. Mr. Draco Malfoy who is also the Fifth Year Prefect as well as the Quidditch Captain he has found one of his Mates in Mr. Theodore Nott. Our other new Submissive is Heir Daphne Greengrass who has requested a courtship meeting next weekend for any unbonded that wish to attend. As for Dominants we have three as well obviously Miss. Parkinson, Heir Blaise Zabini, and Heir Oliver Rivers*2." Harry instantly sought out both boys Snape listed as the new Dominants as they would be the ones he would know more about and be dealing with more often than not. Blaise seeing his look over gave his a small smile and nod, while Oliver gave him a look as if the six foot tall red head was saw him as a problem to be solved. Harry knew that Oliver had a reputation akin to Hermione as being someone who had a possibility of ending up in Ravenclaw. And from the stories he heard Blaise was not some one to mess with having easily taken both Crabbe and Goyle on in a Muggle style fight and beating them both.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more announcements about study groups and clubs Snape made a motion for Harry's Nest to follow them to their special dorms. Leaving the Slytherin Dorms completely Snape lead them past his office another blank wall and gave the password again revealing a comfortable sitting room. Now through the door on the left is a small kitchen/dinning area, the door on the right is a short cut to both your offices," Snape said looking at Ken and Orion. "Harry you can use it as well to go see them but if they are with a student it will automatically be warded. And finally the middle door leads to the bedroom, bathroom, as well as a place to set up your Nest for when you are here at the castle. Your trunk should already be in your bedroom. Now don't you keep him up to late he does have classes tomorrow," Snape said as he left the room. Rather than explore the place Harry made a beeline right to the bedroom and his trunk. Opening it up he pulled out the fluffy yellow blanket and laid it on the foot of their bed with a sigh before he turned to his Mates.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you got jobs here?" he asked running over to them and giving Ken a tight hug as Orion came over to sandwich him between them.</p><p>"Well we were only invited to work here the day you went into your first Heat, and then it took a couple of days to finalize," Ken said kissing Harry.</p><p>"That plus we wanted it to be a surprise," Orion said nuzzling against Harry's neck.</p><p>"Meanie," Harry said though with no venom in his words snuggling up against his Mates' bodies as they all fell into bed together, making sure not to dislodge the blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*1 realized I never went into how I see how Drak sounds like.<br/>*2 Oliver Rivers is listed as either a Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw but I wanted someone other than Crabbe and Goyle to be the last male dominant of the year due to their relationship with Draco as body guards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old Gods and New Clods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns something new about the Magical World from his Slytherin Guardians.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some slight Seamus bashing which is sort of Canon I suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Harry woke up in what had become his usual way with Ken gently kissing his forehead. "Time to get up Harry so you can make it to class on time," Ken said as Harry blinked his eyes up at him.</p><p>"Will I see you in class?" Harry asked stretching out a little.</p><p>"If we do we really can't do much I am afraid," Orion said with a yawn "not everyone understands about Drak Nest which is the reason for all the secrecy towards the other houses."</p><p>"Which also means that we can not walk you to breakfast," Ken said laying out the robes for the three of them for the day as well as their bags.</p><p> </p><p>After his normal morning routine Harry dressed and went down to the main entrance so that he could join the rest of his new housemates on the way to breakfast rather than have people ask why he showed up with the new members of the staff. As the door opened and the rest of the fifth year students Harry soon found himself in the middle of the group right next to Daphne Greengrass as students with a "G" on their uniforms put themselves in a protective circle around them. It felt a little strange sort of like being a Muggle celebrity with a group of bodyguards as the two Submissive Draks headed up to breakfast. The only down side was due to the close proximity Harry could spell nothing but rotten eggs the whole trip there, and by look on Daphne's face she was smelling something equally unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully when they arrived at the Great Hall the pair of Submissives were allowed to separate with Harry finding himself feeling like Draco as Crabbe and Goyle take the seats on either side of him. Harry smiled seeing that there must be some Glamour on the food since the bacon and sausage that appeared before him were raw. Putting a couple on his plate Harry began to eat cutting out the rest of the hall and trying not to look too often up at his Mates. Deciding to get to know his new housemates Harry turns to the two hulking boys beside them and quietly asked asked, "So did you all know that Draco would go through an inheritance and you would not?"</p><p>"Not really," Crabbed said with a shrug "we mostly hung out with him for he helped tutor us in Charms and Potions while we helped him in history."</p><p>"Plus our families have a old alliance," Goyle said taking a couple of pieces of cooked bacon from a different plate than Harry got his from.</p><p>"So you both like History?" Harry asked amazed having never come across another student beside Hermione who could actually pay attention in the class with Binns teaching it.</p><p>"Oh I love it though I actually prefer the Muggle view point especially with their view on the Gods," Crabbe said as Goyle nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You mean like Christianity?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No more along the lines of All-Father Odin," Crabbe stated.</p><p>"I prefer Lord Zeus," Goyle said pouring Harry a drink as he realized the Submissive was getting so into the conversation he had not done it himself.</p><p>"It almost sounds like you are speaking of them as if they are real beings," Harry said giving a small nod of thanks for the goblet of milk.</p><p>"They are real didn't your family teach you of the old Gods and ways?" Goyle asked.</p><p>"I was brought up by Muggles and they were Christian so they considered only the God of that faith to be the one true one and Magic was freaky," Harry said a little quietly.</p><p>"Hm," Crabbe said rubbing his slightly stubbly chin "you might want to ask that new History Tutor to see if he has any books on the Gods." Harry nodded in thanks knowing Ken would be able to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>As Snape came down the table handing out the schedules Harry saw that there had been a slight change to it as in previous years Gryffindor and Slytherin most just had D.A.D.A. Potions and electives together, but he saw that his fist class, Transfiguration was with Gryffindor as was History right after lunch. Picking up his backpack Harry headed to Transfiguration followed by the Crabbe and Goyle. Once they arrived at the class Harry went to his normal spot as Crabbe and Goyle took seats on a nearby desk so that he could save places for Ron and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>When he friends arrive they gave the two hulking boys a weary look before taking spots on either side of Harry. "So how was the tower last night?" Harry asked.</p><p>"A little tense," Ron said "so listen you might want to avoid Seamus for a bit. His mum believes everything the Prophet wrote about you being off your rocker and you being sent to Slytherin seemed to confirm it to him."</p><p>"And in the girls dorm?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.</p><p>"Not much was said about you though their was talk about Lavender and Parvati finding Ken rather good looking while Lily Moon said the same about Orion," Hermione said sending him a sidelong glance to see how he would react to finding out the girls had crushes on his Mates.</p><p>"Well it is not like they have a chance," Harry said with a laugh. "Oh hey Ron does your family do anything with the old Gods?" he asked recalling his conversation earlier.</p><p>"What you mean like leaving an offering or something?" Ron asked back,</p><p>"Well anything at all?" Harry said as Hermione leaned in with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>"Not much I mean I know the twins offer thanks to Loki during their Samhain but I never found one that worked for me," Ron stated.</p><p>"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well I found out a breakfast that the Gods might be real," Harry said turning to her.</p><p>"Not technically real in the normal sense more like they help with your magic or in the twins case pranks," Ron said.</p><p>"He is correct," Goyle said speaking up causing Ron and Hermione to jump a little. "I myself pay homage to Cleo, the Muse of History for all the help she gives me in recalling the past."</p><p>"So belief in them can help in our classes?" Hermione asked turning to face the two hulking Slytherins.</p><p>"In a way or just greater understanding I tend to follow Pasithea, the Greek Goddess of Meditation, to help me clear my mind when I am having trouble with my home work," Crabbe said surprised to see the Hermione hanging on his ever word like she did with all the teachers. "I would also suggest talking to Professor Sinistra if you are having trouble finding one that suits you perfectly," he said turning to Ron who appeared to take the advise to heart.</p><p> </p><p>As the rest of the class entered the Gryffindors wore shocked expressions as they saw the Golden Trio in deep conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. With the exception of Seamus who just glared at the trio but could do nothing as Professor McGonagall showed up to star the class on their lesson in Vanishing spells. Throughout the lesson Harry felt multiple students looking at him, but just figured it was his old Housemates, that is until he turned to ask Professor McGonagall a question as she was walking among the students to find both Pansy and Blaise's eyes on him causing him to blush a little. At least Oliver seemed to be more focused on Daphne so that was something, though the other Dominate could have been alternating looking between him and the other as well. Feeling a little off put from the looks Harry turned back to his work and tried the spell again only to vanish Hermione's slug rather than his own. With a quick apology he gave her his slug and began to read up the assigned chapter with a slight blush. He did not even realized he had let his lower scales out until Crabbe tapped him on the shoulder with his wand. Turning to look at the other boy Crabbe signaled him to look down as with another blush he saw his body was giving off silver glow. Thankfully the Gryffindors were all focused on their work so had not noticed while the three Dominants in the room were looking at him with bemused expression. Harry slowly centered his mind bringing his lower scales down as gave Crabbe a nod of thanks and tried to block everyone out and just read up on the spell.</p><p> </p><p>After class was over Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room and down to the Grounds for Herbology with Huffelpuff. As he was walking across the grounds he could not help but notice Orion getting ready for his next class. Using his body to block his movement he sent a small wave at his Mate who instantly noticed him giving a big smile and an enthusiastic wave, which thankfully could have been misread as a greeting to members of his old house.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully as the class worked on their plant for the day, a Chinese Chomping Cabbage, there was not further issues. Though he did learn that Millicent was a fair hand at Herbology as she joined Crabbe and Goyle at his table for the lesson. This was a welcome surprise for while he had done most of the gardening at the Dursleys when it came to Magical plants he was utterly clueless and had been relying on help from Neville to pass the class.</p><p> </p><p>As he had a free period before lunch Harry headed back to his rooms to finish off his Transfiguration essay and start the Herbology one only to run into some issues leading him to head to the library. Not sure if he could go alone after basically been under guard the whole day with Crabbe and Goyle he first stopped by the the main Slytherin dorms to get confirmation. Rather than finding a Guardian in his own year he found the Sixth Year Prefect who informed him that the guards were only needed when he was in close proximity to a unbonded Dominate Drak so as long as he picked a place where Madam Pince could keep an eye on him he would be fine. Giving the Prefect a quick thanks Harry headed to the library to see if he could get through his Herbology essay without help from Neville for once.</p><p> </p><p>He was still working on it when it was time for lunch as he headed down taking the free spot between Crabbe and Goyle when they gestured him over. Sitting down he is a little shocked to see Blaise Zabini sitting across from him making him sniff at the other male without thinking. To Harry's surprise the tall dark skinned Dominant gave off hints of his Primary scent as well as backing bread. "Heir Zabini has asked for a quick meeting with you Harry if that is alright," Crabbe said as Harry settled into place.</p><p>"I guess," Harry said as he began to put food on his plate and pour himself a glass of chocolate milk. As he drank in Blaise' scent he absentmindedly put a loaf of bread onto his plate. "What can I do for you Heir Zabini?" he asked.</p><p>"I just thought I would properly introduce myself to you," Blaise said as he reached into his cloak causing both Crabbe and Goyle to tense up just in case he pulled out something inappropriate. "Also seeing you had been given Pocky after dinner last night I though I would offer you another treat from the same culture that I had come across a few years ago." Blaise than pulled out a small octagonal shaped box which showed a cartoonish Panda bear on it under its name "Hello Panda." Harry took the box with a nod of thanks opening it to find the box contained small cookies in the shape of Panda faces. Picking one of them up he popped it into his mouth to find that it had a chocolate center. Finding the chocolate as good as the one that coated the sticks in Pocky Harry soon devoured the whole box. Looking up to offer his thanks again Harry found that Blaise had moved away from him at some point while Harry had been eating his gift.</p><p> </p><p>Up at the staff table Orion leaned in and whispered to Ken, "It seems Harry has quite a sweet tooth."</p><p>"Indeed he does. And one has to admire that young Dominate as well," Ken said recalling from his time at school where a few Dominants had given gifts to a Submissive had stuck around but Heir Zabini had left as soon as Harry had taken the box of treats.</p><p> </p><p>As a note had been placed on every students' class schedule to go up to History of Magic a little early; Harry wondered if he would seen Ken or not since his Top Dominant was just at Hogwarts to help tutor students in History not teach the class. As it was right after lunch the door to the room was locked leaving the students to hang out waiting to be let into the room. "Man Potter you must really be freaking crazy," A voice said making Harry look up to see Seamus who evidently decided to use this time without teachers to get on his case.</p><p>"Why do you say that Seamus?" Harry asked in his normal voice though he had winced a little at "freaking."</p><p>"Well you end last year raving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back after Cedric's death. And than you start this year as a fucking Snake in the same house the man went to when he was at this school. I mean talk about crazy," Seamus said wigging his finger around his right ear. While the Slytherins in the crowd, apart from Daphne who had surrounded just in case, looked ready to hurt the Irish Gryffindor Harry just shook his head in disappointment at someone he still saw as a friend.</p><p>"It is not like that something happened over the summer which caused the House shift," Harry said calmly.</p><p>"Oh and what is that? Those Muggles you live with finally give you a mind test to find out you were Centaur-shit-Crazy?" the smaller male asked laughing at his own joke. "I mean the warnings signs were already there after all only dark or crazy Magicals can communicate with snakes," Seamus said before he stuck out his tongue and hissed at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually being able to speak Parseltongue is neither dark or crazy it is a rare gift," a voice said causing the Irish boy to look over as Ken arrived to let them into the classroom. "In fact for most of the world being a Parseltongue is a good thing for it allows one to use a rare form of Magic with the uninspiring name of Parselmagic. The branch of which mostly involves spells akin to high level spells in healing and warding. You know I might have a book or two about it that you could read stop by my office latter," Ken said smiling down at his Submissive who beamed up at him. "As for you Messer...."</p><p>"Seamus Finnigan," Crabbe supplied.</p><p>"Thank you," Ken said to the young Guardian protecting his Harry. "As for you Messer Finnegan I technically am not a teacher other wise I would give you a detention as well as take some points away from your house for calling a fellow student as you put it "Centaur-Shit-Crazy" as well as putting down a gift they were born with but I will be speaking to your Head of House about this."</p><p><br/>"He did <strong>WHAT</strong>?" Hermione asked having just arrived after helping a young first year who had been dealing with some home sickness. "Seamus I can't believe you Harry is your friend."</p><p>"He is a snake and a liar," Seamus shot back.</p><p>"Messer Domon might not be able to take points but I can," Hermione said puffing up and fingering her Prefects' badge. "Ten points form Gryffindor." There was a murmur of shock for while Prefects could take points away most tended to not do it to members of their own house. As the Gryffindors, with the exception of Ron, reacted to Hermione's actions Ken gave the girl a slight nod for standing up for Harry when he could not without revealing their bond.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone entered the classroom most students headed to seats as far as they could from where Binns would lecture from there was some more shocked mutterings as Harry took one of the seats in the front row. Ken gave him a small smile making Harry blush slightly as the class took their seats. "Before your class really begins I have come to introduce myself a little more," Ken said leaning back onto Binns' desk so that he was directly in front of Harry. "As Headmaster Dumbledore stated last night I have come to the castle to offer tutoring in the subject of History. My office is located just three corridors to the west of here. If the door is open that means I am free so just come on in but if it is closed I am working with a student. I will put up a sign when the door is closed to say what year the student is so that if you are in the same year you can knock to see if I will allow you to join in on the session. However, I also have a job as a Historian which I may be doing work for. If that is the case I will close the door and will pull down a black curtain over the window of the office. As I can only really help you in History I do not think there is a reason to be disturbed at such a time, as running late with an assignment is not a proper reason to disrupt my work. I will stay in my office each night, unless I have other plans, until at least seven.</p><p> </p><p>While I don't mind if you greet me in the halls our outside of my office. I would rather you not come to my rooms," Ken said sending a small wink at Harry. "As that is my personal time I like to relax with a good book and other accommodations. Any questions?"</p><p>"Are you married?" Lavender shot out making Ken snicker a little.</p><p>"As of right now no. Though I am in a committed relationship and will say nothing further about it," Ken said simply.</p><p>"Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts now?" Dean Thomas asked.</p><p>"I have some personal reasons for coming now rather than say a few years ago," Ken answered. After than the class began to ask about Ken's about the reason he got into History and other stuff that Harry had already learned about his Mate so he just sat their watching Ken until Binns arrived and signaled the beginning of the lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Empty Dorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of points against Seamus, dealing with Umbridge, and finding his Patron God</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Theo returned to Hogwarts at breakfast time on the third day of classes leading to more conversation as students, especially those in Gryffindor, expected the blonde to throw a fit when he saw Harry sitting at Slytherin. Not that Harry was paying attention to what anyone was saying about him any more after "discussion" with Seamus outside History of Magic class.</p><p> </p><p>To most peoples' shock Draco and Theo took the seat across from Harry, Crabbe and Goyle and began to fill their plates. Though the pair only sat their long enough to find out what they had missed in class before moving away, letting Harry and Draco breath without having to deal with the other's Submissive's scent. Some were actually disappointed there was no confrontation between the rivals as so far the school year had been rather slow with Professor Umbridge banning most forms of magic in the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>Though the Fifth Year students who had paid attention to their class schedules soon found another reason to complain as they realized the first class of the day was Car of Magical Creatures. As the class was taught by Draco's older brother most students thought that based on Draco's normal attitude in regards to his family the older Malfoy would show him plenty of favoritism.</p><p> </p><p>That thought lasted until the class actually happened when ten minutes into the lesson Orion told Draco off for not paying attention to the lesson, on cat o' nine tails. And again when the Submissive Drak complained about how dirty it was. "Why did you even signs up for this class Draco? Taking care of most Magical Creatures is dirty work?" Orion asked as he showed the class how to best take care of the cat's multiple tales, each of which required a different spell or technique to clean and care for.</p><p>"You know I need to learn it so I can be a wand maker," Draco said a little annoyed that they were talking about this in class though under standing what his brother was doing.</p><p>"Well than you need to get focused on the lessons," Orion said hiding a smile as he lead Harry in massaging one of the tails taking some small joy as his hands openly held Harry's.</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew Orion was doing what he was doing to show he would not us his position to show favoritism to his own family, but it still annoyed him how he got teased for the talking down he had received. Thankfully Theo, was there to wrapping him in a tight hug, shocking some students which had the added bonus, in Draco's mind, for annoying Orion who could not opening hold his own mate. Harry also sent a small glare at the pair for the same reason but it was Seamus again who raised an issue as he pretended to throw up and muttering "Faggots." It did not matter that the small Irish boy muttered the slur in a whisper due to their Drak hearing Harry, Orion, Draco, Theo, and Pansy who were the only ones that were in the class all turn to him.</p><p>"What was that Mister Finnigan?" Orion said having felt Harry tense up due to the pair of them still working on the cat's tail.</p><p>"Nothing," the boy said and since Orion could not punish him without revealing his Drak nature he would be talking to Professor McGonagall to be adding to the boy's punishment. From what Ken had told him and Harry the boy's detentions already was delayed until Professor Binns' first homework assignments were turned in. Seamus would be marking the homework, from Years One through Four, as dictated by the Ghost Professor for a whole week. With this latest infraction it might make it it two weeks at the minimum.</p><p> </p><p>Though he could not punish Seamus, he did help Harry massage the tail longer than needed so he could offer support to his Submissive by being close and releasing his Dominant Drak scent out in a way to calm both Harry and his little brother. He was not the only one as Pansy and Theo let out their own version of the calming scents to help the pair of Submissives and keeping their Drak's forms in check.</p><p> </p><p>When class had ended the Slytherin students surrounded Harry and Draco keeping Seamus from acting out against them for his as Theo walked between them letting his Dominant scent cancel out most of the Submissive scents so neither boy got sick in closed contact as the group headed to Potions. This did not get them away from the Irish Magical as Slytherin and Gryffindor still had the class together. The Slytherins tried to get Harry to sit with them away from Seamus but Harry was having none of it as he went to sit with Ron and Hermione. As the students who had not taken Care of Magical Creatures were told what took place the Slytherins students glared at Seamus, while the Gryffindors shared a laugh at Draco's expense.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Harry was not to be persuaded even though they knew the Gryffindor would not try anything while under Snape's nose they did not trust him not to find some way to sabotage Harry or Draco's potions. After all with regret they knew it was possible most having done it themselves to Harry over the years. Knowing Harry would need possible more protection than a Guardian who did not have the greater senses Pansy, Blaise and Oliver had a quick and silent competition to see who would take the last places the four person table with Harry and his friends as they waited for the class before them to get out.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry and his friends sat down at their normal desk the winner of the contest came over to them shocking Ron and Hermione a bit as Blaise smiled at them. "So did you like those Hello Panda's?" he asked using it as an excuse of why he was sitting there.</p><p>"They were lovely," Harry said arching an eyebrow at him a little confused. Blaise pretended to roll his neck giving a slight nod in Seamus's direction. Giving a nod of understanding Harry said, "Please join us Heir Zabini."</p><p>"Oh just call me Blaise," the tall dark skin Dominant stated getting a beaming smile from Harry. With Blaise's help not only was Seamus, or anyone else, able to mess with Harry's Potion but they were able to make an Potion that earned Harry an EE for the day, something he had never achieved before usually getting A even when paired with Hermione. Harry was so happy he could have hugged the other male but something told him that would have been an bad idea, recalling the how Elder Trent had reacted when he had gone to touch Ken during their first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was also protected by his Dominant Drak classmates the next day when the Gryffindor and Slytherins had their first D.A.D.A class of the year. Having been warned by Professor Snape to watch out for the Professor for her anti-creature leanings the four Dominants made sure to situate themselves in a protective position around Harry, Draco and Daphne. For the first time that year Harry did not sit down next to either Ron and Hermione when they were in the same class, rather he ended up next to Oliver. As it was the first time he was in close proximity to him he could not help but take in his scent of hints of coffee and grape.</p><p> </p><p>At first the woman did not seem that strange as she laid out her plans for the class and set them to read from the book. It was only after ten minutes when Hermione asked about casting spells in class that Harry saw what Snape had warned them about as the woman began a tirade about the past teachers in the class. As she specifically mentioned dangerous "half-breeds" all of Slytherin knew it was a dig at both Lupin and the Draks lead them to glare at her. Only two thing prevented Harry from getting on her case. First was that even after the man had come to meet Harry's Nest at the Oasis there had been no further contact from Remus, especially the apology for unknowingly calling Harry a slut and whore as he told everyone one about Draks back in Grimmauld Place. Thinking that the man was too much of a coward to come out and say he just could not handle Harry being a Drak Harry felt no need to defend him to to the woman. And secondly was that as soon as the tirade had begun the three Submissive Drak's picked up the scent of the four Dominants who were filing the room with a calming scent.</p><p> </p><p>Harry only found that it had been all Dominant latter as the only one he had noticed was Blaise's scent despite the fact that he had been the furthest away from him than all the others. Hell he had not even noticed Oliver's scent after the boy had just sat down beside him. Harry decided to talk to Ken and Orion about it that night after his Nest was back in their rooms. "Well Harry it could be that Blaise scent was easiest for you to pick up due to him giving off your primary scent," Ken said as the three cuddled together on one of the couches.</p><p>"I guess that makes sense," Harry said chewing on a stick of Pocky in thought.</p><p>"I must say that they all showed some quick thinking sending out a calming scent at the right time," Orion said thinking he would find a way to give the four some points for it.</p><p> </p><p>After talking about his day the conversation shifted to a common topic as of late as Harry's nest tried to help him find one of the Gods that fit him best. Harry felt that neither of his Mates' Gods were for him as Ken gave thanks and honor to Fukurokuju, a Japanese God of Wisdom and Longevity. While Orion would perform some rituals as he work with Magical Creatures to Idianale, a Goddess from the Philippines who looked out for labor and good deeds as well as animal handlers (husbandry. Harry had gotten a little depressed for since Crabbe and Goyle had brought it up on their first day of class Hermione and Ron had found a Patron God but he so far could not. Hermione had paid honor to her family's roots as she had chosen Thoth, the Egyptian God of Wisdom and Learning while Ron had chosen Comus, the Greek good of laughter and humor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sort of glad that the next day was the start of the weekend for it would give him more time to search for his Patron God but also since Daphne was holding her meeting this weekend to find a possible Mate the dorms would be quite empty. He had gotten sick of some Dominants showing up and offering him gifts, sure it had been nice when Blaise had done it with the Hello Panda but he could not think of why a sixth year thought a picture of themselves would make a great gift. Also since it was the weekend he could stay up latter just snuggling with Ken and Orion.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than focus on either class work or in Ken's case a book he was fact checking for a fellow Historian the Nest cuddled together on their couch playing a Magical game that reminded Harry of Clue but rather than solve a murder one had to find out who had broken the statute of secrecy with what spell and where. The game was so similar to the Muggle version he had seen the Dursleys play he was able to win the first game without any help from the others. Though at the end of the night Orion was the clear winner having won three games to Ken and Harry's two wins each. As his prize for winning Orion pulled Harry onto his chest as the three headed for bed.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed making him a little confused for as far as he knew both of his Mates had no plans for the day. Thinking they would be in the siting room Harry climbed out of bed and with out putting on his clothes made his way down the hall in just his boxer-briefs. Once more finding the room empty he suddenly noticed some paper folded and left on the end table. Picking them up Harry read the messages from Ken and Orion apologizing as Ken had gotten a Floo call earlier from the author of the book he was fact checking asking for a meeting, while Ken had been called to act as a Chaperone at Daphne's Meeting after someone had gotten sick.</p><p> </p><p>With a slight sigh Harry returned to his room to slip on some comfy clothing and made his way to the Great Hall. Since it was the weekend not my people were eating breakfast in the room with only him and some younger students sitting at the Slytherin table. As most availed Dominants were most likely at the Meeting Harry did not want to go the Slytherin Common Room and intrude on the rare free time the Guardians of the House had gotten, or be around other Nested Draks. Not seeing any of his friends over at the Gryffindor table Harry decided he might as well go to the library to do some more research to see if he could find a Patron God for himself. That way of Seamus came along he would at east not have to worry about him causing a scene for Madam Pince would throw him out.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat at a table that was visible from the entrance so that when Hermione would eventually show up she would spot him, Harry set down his bag and began to collect the various books on the Old Gods before taking them back to the table. Though over the last four days Harry had looked through all the books before he hoped a fresh look with no other plans could help him find what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you look like you could use some help," a low voice said a while latter making Harry jump and look up to see Blaise standing on the other side of the table.</p><p>"Did the Meeting end already?" Harry asked thinking it was strange to see the Italian Drak standing before him.</p><p>"I don't know," Blaise said with a slight shrug still standing with his hands on the back of the chair before him.</p><p>"Don't tell me she did not even let you in?" Harry asked surprised for he had heard Daphne say she had found Blaise gave off her Primary scent.</p><p>"No," Blaise said with a smile "I don't know for I did not even go."</p><p>"Why not?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit or would you rather I find a Guardian or have Madam Pince chaperone us?" Blaise asked in response to his question.</p><p>"Oh go ahead," Harry said with a small wave making Blaise smile at him.</p><p>"I did not go for she is not really my type," Blaise said as he pulled the chair back and sat down across from Harry.</p><p>"Ah," Harry said wondering what the other's type was but feeling it would be rude to ask.</p><p>"So what are you working on so early this fine Saturday Morning?" Blaise asked looking over all the books scattered around Harry.</p><p>"If you must know I only learned about Patron Gods this last week and have been trying to find one that calls to me," Harry answered.</p><p>"Ah a noble pursuit if there ever was one. I can't really tell you what to do but from what I know you will know it when your find the one that best suits your personality and life style. I do know that a person can actually change their Patron God as they grow my mother has had at least three that I know of," Blaise said pulling out some of his homework to work on as they sat in silence for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking who is yours?" Harry asked after drinking in Blaise' scent for the last few moments in a calm silence.</p><p>"Don't laugh but I pay homage to Persephone the Greek Goddess of Spring and rebirth," Blaise said blushing a little.</p><p>"Why would I laugh?" Harry asked confused.</p><p>"Well in the couple of Meetings I have attended since I came into my Inheritance a year early I would get laughed at for the seeker," Blaise said using some a code-word for Submissive Drak Harry had learned in his Drak lessons with Ken and Orion. "They always take one look at me and think just cause I am tall and muscular I should be in the camp of one of the Deities of War and Battle.</p><p>"Well there are idiots everywhere," Harry said making Blaise give a soft chuckle and unknowing increase the power of his scent. Harry shook his head a little to clear it before he asked. "Alright than Heir Zabini what would you say would be the personality traits that I should use for the selection of my Patron?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well lets see you are kind and caring to a fault. You have gumption and never back down not to mention your athletic nature, but from what I have heard about you from Draco not only this year but our previous ones I think a Deity that deals in secrets would be the best one for you," Blaise said leaning back in his chair and tipping it a little so he was balance on the back legs of it.</p><p>"Why secrecy?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The Muggles." Blaise said simply before noticed Harry's confused expression. "From what Draco said you had to hide your Magic away from them growing up. Now if one does that too much or deeply they can become what is know as an Obscurial yet you kept yourself grounded enough to stay human. That shows that maybe your Magic worked in secret to keep you from shifting. It would be a place to start at least," Blaise stated with a slight blush. Thinking it was a place to start Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell that would search for Deities that were associated with Secrets. The book right in front of him opened up as the pages flipped for a bit stopping pretty well near the back.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry read the page his spell had found he saw that the God listed was not only associated with Secrets but also Silence as well making him think back to the times where his best chance to escape "punishment" from his family was being utterly silent. The God in question was also had classified as the embodiment of Hope, something that as the Boy-Who-Lived suited him as well. "I think I found him," Harry said looking up and beaming at Blaise "but what do I do now?"</p><p>"That all depends," Blaise said "I know when I first asked Persephone I did a small ritual as I planted a tree in her name. Each God is unique though most would want you to perform a ritual as you took part in something that they guard and guide us in."</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a moment of how best to pay homage and gain attention from Harpocrates, the Greek God of Silence, Secrecy, and Confidentiality. After a while he thought the best way to do it was to share a secret. As it was still quite early there was not that many people in the library yet as Harry looked around to make sure no one would hear him other than Blaise. In his mind Harry offered the secret he was about to share up to Harpocrates as he leaned in and told the Dominant Drak a memory he had never shared with anyone else, his first bout of accidental magic.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise listened to his story without saying a word as Harry talked about how at age three he had seen his cousin Dudley get a cookie after lunch and how he had wanted one as well. His desire for the cookie was so strong that Harry had used his magic to summon the treat too him, but rather than be happy like his own mother had been when Blaise first tapped into his Magic, Harry's relatives had thrown him into a small cupboard under their stairs telling him that since he had shown himself to be a "freak" that would be his new bedroom. "They made the bedroom I had been using up until then into Dudley's secondary bedroom and I only returned to it after I got my first Hogwarts' letter," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise was horrified knowing that a Muggleborn or raised would only get their letter on their birthday before going to the school meaning Harry had been forced to live in a cupboard for nearly eight years. Harry did not even seem to see Blaise's horrified look for as soon as he shared the story he felt a warm present seem to envelope him and felt like his Magic had been strengthened. Seeing this a Harpocrates accepting his offering Harry could only smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to thank Blaise for his help in locating a Patron God so without thinking he got up from his seat and walked around the table before giving the seated boy a small hug. As Harry broke the hug to return to his seat Blaise stood up and pulled Harry into a hug causing Harry's Drak to react to his scent and tuck his head under the taller male's chin letting out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I am sorry I should not have done that," Blaise said breaking the hug and turning away.</p><p>"Wait don't go," Harry said reminding himself of his first meeting with Orion as he reach out and grasped Blaise's left hand in both of his own.</p><p>"No I have to that was very inappropriate of me," Blaise said still turned away from him.</p><p>"Hell if I care out of everyone in this school you alone have the right scent Zabini,' Harry said causing Blaise to look at him in shock knowing that as a Submissive Harry would have scent all the Dominants that had come to him in the last couple of days offering their gifts. Some of which had been extravagant while he had only offered bloody snacks, but he guess it made sense with the story Harry had just told him. What use would Harry see in money when for his youth that he had lived in a cupboard when food was more important.</p><p>"Oh Harry," Blaise said turning back at last and pulling Harry into another tight hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously Harry third Mate was going to be Blaise the pair are my OTP in Harry Potter.  Also as a reminder Harry was told he needed three Mates minimum to have kids I might give him more, have not really decided.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. His Third</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry just stood there in the taller Drak's arms drinking in his scent, that is until he recalled where they were at the moment. Breaking off the hug, but keeping hold of Blaise' left hand in his right Harry lead them out of the library. Harry had a feeling he need to do something important to finish off his bond to Blaise, but had no idea what it was. Since both Orion and Ken were out of the school, and knowing instinctively it would be wrong to ask Blaise that left only one other person he trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Still holding onto Blaise's hand, rather possessively he thought, Harry took a little used path down to his Magical Uncle's office to ask what to do next, or even if it was proper to choose the other Drak without a formal meeting. Reaching the door to the man's office Harry raised a hand to knock only to stop as he heard voices inside.</p><p>"I am sorry Draco but I just can't," Harry heard Snape say.</p><p>"If you are worried about the age I do not mind," Draco answered back.</p><p>"It is not that Draco," Snape said.</p><p>"Are you worried it would be an dishonor to his memory?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Your brother told you?" Snape asked back.</p><p>"No father did when I informed my parents that I smelled my primary scent coming off you," Draco said.</p><p>"Enough," Snape said sounding like he was almost shouting despite the voices being muffled by the door. "I will not even think about it just find another Dominant."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the sound of foot steps coming Harry and Blaise got out of the way just in time for the door to open letting out Draco, who looked close to tears followed by Theo. Blaise and Theo nodded at each other as the other Dominant went past after Draco. Seeing Blaise and Harry now at his door Snape raised an eyebrow at them, "Heir Zabini is there a reason you are with Harry with neither his Nest or a Chaperone?"</p><p>"Well you see... um.... I," Blaise said feeling a little flustered at the glare the he was given by the man.</p><p>"I and my Drak wish to make Blaise my third Mate," Harry said stepping in between the two.</p><p>"And what brought this on?" Snape asked "I am aware Blaise had giving you a courting gift that you accepted but you accepted most gifts from the others as well."</p><p>"Those were courting gifts?" Harry asked horrified as he blushed.</p><p>"Yes they were Harry and taking them was you giving a signal that you were welcome to their advances. It was also a signal that they had the proper scent to court you,<br/>Snape explained.</p><p>"Only Blaise had the right scent," Harry said shifting his grip on Blaise from just holding the other's hand to wrap it his right arm around Blaise's bicep.</p><p>"I figured as much for no Submissive Drak senses would be welcoming to so many Dominants. This does, however, raise a issue on the others who gifts you had accepted,"</p><p>"But since most of them went to Daphne's meeting doesn't that mean that they were not really interested in me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not really as most Dominants keep stacks of gifts to give to Submissives so they can be selected," Snape said.</p><p>"You had a stack of Hello Panda's to give to other Submissives?" Harry asked turning to Blaise.</p><p>"No my mother taught me it was best to suite the gift to the person. In fact yours was the first gift I had ever given," Blaise said trying to placate Harry. "And it technically was not a courting gift I saw you enjoy the Pocky and thought you would like to try Hello Panda as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait since the others gave their gifts after Blaise gave his which was as he said not really a gift does that count for anything? Harry asked turning back to Snape.</p><p>"It might," Snape said tapping his bottom lip in thought "why did you accept the item in the first place?"</p><p>"I thought he was just welcoming me to Slytherin and as he said he had come across a food from the same region as the Pocky Ken introduced me to," Harry said.</p><p>"So you did not take it due to his scent?" Snape checked.</p><p>"Well I did take his scent as he sat down and he did possess my primary but that had no baring on the reason I took the Hello Panda," Harry said. "I took it since it came from Ken's culture and wanted something else we could share."</p><p>"And than seeing you accept it the others thought of it as a courting gift and began to offer their own, but neither of you saw it like that yet still bonded over it," Snape said once more rubbing his chin in thought.</p><p>"Also as I mentioned to Ken and Orion during D.A.D.A class when the Dominants released calming scents even though I was sitting right next to Oliver the only scent I had smelt was Blaise's and than just now he helped me find my Patron God." Harry explained.</p><p>"Did he now, fascinating," Snape said.</p><p>"Um does any of this help with our problem?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"It might as they were acting on your lead but if Harry had such reaction to your calming scent with another Dominant so close your bond might have already had started to form," Snape said.</p><p>"But we had only meet that day and had barely even talked to each other?" Harry asked</p><p> </p><p>"That is sometime how it happens after finding ones first mate," Snape said as Blaise nodded in agreement. "I must worn you though since if you go through with this and take Blaise as your third mate. Once you are fully bonded and have him brought into your Nest if you have sex with anyone that is not your mate, whether it is your choice or not, you will lose your ability to have kids."</p><p>"So if I take Blaise but get raped before I get pregnant I would be unable to give birth ever?" Harry asked for clarification</p><p>"That is true which is why most Submissives with more than one mate try not to find all their mates so fast giving them a chance to play the field as it were," Snape said.</p><p>"That sounds horrible," Harry said making Blaise chuckle a little bit. "Granted I was a virgin before my first heat but that sounds wrong to me."</p><p>"Not to get too personal but have you had sex with your Nest outside the time of your heat?" Snape asked rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Never," Harry said turning bright red and place his face into Blaise's chest breathing in the taller males' calming scent.</p><p>"That is the last thing I needed there should be no problem with you bonding Heir Zabini," Snape said.</p><p>"Do I need to do anything like creating another necklace?" Harry asked.</p><p>"That can only be done when your Nest is together to share the scales for it. I would suggest you head to your rooms and get to know Blaise a little better before Ken and Orion return," Snape said not mentioning that when the Blaise meet the others they would have to find out where he fit into the Nest's hierarchy.</p><p> </p><p>Leading Blaise to his Nest's rooms Harry let the other in and found he had to add him to the room's wards. Pulling Blaise over to the couch Harry got to know him better learning that Blaise's father had died due to an attack during the last war that happened so fast he had been unable to bring out his scales in time. Trying to make sure Blaise had a father figure in his life the Dominant female Drak had tried to find suitable Submissives but ended up killing them accidently during their loved making.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to get away from that topic Harry asked, since Blaise was still in school, his plans for after leaving Hogwarts. "I have always found history fascinating, even with Binns teaching it, so I was hoping to find work on a Curse Breaker team so I could explore ruins and search for lost artifacts," Blaise said. "And yourself?</p><p>Harry to be honest had never really thought about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, he knew he liked playing Quidditch but did see it becoming his career and besides that the only other jobs he could think of was a teacher, shop owner, or with the Ministry. "I sort of just want to help people not necessary attack or heal them I just don't want what happened to me at the Dursleys happen to others," Harry said.</p><p>"That sounds like either Magical services* or a lawyer like Orion's dad," Blaise said.</p><p>"Well that's an idea," he said having never thought either type of job though seeing how they could be good. Also just cause he was a lawyer did not mean he had to appear in court or anything he could work behind the scenes gathering information for the trial.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Magical equivalent to Child Productive Services and the like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. And Blaise Makes Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ken and Orion come home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken and Orion arrive back at the Nest room at the same time a little after two in the afternoon. Opening the door they spot Harry and Blaise curled up together on the couch talking in soft voices and shared a look while Orion hands a knut over to the Asian Drak. Truth be told both of them had seen this coming based on Harry's reaction to Blaise's courting gift, but also for the story of what happened in his first class with Umbridge, but they still had to follow protocol as they were not sure if the younger Drak would willingly submit as being a lesser Dominant to the pair of them.</p><p> </p><p>Schooling his face into a slight weary expression as if his meeting with the author of the book he was working on had draining on him, Ken let out a small cough to announce his and Orion's presence. If he was not trying to give on an slightly mad aura Ken would have laughed seeing Blaise and Harry jump a little at his cough. "Heir Zabini is there some explanation on why you are with our Submissive without a proper chaperone?" he asked modulating his voice as if he was fighting back some anger.</p><p>"Ken it is alright I," Harry started only for Ken to raise his hand at the Submissive palm outward asking him to be quite and let the other boy handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than answer right away Blaise climbed out of the couch, and took a step away from it before he fell to his knees as he lets out his Drak side. There was a gasp from Harry to show that no matter what the pair had been up to at least Blaise had not yet shown him this yet. Taking in the mix of ruby red and purple scales Ken step forward to the kneeling male shifting his left pointer finger into a claw. "Well Heir Zabini I am waiting?" Ken said as he slowly approached the kneeling form.</p><p>"I have been chosen to be Harry's mate," the boy said lifting his head to expose his neck which Ken saw was absent of scales as Drak Protocol called for, so that if either Ken or Orion found his reasoning or Harry to be under any sort of enchantment that caused him to choose the dark skinned Italian they could easily kill him. What did shock Ken, however, was the fact that rather looking him in the eyes as if they were on equal footing Blaise was either already submitting to a lessor position to him or honoring Ken's Asian heritage by looking at Ken's chest.</p><p>Harry's Top Dominant gave a slight nod of approval at this as he ran his claw gently along Blaise's exposed neck as he turned to Harry and asked, "Is this true Harry?" Harry gave a small gulp of fear his eyes never leaving the claw as it ran along his newest mate's neck before he nodded in agreement. "I need you to use your actual words here Harry," Ken said softly pulling his act back a little at seeing how scared Harry was for Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"What Blaise said is true it seems when he gave me the package of Hello Panda he had given me a courting gift, though that was not his intention, plus the whole thing with Umbridge yesterday. But what pushed him to the top was he helped me in finding my Patron God, Harpocrates, the Greek God of Silence, Secrecy, and Confidentiality, by the way." Ken and Orion let their mask drop in surprise as they had tried to help Harry find his Patron since their Submissive had found out about them on the first day of class.</p><p>"Very well," Ken said shifting his claw back into a finger before placing his left hand on the top of Blaise's head. "We accept you as one of Harry's. And Harry thanks for sharing your Patron with us but a word of warning as you have chosen a God of Secrecy it is best not to share with others about them lest you offended your Patron," Ken explained and saw Harry given an understanding nod as Ken helped Blaise to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Now there is something we must do," Ken said clapping his hands together as he and Orion pull out their Nest Lockets, shortly followed by Harry. Taking the locket off Ken opened it up and placed it on a nearby side table where it was soon joined by Orion and Harry's own. Blaise stood unmoving from the spot Ken had left him letting the Top Drak take a purple scale from the younger male and set it next to his locket before Orion took a ruby red one. "Harry if you could leave us alone for a moment before you take one of Blaise's scales please," Ken said as Harry reached for Blaise body to take his own scale.</p><p>"But why?" Harry asked tilting his head a little in confusion.</p><p>"We need to find out Blaise spot in our nest," Orion said gently placing a hand gently on Harry's back and turning him towards the door leading to their bedrooms.</p><p>"That is not needed," Blaise said speaking up causing all three of the Nest to look at their newest member.</p><p>"And why is that?" Ken asked arching an eyebrow wondering what the younger Drak was thinking. Only to look on in a slight shock as Blaise once more sunk to a knee head bent and exposing his neck showing submission to both him and Orion. Even going as far as shifting to his Minor Scales so that a forest green aura seemed to surround the boy. "Very well Heir Zabini," Ken said easily plucking a Minor Scale from the kneeling male and placing it next to Harry's locket.</p><p> </p><p>Orion pulled Blaise to his feet this time as Ken began to use some Drak Magic to add Blaise's Scales to the three lockets merging the scale to the Minor Scale insides of the already formed lockets, giving his own flecks of purple not unlike the younger male's eyes. Harry thinking it was over as Ken closed all three lockets reached for his to put it back on only for Orion to grab his hand and give a slight shake of his head. Using some more Drak Magic Ken stripped himself, Orion and Harry of any clothing they had on their torsos before he let his wings out, which was followed an instant latter by both Orion and Harry. Rather than let Blaise pick the scales for his Nest Locket Ken and Orion without speaking chose their own scales to give to the young Drak so as to create an utterly different locket. Leading to Blaise being presented with the pure white scale from Ken and the Midnight Black one from Orion. The pair than shifted down to their Minor scales and plucked one of them off as well before getting Harry to shift as well and taking from him a silver Minor Scale. Cracking his fingers Ken got to work combining the scales with the finish product having a white and black outside and the inside a merger of the three's Minor Scales. Once he was finished, and feeling slightly drained, Ken took up Blaise's Nest Locket and placed it around the male's neck giving him a slight kiss to the head, before doing the same thing to Orion and than finally Harry, though in the Submissives' case it was a kiss to his lips. With all the members of the Nest he was responsible for now wearing their Nest Lockets Ken slipped his on and let out a sigh as he let it settle into place above his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Not feeling the energy to do anything else after the ritual to finish the Nest Lockets Ken pulled Harry back to the couch and cuddled up with the Submissive male. They were soon joined, after Orion expanded the couch with some magic by the other two with Blaise taking the spot next to Harry and Orion at the other end. For a while the group sat cuddled together getting to know their newest member and learning about his family. Blaise had just started to explain that his Mother, Adriana, had been in his youth the Minister of Magic for Italy and was now working as a judge in the Italian Wizengamot that caused Harry to speak up looking at both Blaise and Orion. "Do you think she," Harry said looking at Blaise before shifting his gaze to Orion "or your father send me any books on Magical law?"</p><p>"I think he could but why?' Orion asked.</p><p>"Well after helping me find my Patron, Blaise was discussing his plans for after Hogwarts making me realize I did not have any real plans for a job. When I told him I wish to help people he suggested either working as in Magical Services or a law office. I really don't see myself being able to be a lawyer appearing before a court but maybe a law clerk or someone who worked behind the scenes to gather information for a trial might be fun," Harry said missing the shared eye roll of Orion and Blaise. "But both positions would require me to know Magical Law so I was hoping I could get some books on the subject so as to get a head start in learning about it before moving onto the subject in my secondary education after leaving Hogwarts."</p><p>"That is a great idea Harry," Ken said giving him a tight hug "also looking over the books you might find if you prefer one or the other of your choices." Harry smiled up at him which became a full sun bright beaming smile as Orion and Blaise said they would write to their parents for any books to help him get started.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was happy with their help when what Blaise had just told him came to his mind, "Wait a moment if your family is from Italy why did you come to Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons which is closer?"</p><p>"Ah well you see my dad was taught here and since he died when I was a baby I thought it would give me a connection to the man I never knew," Blaise said with a soft smile as Harry gave him a tight hug and both Ken and Orion patted his shoulders in a sign of support.</p><p>Deciding they needed to move on to a happier subject Ken leaned in and said in a whisper, that everyone heard, to Harry, "I think we should introduce Blaise to Disney." Harry gave a nod wiggled off the sofa and went to their collection of tapes and a TV/VCR treated to work in a highly magical location to pull out a movie for them to watch. Blaise arched an eyebrow as the movie started to play that despite having no title card Ken recognized right away as Fantasia. Returning to his spot on the couch Harry grabbed onto Blaise's arm which was closest to him and leaned his head onto his shoulder to better watch both the movie but also Blaise's reaction to it. Blaise let out a laugh at the short The Sorcerer's Apprentice before leaning forward during the Night on Bald Mountain segment as the Demon Chernabog appeared, making Ken wish he had made some popcorn for the movie watching.</p><p>"That was fantastic," Blaise said at the end as Ken began to rewind the tape.</p><p>"No that was Fantasia," Orion joked having seen the movie before they had come to Hogwarts.</p><p>"What?" Blaise asked a little confused.</p><p>"He is just teasing," Harry said reaching across Blaise's form, which due to his muscular size meant the smaller Submissive was partially leaning across his body, to give Orion a playful smack "it is the name of the movie, Fantasia."</p><p>"Oh," Blaise said rolling his eyes at Draco's older brother who just stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>"Well I would put in another movie but I think it is almost time for supper," Ken said smiling back at the couch at his Nest as he put the movie back into its case and in its proper place, which was at the moment was sorted alphabetically rather than chronologically.</p><p> </p><p>Ken and Orion left before Harry and Blaise who thankfully due to them being in the same year did not have to hide their new relationship, walking into the Great Hall hand and hand. Harry nodded to Hermione and the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table; catching a small glare from Seamus though he was not sure if it was down to the article or to the revelation he was gay. Harry just ignored his former friend and Housemate as he sat down beside Blaise at the Slytherin table and started to fix up a plate of food. Right before he started to eat Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent took places around him all three arching a weary eyebrow at Blaise. "Are you alright Harry we have not seen you all day?" Crabbe asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah I am fine I had some work to do in the library, but Blaise was able to help me with it," Harry said before pretending to scratch an inch as he touched his Nest Locket giving his three overprotective Guardians, no friends, the signal that he had bonded with Blaise. The three's look of mistrust were soon replaced with smiles as they quietly congratulated Harry for finding his third mate. "Does this mean we can't hang out anymore?" Harry asked since he was no longer needing their services as Guardians.</p><p>"You still want to hang out with us?" Crabbe asked shocked a little thinking the former Gryffindor had been only okay with them for their roles as protectors.</p><p>"Sure we are friends now right?" Harry asked a little confused.</p><p>"Of course we are Harry," Millicent said wiping a tear from her eye and wished she could hug the boy but had taken the seat across the table from him.</p><p>"Good, oh yeah I have some news," Harry said beginning his meal at last "with Blaise's help I was able to find my Patron."</p><p>"That is wonderful Harry," Crabbe said giving him a smack to the back, which almost caused Harry to fall face first into his country fried steak, mash potatoes and gravy. "Sorry about that." Crabbe said with a blush after Blaise had caught Harry "so who is it?"</p><p>"I am sorry I can't tell you," Harry said with a slight blush of apology.</p><p>"A Deity of Secrets?" Goyle asked and got a nod "than that is perfectly understandable we would not want to make you anger them so soon after finding them."</p><p> </p><p>Harry enjoyed the meal as he talked to his new friends about how they had spent the day until the desserts arrived. As the plate of his meal was replaced with a dessert plate Harry found a note lying on top of it. Not seeing how someone could send him a message without approval by using the House Elves, especially with Dobby working the kitchens, Harry opened the note and read it.</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My boy I was hoping you would join me in my office* for dessert tonight. I have heard the wonderful news and wish to congratulate you and your Nest in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faithfully yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Your wonderful Mate had slipped me some of your treat and I must say I have come to enjoy this Pocky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as she shared the note with Blaise, and looked up at the staff table to see Dumbledore and his mates were no longer there. Harry and Blaise wished the others goodbye as they headed out to the Headmaster's Office. Reaching the Gargoyle Harry gave the password "Pocky" which let them pass to the moving stairwell behind it. Harry smiled seeing the door to the office swung open and a small table set inside with Dumbledore and his mates already sitting at. Taking the open spots at the table Harry saw that the dessert was a German Chocolate cake with a pecan and coconut frosting. As soon as Harry and Blaise had sat down and a slice of cake was placed before them Albus lifted his cup and gave Harry and his Nest a toast wishing them a good long life. "Also as soon as you all return to your Nest Rooms the House Elves should have all of Heir Zabini's belongings transferred over. Though I would check to make sure," Dumbledore said with a wink to the young Dominant Drak.</p><p>"I will do sir," Blaise said not really sure what to do having never really have much contact with the Headmaster.</p><p>"You can just call me Dumbledore if you like Heir Zabini," the Headmaster said waving away the "sir" as if it was a bothersome fly.</p><p>"I will try and you can just call me Blaise," Blaise said making Albus give him a smile.''</p><p> </p><p>As the group polished off the cake Albus asked all about Harry's first week and how he felt his classes were going or if he had any problems with being transferred to Slytherin. "It has been fine Dumbledore," Harry said not wanting to get into his current thoughts on Seamus, but rather told the Headmaster about not only finding his Patron but also his new plans for after Hogwarts.</p><p>"That is wonderful news Harry I see more congratulations are in order. What say you to another cake?" he asked making everyone groan a little being rather full a the moment. A twinkle came to Albus' eyes as rather than cake a box of Pocky appeared before Harry who quickly snatched the box, only for Ken to snatch it from him as he started to open it. Albus could only chuckle as Harry pouted a little at the look of disproval from Ken who slipped the snack into a pocket of his robes.</p><p>"Well I think we should call it a night," Ken said getting up and shaking Albus' hand.</p><p>"Yeah we are introducing Blaise to Disney," Harry said getting to his feet as well "would you like to join us?"</p><p>Albus looked at the other three in the room and did not see that they had a problem with it so told Harry, "I would love to just one movie though."</p><p> </p><p>As they all settled into to watch the next movie, Albus in a purple and baby blue chair he had created, and Harry laying across his mate's laps on the couch, Harry could not help but think that this is what a real family must have felt like with his mates beside him and the man he saw as a Grandfather laughing at The Great Mouse Detective. The only thing missing was his parents, Sirius, or even Snape, though when he though of that he pictured the man sitting with Theo with Draco across their laps and hoped the man could let himself be open to love again. Harry was feeling rather content as after a song of the villain declaring himself the world's greatest criminal he fell right to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke up as Ken snuggled up behind him in their bed finding himself once more between Ken and Blaise with Orion's arm wrapped around Blaise's waist just as Ken was doing to him. Pulling his Yellow nesting blanket higher up on the bed Harry once more fell asleep for the night.</p><p> </p><p>As, far as he knew, none of them had plans for the Sunday everyone had slept a little late, with Harry being the first to wake up when he needed to use the bathroom crawling over Ken to get out of the bed and waking the others up. After going the bathroom Harry took a quick shower before going out into their bedroom to put on his clothes for the day, blushing slightly as he appeared naked before Blaise for the first time. Blaise just gave him a smile as he walked past Harry into the bathroom to take his own shower. Harry quickly dressed into some comfortable and casual clothing before heading out into the kitchen/dinning room and finding Orion already their making breakfast, since it was his day to do so. As soon as Harry sat down Orion placed a plate of waffles and raw bacon before him with a kiss to his cheek. With a smile of thanks Harry wasted no time in drowning the waffles in maple syrup and a glob of butter before he started to eat. He was halfway through his first plate when Blaise showed up, with a towel around his head to dry his short hair, and took the seat opposite Harry at their small square table. "What can I get you?" Orion asked not knowing Blaise's preferences.</p><p>"Just some peanut butter toast and some bacon, oh and some honeyed tea if you got it," Blaise said doing one last rub down with the towel before placing it on the back of his chair. Harry almost choked on his food as he laughed at seeing Blaise's short hair sticking up at all angles making it look like a black cactus was on the other's head. Blaise just gave him a gentle smile as Orion handed over a plate of toast and bacon before passing over the jar of peanut butter so he would not put either too much or not enough on the toast. Blaise gave him a nod of thanks as he started to pile on the peanut butter on the top piece toast before slipping one piece of raw bacon on top of the piece and eating the item in just two bites.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shook his head as he finished off his own meal, gulping down the last of his milk, before he moved to the sink and began to wash his dishes and Orion put his and Ken's food under some stasis spells so that they would be ready after the pair had finished their own showers. It seemed the stasis spell on Ken's normal eggs on rice and butter scone had not been needed as the Top Dominant came into the room letting Orion head towards his own shower. "You know I think I will have to speak to Albus about us getting a secondary shower and bathroom or expanding the one we have now," Ken said as he gave a blessing to his meal before he began to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Since I did not mention this in an earlier chapter the reason Dumbledore is not worried about Voldemort using the connection to Harry to get close to Dumbledore, like in the book, Harry is further protected from the man due to his undergoing his Drak Inheritance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Awkward request for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry turns to Hermione, Ginny, and Millicent for some help</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you take notice of some of the new tags this chapter has Harry start to slightly Crossdress, just underwear for now but more might come latter, so if this does not interest you just be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ken left to talk to Albus about getting their rooms changed a little, and Orion headed back for his second day as a replacement Chaperone for Daphne's Meeting. Harry and Blaise started to work on some of their homework. As Harry worked he felt a strange need deep within him as if now that he had found all his mates his Drak was calling him to do something. He blush to himself at the call sending looks to Blaise as his newest mate to see if he was feeling a similar urge, though he doubted it it.</p><p> </p><p>After nearly ten minutes of feeling this new urge Harry excused himself and basically ran from the room. Blaise had arched a eyebrow at his sudden departure but his inner Drak felt no need to follow Harry telling him for what ever reason Harry had left in such a state was natural for a submissive who had just found all their mates.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fairly flew all the way up to Gryffindor tower needing to consult Hermione about what he was feeling. Due to his transfer to Slytherin he had no idea of the current password so had to ask the Fat Lady to see if Hermione was in the tower before asking is she summon her out. As he waited Harry leaned against the wall squirming a little thanks to the feeling. "You are right Harry?" Hermione asked as both she, Ron and Ginny came out of the Gryffindor Common room.</p><p>"Um Hermione I need some help," Harry said blushing</p><p>"Sure Harry I am always willing to help out what do you need?" his best female friend asked.</p><p>"Um it is a little embarrassing," Harry said shooting a look at Ron, but to Hermione's shock not Ginny.</p><p>"Shall we talk in private then?" she asked taking in his fidgety state and almost laughed as he nodded his head as vigorously as a puppy asking if they wanted to go outside.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's up Harry?" she asked when she head lead him into a nearby empty class room.</p><p>"This may sound strange but I need your help getting some underwear," Harry said shocking the bushy haired Witch for with any thought she had of why he had ought out her help that was not it.</p><p>"Say again," she said.</p><p>"I need help to get some new sexy underwear," Harry said all parts of his visible body now as read as Ron and Ginny's hair.</p><p>"Um why do you need my help with that and not, say one of your mates?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well it started at breakfast when I was with them all I suddenly felt like my normal underwear was to bland for them I want to wear something special for them. I want to get some special sexy undies, like maybe panties, a thong or maybe even a g-string," Harry said unable to look her in the face.</p><p>"And you are just feeling this now?  Does it have anything to do with your becoming a Drak" Hermione responded back.</p><p>"To be honest I have a little background desire to wear something like that but you may be on to something my desire to wear them seemed to have gone into overdrive since I found all three of my mates," Harry said shifting in place letting her notice he seemed to be adjusting his underwear.</p><p>"Is there anyone one you could ask why this desire has suddenly increased?" she asked politely not brining up what he was doing.</p><p>"Maybe another Submissive Drak or possibly a Guardian," Harry said.</p><p>"Well then we should ask one," Hermione said taking his arm and leading him back down to Slytherin Dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waited outside the Slytherin Dorms as Harry went in to look for help. Not really knowing many other Submissives and not wanting to really talk to Draco about a act out on his desire to wearing panties, thongs or even a g-string. So once more blushing with his fully body he turned to Millicent for her help to find out why he had it his hidden desire had suddenly gone into overdrive.. "Oh Harry I am so sorry," Millicent said pulling Harry into a quick tight "of course your Dominants would not know of this. It only really applies to male Submissives who sometimes feel that as a male bearer they must make an added effort to appear at least slightly feminine to their mates. As it does not happen to all male Submissives it is not usually know to Dominants only being told to Guardians for just such a case as this."</p><p>"So it is actually quite normal?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes it is rather common.  In the words of my Grandfather, who was also a male Submissive Drak who like to wear not only panties but dresses and skirts as well. "You be you and let the rest of the world deal with it."</p><p>"A wise man your grandfather," Harry said.</p><p>"I always thought so," she said with a smile at him "so do you need help finding the right underwear little one?"</p><p>"Um I sort of asked Hermione to help with that she just thought we should find out why I felt the need to change first," Harry said blushing again at the nickname from the Guardian.</p><p>"If you are sure but you can always send me a message if you want my help with this job," she said as Harry left the room to reconnect with Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"So any news," Hermione said kicking herself away from the wall and putting the book she was reading away.</p><p>"It seems it is something normal among certain members," Harry said. "Did you have any trouble as you waited?" he asked knowing her relationship with Slytherin in the past.</p><p>"Not really they all seemed to leave me alone though some of the older students gave my Gryffindor crest a strange look," she said indicating the crest on her robes.</p><p>"It has changed," he said looking at it.</p><p>"What do you mean changed it looks the same as it normally does," she said plucking at her robes to better see the crest and saw the gold lion on the red back drop.</p><p>"No it now shows a red G. Must have happened when I came to you for help," Harry said almost to himself.</p><p>"What happened to it?" she asked.</p><p>"Well I guess since I asked for your help before anyone else Hogwarts' Magic has marked you as a Guardian. But hey look on the bright side at least you get to stay in Gryffindor House. Though I might have to let Professor Snape and Dumbledore about this to let them know of the castle recognizing your new status."</p><p>"Does this Guardian thing come with anything I should be aware of?" she asked.</p><p>"As far as I am aware it is just to help the school's Submissive Draks, but they may have other duties I am unaware of," Harry said before adding in a whisper as he leaned in to her "can we go get me some new undies now." The look on his face as well as the question almost caused her start laughing but instead lead him to a empty classroom which was far away from all the dorm, and any important areas of the school so they would not be happened upon.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had thought it would not get any more awkward than asking to help get some new underwear, but he had forgotten to take into account having to actually pick out said underwear. Hermione had created a sort of screen in the room dividing it into two halves as well as using some some magic to transfigure some objects into different forms of underwear for him to try out passing it over to him. Harry started to worry about his health for blushing so long as he disrobed on his side of the screams and with a sigh of relief took off his boxer-briefs that felt had never really suited him and only wore for so long due to them being passed from Dudley. Though she could not see him, Hermione let out a small giggle upon hearing his sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her Harry tired on the first type of underwear but found that a G-String just did not feel right for him. He next slipped on the thong Hermione had created out of an old pencil case. As soon as it was in place Harry let out another sigh as his Drak seemed to sing with them on his hips and cupping his cock within the soft fabric but he felt a little strange with neatly nothing covering his back side, so while they felt nice he did not see himself wearing them everyday. Lastly he turned to the pair of panties which had once been a eraser before Hermione changed it. Pulling down the thong he put on the panties thankful that at least this time some fabric was covering his ass, in fact apart from how soft they were and the smaller waistband it felt like a normal pair of briefs he had worn. But the difference also seemed to make all the difference as it felt like heaven as he slid the panties up to cover his cock. Wiggling his hips a little to get used to the feel of the silky fabric on his crotch Harry was unaware of that he had shifted into his lower scales creating a silver aura to bleed through the screen allowing Hermione to see it.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright in there Harry?" she asked spotting the silver glow.</p><p>"Everything is just perfect," Harry said as he absent mindedly began to rub his pantie cover cock as his long desire finally coming true.</p><p>"That what is with the Silver glow?" she asked making Harry start and take in his own form.</p><p>"Sorry that is just my Minor Scales," Harry explained as he shifted back into his normal human form before he put his normal robes back on. "By the way I have found some new underwear now I just need more of them."</p><p>"Might be a good idea to use get some actual underwear and not just transfigured items as well," Hermione said as he walked through the screens which she got rid of with a simple cancelation spell thus also ending the one on the transfigured underwear he had not selected so as to not leave it behind.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the logic in her suggestion, lest a cancelation spell hit him turning the panties back into an eraser or other object, Harry decided he needed to order some new underwear. "So what is the best way to get new undies, without raiding laundry?" Harry asked making Hermione give him a slight chuckle.</p><p>"My best suggestion would be to order some," Hermione said.</p><p>"How," Harry said.</p><p>"Um your best bet would be Ginny," Hermione said rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"Um why Gin?" Harry asked not feeling up to bringing someone else into his search.</p><p>"Well she has a catalog of very feminine clothing which she uses her allowance on to get ready for any date that someone might ask her on," Hermione explained which up to finding out he was a Drak might have raised an eyebrow but just caused him to roll his eyes a little.</p><p>"Of course she does," Harry said now having to have a third awkward conversation unwilling to just have Hermione get the catalog. Also thinking that if like Millicent had said that some Submissive also wore other feminine clothing it would be best to let her know abut it incase he got the urge to move onto more elaborate clothing like dresses, skirts and the like. Also he would also see how she would react to the fact that he wanted to wearing women's clothing, sure she had been alright with him being gay but knowing from his time with the Dursleys that some would consider a male in women clothing to be a freak, even if it was just underwear, at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione went to collect Ginny so he could ask to take look at her catalog Harry tried to meditate to get ready in case he lost one of his friends over this. Rather than think of Ginny being disgusted and turning away from him, along with the rest of the Weasley Clan, Harry tried to think of his mates' reactions when he showed off his new underwear knowing they would at least be appreciated of them. Thinking of how they would react as he strutted around their rooms in nothing but his new bright red panties got him rather hard, Tilting his head to the side he listened to see if he could detect anyone from coming. Not hearing or smelling anyone approaching the room Harry put his hands down the front of his pants and went back to rubbing his cock through his new panties with biting his bottom lip at how good it felt to finally wear some. Losing himself in his actions imagining it was one of his mates' hands and not his own Harry missed the door to the room open as Ginny and Hermione walk in. That is until Hermione gave a slight cough making him aware of their presence.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed as he quickly pull his hands out of his pants and looked over to them to find Hermione blushing as well and Ginny seeming to be over come with giggles who had turned away from looking at him. "I take it you did not want me to come watch you get yourself off correct?" Ginny asked through her giggles.</p><p>"Um no," Harry said straightening his robes "I was wondering if I could see the catalog Hermione told me you have of clothing."</p><p>"But that is all clothing for ladies," Ginny said confused.</p><p>"It seems that being a Submissive Draks has made a long felt desire to to wear some clothing items that are feminine in nature," Harry said bracing himself for the younger girl's disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Rather Ginny gave a happy squeal and rushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh we will pick out the best outfit for you. It will be just super cute," Ginny said rather happy to do a makeover which never really happened due to all her siblings being male and Hermione was mostly into her books rather than getting dolled up. The only exception was last year when Hermione had asked for her help getting ready for the Yule Ball, but now she could help Harry impress his mates. Letting go of Harry with her wand hand Ginny used a Summoning Charm to get the requested item. Once it was in her hand she finally let Harry go as she began to flip through the book. "Oh you would look just perfect in this,' Ginny said stopping on a page that showed a slim woman in a red cocktail dress that reached just above her knees and had twin slits on both sides.</p><p>"Um thanks Gin but I am mostly looking for underwear at the moment," Harry said with another deep blush before adding in a whisper almost to low to hear "panties to be exact." Rather than make a big deal of the information Ginny just flipped forward in the book to the section on underwear and helped him pick out some that he felt more his style, as well as after some prompting two garter belts an stockings.  Harry had even let her talk him into ordering a shear pink nightie just to see how he liked it, have over heard from her brother that Harry most sleep in his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Having selected the items he wished to order Ginny turned the last page of the book where an order card was tapping it with her wand Ginny produced a copy of it so that she could order multiple times from the catalog. Turning back to get the pages with the his selected order so they could give the correct product numbers for the items his got the wrong section finding himself on a page dedicated to either Halloween costumes or possible fetish wear Harry almost turned away before he laid eyes on a fetish French Maid outfit and felt a thrill of excitement of the idea of wearing it for his mates. Blushing slightly as his did what the Dursleys had forced him to do at home, but by choice dressed in the outfit.  Harry blushed as he felt his cock become erect in his panties at the though of Ken or one of the others coming over to "inspect" his work.  Draging himself out of the fantasy Harry hastily added it to his order before going to the right page and adding the underwear he had and Ginny had felt would be perfect for his form to his order. Pulling out his vault key to sign his name, thus giving them permission to take out money from his vaults to order the items As he turned to thank Ginny for her help he noticed that just like Hermione her crest had changed ti show that she had become a Gryffindor Guardian. Rather than let her know about her change of status in Hogwarts' eyes Harry thanked her for her help as he headed to the Owlery to send the order.</p><p> </p><p>While he was in the Owlery he sent a quick message to Sirius to let him know that he had found his third mate before he headed back to his rooms. Arriving back to to the rooms he found that it was already lunch with Blaise and Ken sitting and getting to know each other at their small dining table. "Welcome back Harry," Blaise said giving him a slight nod as he turned to the opening door.</p><p>"Where have you been all morning Harry?" Ken asked putting down his silverware and looking at him. "Blaise said you left in quite a state earlier but did not find you in the Hospital Wing or with Severus."</p><p>"I am sorry I felt a need to do something," Harry said walking slowly over to the table hoping Ken would not show his displeasure of him disappear by not allowing him to eat lunch.</p><p>"And did you get it taken care of?" Ken asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Yep," Harry said as without preamble began to strip out of his clothing making both mates in the room arch their eye brows at him. "Do you like them?" Harry asked once he was down to his new panties turning around in a circle so they could see them at every angle.</p><p>"Yes they look lovely," Ken said patting the leg closest to Harry in a signal for the Submissive Drak to take a seat on it. "Is that why you left earlier?"</p><p>"Mmhm  I wanted to look good for all of you," Harry hummed as he straddled Ken's right leg and tucked himself into his Top Dominant's form.</p><p>"Well they look absolutely perfect on you Harry," Blaise said changing seats so he was sitting beside Ken close to where Harry was at.</p><p>"Thanks you guys," Harry said turning to Blaise and giving him a kiss before giving one to Ken while wishing Orion was there to see him as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Gryffindor Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tries to get to the bottom of his friend's change of status</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had spent an enjoyable lunch perched on Ken's knee in just his new panties letting both the Asian Alpha and Blaise feed him bits of food. Though he knew he should speak to Ken about the change to Hermione and Ginny Hogwarts' crest at some point, as well as putting his robes back on just in case Dumbledore or Severus stopped by. So with great reluctance after he finished eating Harry slipped off Ken's knee before going over to his discarded clothing and began to do a reverse striptease as he sensually put them back on. They both gave him loving looks as he ended his show and climbed onto Blaise lap. As his newest Dominant wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and propped his head on Harry's shoulder letting the Submissive look and speak to Ken. "I have a question," Harry said looking into his Top Dominant's eyes.</p><p>"Wow that is a shocker," Ken responded playfully.</p><p>"I am serious," Harry said with a small smile "when I went to get help to get my new underwear not wanting to discuss it with anyone else I turned to Hermione and it seems that by doing so it shifted her crest to show her taking on Guardian position and the same thing happened after Ginny helped me a little latter. Is that normal?"</p><p>"I have not heard of such a thing, but that might not mean anything," Ken said biting his bottom lip in thought. "Let me see if I can contact the current leading Drak expert in Hogwarts' history."</p><p>"So how did Ginny help you?" Blaise teased.</p><p>"She let me use her clothing catalog to order some more underwear and some other surprises," Harry said bushing a little as he wiggling his eyebrows though Blaise would be unable to see them. Ken was able to see as he let out a laugh.</p><p>"We should still tell Albus about the change in the meantime," Ken said "possibly Minerva and Severus as well. Were you the only one to notice the change?"</p><p>"I think i was for Ginny at lease when I saw her for hers changed when during the time she was helping me but Hermione pointed it out to me when she told me that some of the older students noticed the change," Harry said.</p><p>"Than we need to move quick lest Umbridge do something since they would not have the normal protection that comes with being in Slytherin," Ken said getting to his feet and moving towards the door. It took only a few moments for Harry and Blaise to follow after him out of the room an into the main castle. Ken made sure to use mostly unused passages as he lead the members of his Nest to the Headmaster's office. As he walked Ken summoned on of his personal House Elves to get messages to Harry's friends so that they would come to the office as well.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the stone Gargoyle Ken gave the same password as the night before allowing the three access to the moving stairwell. Riding it to the top that Asian Drak knocked on the office door and was told to come in. "Ah hello again what can I do for you?" Albus asked confused as he had just spoke to Ken earlier that morning.</p><p>"Sorry to intrude Albus but there has been an incident," Ken said as the three Draks came into the office and took the seats before his desk.</p><p>"What has happened was anyone hurt?" Albus asked.</p><p>"No but it seems that something has happened and both young Ms. Granger and Ginevra," Ken said gaining him a somewhat annoyed look from Harry as Hermione was older than he was "have had their crest changed to denote their new status as Gryffindor Guardians."</p><p>"WHAT?!?" Albus cried out in shock seeming to deflate a little in his chair as the Portraits of the previous Heads let out similar sounds of shock.</p><p>"Have any of you ever heard of something like this happening before?" Ken asked the gathered portraits leading to a chorus of negatives from them.</p><p>"You must realize, however," a portrait of a old women which based on her placement on the wall let Ken know she had been the Headmistress around 550 years ago "that we only started to use the crest system relative recently. And before then we had no way to track the status of Draks let alone Guardians in the school."</p><p>"Headmistress Diane is correct," Albus said "and even than the crest system only was perfected once we had a Drak take up the position of Headmaster in my predecessor Armando Dippet."</p><p>"So this might be the first time this happened or for all we know it is actually quite common?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Quite succinctly put young Drak," Headmaster Dippet said with a slight nod. "I would also like to point out, from what I have heard about you, that you are not in fact the first Drak who had been sorted into a House other than Slytherin. Only joining after they had come into their Inheritance as you had. Having been in other Houses for years they most likely made their own friends in and just like you if they had a problem went to their friends first rather than rely on the House." Harry was shocked having thought a circumstance like his would have been the first one to ever happen, but guessed that was rather arrogant.</p><p> </p><p>"So do they have to be transferred to Slytherin as well?" Harry asked.</p><p>"As of right now we shall keep them in Gryffindor so as to not raise any questions about their change so soon after your own," Albus said. Just as his office door opened and Severus and Professor McGonagall lead in Hermione and Ginny.</p><p>"What is this about a change?" Hermione asked having only caught the end of Dumbledore's statement.</p><p>"Don't worry my dear you and Miss Weasley will not be changing Houses," Dumbledore said giving the two Gryffindor Guardians a smile and created some chairs for the newcomers.</p><p>"Why would we have to change Houses?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Well it seems that when you helped Harry today Hogwarts had made you Guardians," the Headmaster said making both Professor gasp for while they had noticed the change they had not realized why it had happened.</p><p>"So I became a Guardian by helping Harry pick out underwear?" Ginny asked making Harry blush.</p><p>"If that is what he asked you to help him with then yes," Dumbledore said looking as if he was holding back a smile.</p><p>"Maybe I can explain," Severus said "you see some who before they even go through an Inheritance have a hidden desire to wear clothing that most would see as female only attire, sometimes just the underwear others dresses, skirts, and I even know one that had a full Burqa. This is perfectly normal even if they were not Draks for to each their own, but if they become Submissive Draks once they find their mates this desire becomes overwhelming. Taking any blocks they had placed on themselves that preventing them for going through with wearing said clothing once again perfectly natural," Severus said giving Harry a smile as his Magical Nephew was bright red. "Now most of the time even with their personal blocks to wearing the clothing off they will only to their most trusted Guardians to help them get their first set of clothing. So since Harry turn to the both of your he made you into Guardians."</p><p>"Now unlike other students that go to this school, which for the Draks they take care of protection we will not be sharing exactly who they are, you will only have to worry about helping Harry. Something I am sure you both would have done anyway," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"What does that mean exactly?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"As of right now it is to keep Harry's secret of being a Drak, which I know you and young Ronald are doing anyway, but also cover for him and his mates when Harry goes into a heat cycle. But most importantly not reveal what you did to become Guardians to any other student or even staff without Harry and Ken's express permission," Dumbledore said in an tone that broke no argument. Both girls did not hesitate to agree. "Very well that will be all for now."</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting Dumbledore had all but Severus and Professor McGonagall leave letting Ken lead his Nest and Harry's new Guardians to their rooms. "First off thank for for helping Harry and secondly welcome to our rooms," Ken said as he let Hermione and Ginny inside. "Though you agreed in Albus' office I want you to understand something else keeping Harry's, and to an extent our, secrets this included from your families as well," Ken said as he shifted into his Drak form and let the pair take a good look at him to show he was not kidding. "I know Harry likes you and you are both rather nice but the protection of my Nest will always come first." Both girls gulped a little before nodding as Ken shifted back into his human form. "Good now that is taken care of would you like to join us in watching a movie?" Harry had to chuckle a the sudden change, as well as Hermione and Ginny's reactions to it</p><p>"How can you watch a movie I thought normal Muggle electronics did not work in heavy Magical environments?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"My family is quite good at changing that my eldest sister, Natsumi, is a Master at it and gave me a combo TV/VCR for my Birthday a few years back. Since then I have collected most of Disney movies and we have actually being working our way through them. We are about to start on the Jungle Book if you want to join us," Ken said.</p><p>"What about Orion?" Harry asked making Ken facepalm.</p><p>"Good point not a Disney movie maybe some Doctor Who," Ken said.</p><p>"Oh which Doctor?" Hermione asked while Ginny looked confused.</p><p>"Well our collection of the Doctor is not as complete as my Disney collection right now we only have stories from the Sixth and a few stories from the others," Ken said with a laugh.</p><p>"Let me guess Harry was the one who started the collection," Hermione said with a laugh knowing that the Sixth Doctor was her friend's favorite.</p><p>"Guilty," Harry said snuggled up on Blaise's lap.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked making Ken groan a little as both Harry and Hermione started to explain about the Doctor. Blaise almost laughed seeing the pair go at it, though thankful that Ginny had asked rather than him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it might just be better to show you," Ken said after a bit seeing Ginny's confused expression as he slipped in the video for Timelash. Both Ginny and Blaise watched the events with a curious expression as Hermione and Harry smiled at the show. Ken just shook his head a little having somehow gained two Gryffindor Guardians along with a Nest in just a few months time but as it reminded him of his own siblings growing up he felt nothing but happiness as he used his wand to make a some popcorn in an instant. Taking his place beside Blaise and Harry he handed the girls a second bowl as they watched the story.</p><p> </p><p>The group was on the second tape, the Fifth Doctor story Black Orchid," when Orion came back from his Daphne's meeting. Orion arched an eyebrow at seeing Hermione and Ginny in the room but made no mention of it as he joined his Nest on the couch to watch the end of the story. After the story the group headed down for supper letting Ken inform Orion an edited version of how Hermione and Ginny had become Harry's Guardians, since Harry had wanted to surprise his last mate with his new underwear himself. Ken keep a close eye on the pair of Gryffindors tuning his enhanced hearing on them to make sure they keep their promise of not telling any one their new positions to the other Weasleys or their housemates. He was proud of the pair as they just informed Ron that the reason Harry had wanted help was further research into his Patron God and the redhead accepted it. "I have left a notice on the Slytherin bulletin board explaining about what happened today so my Snakes know about the pair," Severus said leaning over to let Ken know.</p><p> </p><p>At the Slytherin table Harry noticed that Daphne seemed to have found a Dominant as she leaned in closer to the Seventh Year Keeper Miles Bletchley who under the table had an arm wrapped around her waist. Harry was not only proud of her for finding a Mate but happy that his Mates would not have to be called on again for a Meeting. Most of the students around her looked a little happy themselves but not everyone as a few Dominants held disappointed looks for not being chosen. While Draco keep sending her jealous looks as he leaned into Theo and sent other furtive glances up at the Head table. Harry knew he had to be looking up at Snape and wished he could help the blonde convince his Magical Uncle to at least give him a chance to court him, but having heard the story of what happened to Jonathan he could not think of anything he could do to help Orion's younger brother. Harry did also not want to get his Nest involved in trying to get Severus together with Draco for fear of them telling him to just leave it alone but he knew the pair would be good together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Poking the Sleeping Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umbridge really should have followed the school Motto "Never poke a sleeping Dragon in the eye."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry tried to think of ways to get Draco and his Magical Uncle together he became aware of sounds of shock as a package was delivered into the hall. Beside the delivery happening at supper rather than with the normal breakfast post, it was not an own that was carrying the package. Instead a white dove and a red robin flew in unison carrying a lumpy package that most assumed was some clothing. Those who recognized the birds and what they signified smiled and wondered who was the person who had sent away for the items and had the audacity to have such at item arrive in the Great Hall before everyone. Finally looking up himself Harry saw the pair of birds coming in to a landing right before him. Seeing the address of the sender being Quality Quidditch Supplies Harry knew what was in the package as that had been the name he had his clothing shipped under to hide that he had sexy underwear being sent to him.</p><p> </p><p>While he had requested for the order shipped expressed he had expected it to arrive maybe Monday Morning at the earliest not the night that he had ordered it. Having no desire to open it at the table Harry slipped the bundle into his robes and looked up to see several females in the hall giving him knowing smirks. Harry could only blush as he turned back to his food trying to ignore some of the chuckles from some of females in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Up at the top table Dolores could only smile seeing the package being delivered to the Potter brat. This could be just what she needed against the boy to have him finally put him away. She knew from the birds use to deliver the package, that no matter what it said on it, was from Madam Celeste Magical Feminine Appeal. Also knowing that the Potter brat was a nasty Drak like he fucking little brother. And just like her brother, who she could not believe had taken her place as head of the family, Potter was a slut. Oh how it would be so good to expose Potter as a sexual deviant who liked to wear women's clothing Cornelius would promote her right away with such ammunition against the boy. It would fit with how deranged Potter was to be just like the freak of a little brother who she knew was nothing but a plaything to another male; who was not only younger than he was but also came from a less powerful house and worst of all was black. Seeing how close Potter was sitting to Heir Zabini it seems that her brother and the brat had at least three things in common, and while what little family pride she had prevented her from turning in her brother she would not hesitate with the brat.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Potter noticing the continued snickers from many females in the hall push his food away. Dolores decided to act fast so he could not hide his package and make him reveal it before everyone in the hall she quickly got to her feet. Pulling down her pink cardigan to straighten it she hurried to catch the brat before he left the hall to head to the Slytherin Dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Her movements did not go unnoticed as Ken and Orion shared a look knowing from talks from both Albus and Severus the real reason she was at the school was to find "dirt" on both the Headmaster and their Submissive. Knowing they could not do anything without revealing their relationship with Harry, but not wanting to have Blaise try to face down the woman by himself they caught Severus eye who gave them a nod as he slowly got out of his seat and went to follow the toad like woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter it is highly irregular to get a package at this time," Dolores said with a smile as she caught up to him right before he reached the doors. "I am going to have to ask you for your package." She held out her hand for the package but the brat made no move to pull it out of his robes. "Come on Mr. Potter hand it over or would you rather join me in detention?" she asked.</p><p>"Is there a reason you think my student's mail is suspect Delores?" Severus asked moving forward quickly as she threatened Harry with detention.</p><p>"Well by Mr. Potter's delusional from previous years about the criminal Black being innocent for all we know this is from the man himself," she said glaring at him, sure he was a nasty creature just like Potter, but he was highly recommended by Lord Malfoy. Which not that she thought of it since Draco was a creature Lord Malfoy had to be as well, maybe she should warn the Minister the man should not be trusted.</p><p>"You really think Black would send a package to be delivered so that it would arrive alone rather than have it arrive with the normal mail?" Severus asked.</p><p>"Who knows what is going through that mad man's mind," she said "now hand the package over now Potter."</p><p>"I don't think so Dolores unless you can prove the package was sent by Black you are only harassing a student which I doubt the Department of Education would be thrilled with," Severus said making her glare at the man. Did he not understand that once Potter and Albus were brought into line and Cornelius gave her control of the school everything would be perfect.</p><p>"Fine but if not from Black why was the package sent by normal birds rather than a post owl?" she asked knowing that he would most likely would not understand the type of product that had been sent to the brat. She had to hide a smile thinking that to prove to her that it was not from Black he would have Harry open the package revealing his depravity.</p><p>"You know as well as I do Dolores that several prominent companies us birds other than owls to deliver their product just to make it unique and memorable," Severus said making her almost growl at the man.</p><p>'Very well Severus I will let it go this time," she said knowing she had no choice but vowing to get in touch with the Minister to get permission to check out all pieces of mail that came to the castle that she wished to.</p><p> </p><p>Being dismissed by Severus Harry quickly headed back to his dorm rooms accompanied by Blaise. Once they were safely in their rooms Blaise pulled him into a hug and with a slight exasperated tone said, "If that is what I think the package is what I think it is you might want to check the option of having it be sent by owl for anonymity."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know the company would ship it so that it arrived as if the animal friends of a Disney Princess were given the job?" Harry groused. "And I did select the anonymity option which is why the label on the package states it came from a Quidditch store." Without waiting for a reply Harry rushed to the bathroom to change his transfigured underwear for a set of real ones. Opening the package he saw that thankfully his full order was there, knowing that Umbridge would not so easily deterred from checking his mail next time. Thinking it was a little early to put on his new nighty he just changed the red panties he had been wearing for a set of eggshell white with blue polka dots before slipping his robes back on.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving back in the room he found all three of his mates waiting for him sitting on the couch. "So Harry would you like to let me know how Hermione and Ginny became Guardians?" Orion asked with a slight smile.</p><p>"Well I turned to them to help me with an issue," Harry said blushing slightly.</p><p>"So you all said earlier but what is the full reason?" Orion said with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Well it seems that after finding all their mates, sometimes male Submissives give in to their desires to wear clothing to look sexy for their mates. So I turned to Hermione and Gin to help me pick out such clothing. That was in the package that I got," Harry said climbing onto Orion's lap.</p><p>"You they became Guardians for helping you pick out clothing," Orion said laughing a little. "So tell me Harry are you wearing the clothing now?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry said leaning in to his Beta Mate.</p><p>"Can you show me?" Orion whispered into Harry's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he slid off of Orion's lap and began to do a slow striptease for all his mates, but only looking at Orion who had not yet seen him in panties yet. While not really knowing how to properly do such a dance he pulled his cloak off and gingerly tossed it to the side before pulling the tee-shirt he had been wearing underneath and lifting it up slowly revealing his slim, yet scared torso. With his tee-shirt off Harry tossed it towards the couch where with quick reflexes Blaise easily caught it giving Harry's other mates a superior smirk. Ken just rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Harry. With his upper torso bare Harry slipped his his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and began to lower them just a little bit. Giving his mates a smirk Harry quickly raised them up again with a wink.</p><p>"You tease," Ken said with a laugh at the wink.</p><p>"You know you love it," Harry said lowering his pants to expose his pantie covers ass turning around and wiggle it at his mates.</p><p>"Of course we do Harry," all three of his mates said at the same time making him smile as he pulled his pants fully off and stepped out of them with one leg as he uses the other to kick the pants at the couch where they were caught by Ken. Now standing before his three mates in nothing but his panties Harry gave his ass a playful spank before he returned to the couch and climbed into Orion's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you think of my new clothing?" Harry teased as he ran a hand playfully over the side of Orion's face.</p><p>"They are lovely Harry, but you never need to think of having to dress sexy for me at least, you are perfect as you are," Orion said taking hold of Harry's hand and brining it to his lips to kiss it.</p><p>"Same goes for me," both Ken and Blaise stated.</p><p>"I know that, but I have always wanted to, well for one to own my pair of underwear, but also they just feel so good," Harry said as he snuggled into Orion's arms enjoying his Beta feeling him up just like Ken and Blaise did earlier in the day. While he still had no strong desire to do anything other than cuddle with his Dominants outside of a Heat cycle Harry found the gentle touches and the mixture of his Nest scents had the effect of making his cock hard within his new panties. For the rest of the night before they all climbed into bed Harry spent it curled up on Orion's lap having missed him while he had been at another Submissive's Mateship meeting. It did not matter than Orion had only been there as a replacement chaperone Harry was going to use his own body to get the traces of Daphne's scent off of him.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile within the Slytherin dorms all the students, Drak and otherwise were angry at what the newly dubbed Umbitch had tried to do to Harry in the Great Hall. After swearing everyone to secrecy, even to Harry and his Nest, Millicent explained about Harry's clothing order. Since Umbitch had made used the dove and robin against Harry they decided to show solidarity towards the Submissive Drak. It had been Draco who had come up with the idea as he called for one of the Malfoy family House Elves to pass on a message to his Mother. The others in the house were quick to join in either using their own House Elves to pass on the plan to their families. Many of the students could not believe that Umbitch had ever been a Guardian with how she had treated a Submissive, and they were going to show he why Salazar himself had crafted the school motto during the time of the founding.</p><p> </p><p>The students were not the only one making plans against the Ministry spy within the castle as Severus contacted Councilor Hannity to start the process of bringing charges against her for her treatment to his nephew. And since Hannity had been there for Harry's Mateship meeting he also let the man know that Harry had found his third mate and managed to make two of his friends into Guardians from Gryffindor. As Severus laid in bed after sending his message he tried to think of a way to convince Draco to find another Dominant Drak to focus on other than himself. For while it was possible, though rare, that a Dominant Drak could bond with another Submissive if they lived through their first Mate's death. He had no desire to bond with Draco and not just cause the boy was his Godson. Knowing what was coming and the position Lucius's father had put their family in Severus did not want to bond with Draco only for him to be used against him by the Dark Lord or him to be used against the Malfoy family, especially now with his new relationship to Harry. He had no fear of Orion ever turning Harry in for the nature of a Dominant Drak would never allow it, but also due to the fact that to the most of the Magical world Orion, as well as Delilah, were estranged from their parents and younger sibling.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his misgivings on the subject of forming any type of bond with Draco it did not stop the Potion Master from experiencing dreams where he had Draco's head in his lap and was running his fingers through the blonde's hair. It was from this that Severus knew he was dreaming for just like his father Draco hated people messing with his hair but he made no move to stop Severus. Knowing it was a dream Severus could have woken up with no issue but instead let the dream go on. "It is alright love," a familiar voice said from the side making him look over to see Jonathan leaning into his shoulder.</p><p>"I do not want to tarnish your memory," Severus said.</p><p>"Tarnish my memory by doing what? Finding love with another. I hate to break it to you Sevvy but I am long past caring about such things anymore, or did you not notice that I never came back as a ghost?" his dead Submissive asked.</p><p>"Well yes but that could have been that you thought I would follow you in death," Severus responded back still gently running his fingers through Draco's soft and surprisingly fluffy hair.</p><p>"I never thought that Sevvy," Jonathan said giving him a kiss to his cheek. "I knew you would find a reason to live on after I died, or did you thing I did not noticed the state you were in when you realized that you had sent that bastard after Lily and her family? Even if you loved me your Drak responded to the threat to them so even if you did not recall the ceremony your Drak did and let you live on after my death. For even if Harry had not become a Drak thanks to your blood you would have felt responsible to him just as much as Lucius and Narcissa do for Delilah, or any Drak parents feels to their non-Drak offspring. So for both my and our daughter's sake let us go and welcome love into your heart once more."</p><p>"A daughter we were having a daughter?" Severus said in shock since he and Jonathan had wanted the sex to be a secret until the baby was born.</p><p>"Yes a daughter, and if I know you my love you would have called her Lily," Jonathan said as he brings one of his hands down to tanged with Severus' in Draco's hair.</p><p>"I would have wouldn't I," Severus said with a slight laugh just picturing himself naming a little girl who would grow up with his dark hair but Jonathan's deep hazel eyes and small button nose.</p><p>"Yes you would have and you would just spoil her rotten," Jonathan said running an arm through Severus' arms and placing his head on the Dominant Drak's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The pair sat there in silence for a moment with only the sounds of their fingers running through Draco's hair as the blonde curled closer into Severus' lap. "Can I ask you something?" Severus said breaking the silence.</p><p>"I think you will find you just did," Jonathan teased "but go ahead."</p><p>"What does a Farris Wheel smell like?" Severus asked.</p><p>"To be honest it is hard to explain," Jonathan said. "The scent just made me feel as if I was waiting in line for a bit before we go on and rode it all the way to the top only for us to get stuck in place with nothing to do but hold hands as we watch a beautiful sunset."</p><p>"I think he smells more like the world after a rain storm," Draco said from Snape's lap shocking the Potions Master who had thought the boy had been sleeping this whole time since his eyes had been closed.</p><p>"I must have a more active imagination that I thought," Severus said to himself.</p><p>"What makes you think that love?" Jonathan asked.</p><p>"To dream of talking with you and now Draco's response," Severus explained.</p><p>"Who said anything about this being a dream?" Jonathan asked as he tilted his head a little to catch Severus' mouth in a quick kiss. "But one more thing before I go you need to take Harry to the Ministry and get him to the Prophecy." Suddenly Severus found himself wide awake and looked to the clock to find it was almost time for breakfast and the day of classes.</p><p>Waking up inside his own dorm, as he did since their bonding, lying on Theo's chest Draco could not help but ask himself, "What Prophecy?"</p><p> </p><p>During breakfast quite a scene took place when the post arrived. Having gotten messages, from their kin either through a House Elf or passed on via a chain of allies, not a single owl flew towards any Slytherin student. Rather birds of all shapes and sizes showed up ranging from a small humming bird all the way up to toucan. It was even more than the current Slytherin students that mail was being delivered by other birds as Orion, Ken, Severus, Poppy, and the Professor for the Hogwarts class of Arithmancy, which represented the Alumni of the House, had blue jays, ravens and a sparrow. Only two packages delivered to any member of Slytherin actually using an owl went to Blaise and Orion who had received the Magical Law books to pass on to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>When the vastly different flock of birds left the Hall there was some mutterings at what had caused such a random assortment of birds to be used, as well as some laughter. The laughter soon spread around the hall as the students laid eyes on the Umbitch's face, who had managed to get almost every single House laid out against her after only a week of class.</p><p> </p><p>But that was not the end of the birds for as soon as the last bird who had brought the post in two more swooped down, which as luck would have it were a white dove and a red robin, dropping two letters before the Umbitch herself. With a thunderous look she ripped open the letters and began to read them as she mashed her teeth together in anger. Severus, as well as the members of staff and some older students who had some skill in Legilimency, were able to get some info that the rest of the members of the Hall had not as the toad like woman's face drained of all color as she read the first letter. The letter had been sent by her family who having learned of her actions towards a Drak Submissive had cast her out of the family, only allowing her to keep the family name due to her job, but if she did anything else to run said name through the mud she would lose that as well.</p><p> </p><p>The second letter was just as bad as she had been contacted by the British Branch of the Drak European Zone. The letter informed her that due to her knowledge of Drak Culture, having at one point held the rank of Guardian, she should know better than try to expose the Drak secret to outsiders. As results of her actions she would have to pay hefty fines to the family of the Drak she had acted against lest she face a prison sentence in the Hallows, a Drak controlled prison which made Azkaban look like a tea house. The only positive difference between the two prisons was the Hallows did not have Dementors as guards, rather they had several Draks and other Magical Creature blooded Humans. Well apart form Werewolves for obvious reasons.</p><p> </p><p>The letter ended with a post script that warned her that the Drak Council would not hesitate to place sanctions on the British Ministry of Magic if she tried to tried to sweep the events under the rug or contest the Council's decision. Since the Drak Council had a history which went back almost about five hundred years before the Ministry creation it was no idle threat. Crumpling the two letters in her hand she glared at the Potter brat knowing that if she wanted to take control of the school from Dumbledore she could not antagonize the Drak Nation at this time. Though how she was going to pay the fine when she had just been kicked out of her family was going to take some finesse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is best not to think about how Umbitch know what type of company uses the two birds who delivered Harry's new clothing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Laws and Pronouncement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets and uses the law books from his Dominants' families.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as part of this chapter is from the toad, Umbitch's POV there is some Harry Potter Bashing in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the students left the Great Hall after breakfast talking about the flocks of birds that had delivered the Slytherin students their mail, Blaise handed over the collection of law books that his mom had sent for Harry. Deciding to skip over the more advance one in favor of a book that looked to be the start of the field of study. Wanting to find if the subject was right for him Harry cracked open the book as he took the back of Blaise's robes with one hand and began to read the introduction. Blaise let out a soft chuckle as he felt Harry grab onto his robe and looked back to see him nose deep in one of the books. Setting a speed which would not cause too much of an issue with Harry as the Submissive read Blaise lead the way to their first class. Blaise was a little worried since the class itself was with the Umbitch, and with her interest in Harry along with the events of this morning he was going to have to be on his guard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was not the only person who was being lead to class by his Dominant for ever since Draco had woken up from the strange dream with Severus and the strange man, he assumed was Severus' first Mate Jonathan. He had read about such dreams but had never thought he would experience one himself. It had been nice that he had been able to cuddle with Severus and take in his scents of the world after a rainstorm and his primary scent of French Vanilla, but he was worried about this Prophecy that Jonathan had mentioned. Having heard stories about the Hall of Prophecy from his Father he knew that in the wrong hands they could cause devastation or salvation to a single person or the entire Magical World. That one was attached to Harry actually made sense, but it had to be more than just him stopping the Dark Lord when he had been a baby. If Jonathan told Severus to take Harry to see the Prophecy that might mean it had not yet happened yet, which means it could effect Orion and the rest of Draco's family. Draco had been so lost in his thought he had not even noticed that birds other than owls had delivered the post to the Slytherins. At least until a small humming bird dropped a small packet of French Vanilla coffee onto his plate with a note from his Mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Sweet Dragon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Showing support for Harry against the bitch. Don't worry about the bird I took him from the garden and Apparated to Hogsmead before I had him deliver your letter and am waiting for him before I head home.</em>
</p><p><em>Narcissa Black-Malfoy</em>*1</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at her note for both the randomness of his mother's plan for sending such a ridiculous bird to use for the Post, but also how she made sure to let him know that she had not overtaxed the thing. As the hummingbird flew away Draco finally noticed all the other strange birds delivering the Post as they left the hall making him look around to see if the other Houses also had non-owls deliver the mail. While he did see non-owls his gazed shifted to Gyrffindor table like it usually did to find Harry, forgetting at the moment of his fellow Submissive Drak's resorting, while he did not see Harry his eyes did find Hermione and saw the new Crest on her robes. Recalling that both she and the youngest Weasel's*2 new position as Gryffindor Guardians he wondered if she had any knowledge of the Prophecy attached to Harry. While he did have class with her next he knew it would be a bad idea to ask her about it during Umbitch's lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued to read Introduction to Magical Law as he and Blaise took their seats for class. He knew that several of his former Housemates were confused with Blaise and Oliver had changed seats for the class. For while most classes did not have any assigned seating it was still strange for students to change seats after the first lesson. Some of the Gryffindors having seen Harry being lead to class as he held onto Blaise's robes assumed the pair were now dating, with only Seamus not to support them as he alternated glaring at Harry and Blaise or Draco and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>When Umbitch arrived she was in a nasty mood from the letters she had received from the Post. Glaring at Potter, for it was all the slut's fault she had been kicked out of her family and had to pay restitution as well. However as she took in the book he was reading she started. Why the fuck was he reading about Magical Laws, a subject not taught at Hogwarts. The slut must be looking up some more fake charges to bring against her, but she was not going to allow that at all. As she had the brats read the next chapter from the Ministry Approved book she decided she would put a stop to this before the slut could make her life even more difficult. Believing that the students would be too afraid to go against her orders of reading the book she wrote up a proposal to Cornelius as a prelude to her eventual position of Headmistress of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry left the D.A.D.A which after he had seen Professor Umbridge had not been really paying attention he had switched over to reading more of the law book, for while some of it was complex it was more interesting than the brain drain that was Dark Arts Defence – Basics for Beginners, he found Orion having a discussion with Draco. Seeing Harry the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile. "Ah Blaise how has it been? Your Mom doing alright?" Orion asked spotting Blaise and coming over.</p><p>"I am doing fine, and Mother wrote to me that someone is trying to court her again," Blaise said in a overly casual tone, at least for him.</p><p>"That is good to here. Well I got to go get ready for a class it has been good chatting with you," Orion said shaking Blaise's hand and transferring the shrunken books for Harry from Lucius over to the lower ranked Drak as he winked at Harry, who did his best not to blush. Blaise made an excuse that he needed to use the bathroom saying he would catch up with Harry in their next class. In truth Blaise headed to an empty classroom to unshrink the books and placed them in his bag before he went to join Harry in Charms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wished he had been allowed to continue reading the law books but he always loved Professor Flitwick's classes so he got ready for the lesson on the Growth Charm. Harry thought he heard Blaise let out a soft laugh as the class pulled out their wands to practice the spell. Professor Flitwick gave each of the Slytherin and Huffelpuffs in the class a different item to use the Growth spell on. Blaise actually let out a laugh as the diminutive Charms Master placed a shrunken book before him, making the Hufflepuffs look amazed at the normally stoic male while most of the Slytherins just arch an eyebrow at him. Harry just smiled having fallen in love with the deep belly laugh over the weekend after he had taken Blaise as his third Mate.</p><p>"Is there something funny Heir Zabini?" Professor Flitwick asked with a smile.</p><p>"No Professor just a random sent of events," Blaise said as he took out his wand and easily unshrunk the books earning him points for being the first one in class to cast the spell. Blaise used the distraction that he had inadvertently caused with his laughter and casting the charm to silently using a hover charm to move the second set of law books from his bag to Harrys.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry found the books sent by Orion's dad he was a little surprised that there was a gift from the man, which according to the note attached to it, was an apology for how he had treated Harry in the past. Rather than a normal law book it was a collection on laws in the Muggle, Magical, and even Drak Worlds entitled Laws of the Strange: Ridiculous Laws from Around the World. Having a free period after lunch Harry began reading the book at lunch as he perched the book before him as he dug into his country fried stake. A few times during the meal Blaise had to smack Harry's back as he nearly choked on reading some of the laws. One of his favorite had been an old law pertaining to Draks in the Asian Zone where a Submissive Drak could claim a Mate without a Courtship meeting by slapping a Dominant Drak on his left cheek. The Dominant Drak could attest it by use of a duel with the Submissive, which if the Dominant lost the pair would be considered to be Mated which had been named the Yuram Law. According to the book the law had been named for the first time it had really needed to be used with a native Asian Submissive, Yuuri, when he accidently proposed to a foreign Dominant Drak, Wolfram.</p><p> </p><p>Harry only stopped reading the book was when Blaise asked him if he need to take it away from him so Harry would not choke. Though it had been posed as a question Harry's Drak recognized it as an order from his Dominant as he used a clean napkin to mark his place and put he book away to finish his meal. Since Blaise had Ancient Runes after lunch Harry went to their rooms to read some more of the book. But after about ten minutes he began to feel a little lonely so he tried the door to Ken's office, and thankfully found it open meaning his Alpha was free. "Hey Harry how's it going?" Ken asked as Harry entered his office through the hidden entrance from their rooms.</p><p>"It has been good the law books are fascinating, but I got a little lonely can I read in here for a bit?" Harry asked,</p><p>"I guess," Ken said smiling as he shut the door to his office and not wanting to shirk his duty put up a sign for Fifth Year in case someone actually need help with class. He than summoned a chair from the opposite side of his desk to right beside him which Harry immediately slide into and leaned into him as he went back to his book. Giving Harry a gentle kiss to the top of his head Ken went back to his own work as the pair just relaxed in silence for a while.</p><p> </p><p>After a few categories of the strange laws Harry decided to go back to the normal law books picking up right where he left off. With a sigh he began the section dealing with guardianship of kids after their parents had died. As he read he from the section he saw than unlike some Muggle Cultures, both Drak and Magical were alright with same sex people caring for a child. As he read this Harry recalled two Disney movies that he had watched recently where a character was raised by Same Sex groups in Sleeping Beauty and the Lion King. For a moment he was happy, even if the groups in the movies were not officially saying they were together, for both movies showing positive representation of the event. However, as he went further into the chapter he became less thrilled with Timon and Pumbaa as guardians. For while they had accepted Simba into their lives and did their best to raise him they made some serious mistakes. First of all was that they had utterly changed Simba's diet to match their rather than conform to he growing boys actual needs, making him also think of his relatives as they let Dudley eat whatever he wanted which considering what it did to his health was a form of child abuse. Secondly was why they took the lion cub in in the first place which was not for his own protection but to turn him into someone who could protect him when he got older yet in their first meeting Timon dulled all of Simba's claws leaving him even more defenseless than he had been before than. And finally there was the fact that no knowing who Simba was the pair of literal party animals would never know to train him on how to take over being king.</p><p> </p><p>The Three Good Fairy's on the other hand knew who their charge was and would have made sure to train her property for her future role as a Princess and Queen, at least for the time period the movie took place in. Also Flora, Fauna and Merryweather changed themselves for the child to give her a better home even giving up their own Magic so they could not be traced by Maleficent. And had worked with her betrothed to save her and the entire kingdom.*3 As Harry thought of all that he could not stop himself from laughing for putting to much thought into simple Disney movies. "What is so funny Harry?" Ken asked as Harry continued to laugh.</p><p>"I just used some of the stuff I read to make arguments against characters in one of the movies we have watched recently," Harry said after he finally stopped wiping a tear from his eyes.</p><p>"Well that proves that your mind can focus on it so you may be right that it could be a good career for you," Ken said giving Harry a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>At supper that night Umbridge was in a better mood than she had last time she had been in the hall for Cornelius had approved her idea and the bloody squib was hanging it up right outside in the Entrance Hall, along side the others she had written up so far this year, with <strong>Educational Decree Number Fifteen: No Non-Class Related Books Were Allowed at Hogwarts</strong>. Dolores smiled to herself though she could hear the brats in the hall laughing she knew if she and the Ministry were in charge of what the students had access to it would lead them to only learn what they wished to. And as Hogwarts had no law classes the books the slut was reading would have to be confiscated right away, or at least after she finished her pudding for she deserved it. She had made sure that the Decree would go up as soon as everyone was in the hall meaning no would would have a chance to see it, a part from the filthy Squib.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing about the new Decree the slut made no move to try to hid the book as she stood up from her seat to go confiscate the books from him. She played it all cool pretending she was turning in looking around the hall and gave a small start when she "noticed" the slut was reading Magical Law Volume II: Line Theft to the Unforgivable. "Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing with that book?" she asked making her voice sound completely outraged</p><p>"I believe I am reading it Professor," Harry said giving her cheek making some students around him chortle at her expense.</p><p>"This is no laughing matter Mr. Potter you are breaking the rules I will have to confiscate that book," she said holding out her hand for the book.</p><p> </p><p>"On what grounds?" Harry asked not going to give away a book that was not even his to begin with and was being lent to him by a family member of one of his Dominants.<br/>"Educational Decree #15 Mr. Potter," the Umbitch stated.</p><p>"Never heard of it," Harry said as others around him nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Ignorance is no excuse and since the Decree states no books that are not used in classes are forbidden I will be taking that book," she said as she makes a grab for it making him pull it tightly to his chest.</p><p>"I don't think so Professor," Harry said simply holding onto the book with all his might and keeping calm so as to not let his scales out.</p><p>"I told you ignorance is no excuse Mr. Potter give me the book," Umbitch said.</p><p>"I am not pleading ignorance, though I am unaware of such a Decree but am stating a fact you will not get this book for what you are doing is personal harassment. For if this Decree really forbids all non-class related books than you would also be after the book that Messer Nott is reading. For I do not recall The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes being needed for any class at Hogwarts. That you had to pass him to reach me means that you singled me out thus harassment. Secondly as it seems no one knows of this Decree since I see confused looks from the Head table as you discussed it in a silent hall it would mean that not even your fellow Professors know about it which is highly suspicious," Harry said making all his Mate give hidden smile seeing that he was using what he had read from the books he had been lent. "And finally is that these are not my books at all but they were given to me by my boyfriend, as well as another Professor who learned I had shown an interest in studying law. So you taking them when they are not mine to begin with could be seen as theft from their actual owners."</p><p>"Fine I will not confiscate the books but I want them out of the school by the next post," Umbitch said turning on her heal and stomping away making her look like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting her way.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry sat down the people around him congratulated him for standing up and making a fool of the woman, but Harry thinking more about the newest Decree as well as the others. For even if they were part of the most of the students and staff were citizens of the British Monarchy which was a Constitutional Monarchy meaning some of the Decrees that had been created this year to limit the freedom of the students such as controlling where they could get their food, with Decree Number Nine which would expel a student if they had sweets from a non-authorized supplier. Or like Decree #12 which stated that a student would gain a detention if they wore school robes that had not been produce by Madam Malkins, something that the students could not do anything about since they were already at school forcing some students to have to place Owl Orders to the robe shop. Now this one which was to control what the students could read was further cutting into basic freedoms and he was not the only one that was not going to stand for it.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as people finished eating many students who were avid readers when to go check out the newest addition to Umbitch's walls of silly rules to get the full extent of the Decree before they sent their owls. It had only been one night since all of Slytherin House had sent the message to their families leading to the flock of strange birds to show support for Harry. This night lead to members of all Houses to write home to protest the ridiculous Decree, with some Houses with just a few students or in the case of Ravenclaw the entire population.</p><p> </p><p>At breakfast the next morning the only owl to go to any Slytherins, past and present, went to Harry as a second day of other birds delivered the post. The other Houses in the hall made up for it as more numerous than normal flocks of owls responded to the students report of Decree #15. Harry was surprised when an unfamiliar black owl with white wing tips dropped a package beside his plate. Opening it up he fond a small note as well as a sterling silver envelope. As he pulled out the envelope those around him let out a surprised gasp which he ignored in favor of reading the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have received several accounts of a former Guardian going after you. We had contacted her family about her actions both over her trying to seize your mail and than the books from your Dominants. They have decided to intervene on your behalf, being a Drak and in fact a fellow Submissive, by sending what is known as a Pronouncement Letter. I don't know if you know what a Howler is which is used to deliver messages by screaming at the recipient in anger, but a Pronouncement Letter is of a similar sort yet carries Family Law into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Councilor Hannity</em>
</p><p>As if waiting for Harry to finish reading the note the sterling silver envelope floated into the air and zoomed around the outside of the Great Hall to gain everyone's attention before it settled into the air before Umbridge before it shifted into the form of a mouth and began to speak in a very clipped and carrying voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dolores,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I warned you not to further besmirch the family name yet I have heard tale of you once more going after the same person. As well as a list of those illegal Decrees you have created, don't try to say it was someone else I recognize your hand in it. You never learn Dolores with your mind you could have done great things for the family if only you were not a weed that needed to be plucked from the garden.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I cast you out fully from the family. I have cut off you access to all the family accounts, even shutting all the back doors you had into them, I have blasted you off the family tree and asked Lady Magic to remove you from the Family Magic which will take effect after this message is finished. As as you broke your oath I name you Blood Traitor.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was some gasp that line but the Pronouncement Letter was not yet done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mother and Father would be ashamed of you Dolores No-Name.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lord Adien Umbridge-Lorsel.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the letter ended its message rather then shred itself disappeared to be filed in the Ministry's Hall of Records. Once the sterling silver envelope had vanish Dolores No-Name gave a scream as she felt the Umbridge family magic being ripped fully from her being causing her so much pain she passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*1 As the Alpha in her Mateship with Lucius her name is first, but to the larger Magical World to keep secret that they were Draks the family is known as the Malfoys.</p><p>*2  While Draco may call Harry by his name now due to him being a Drak he still has no love lost with the Weasley clan.</p><p>*3 an over simplified argument I had come up with myself on the Three Good Fairies vs Timon and Pumbaa raising Disney characters.  Followed by the actual response from a friend when I shared it with them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Harry's Protectors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weasleys might not all be his Guardians but they are all still his friends/famiiy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny wondered if she would have her first class of the day since the new Professor No-Name had been taken to the Hospital Wing after getting the Umbridge Family Magic getting take away from her making the toad like woman take on even more toad like traits. Ginny had heard some at the Gryffindor table wonder if the woman had some Kelpie or other frog creature blood in her family. Ginny just caught Hermione's eyes and smirked at the gossip thanks to their new position knowing the truth about the woman. Since she did not take either Divinations or Study of Ancient Runes like her most classmates Ginny's first class was for that day was the same time as her classmates second class leaving her with a study period. Deciding to do some work in the library with some books Professor McGonagall suggest she read for her new role as Harry's Guardian she started towards the doors. She was just about there where she heard one of the Slytherins in here year discuss a plan for their shared D.A.D.A class with the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny knowing that the person the woman had been going after was Harry, she pretended to tie her boot so she could find out their plan. For while she now knew her crush on Harry would come to nothing she was still his friend, and even without being a Guardian or owning him a life debt for his actions during her first year she would want to help him. For he was a friend and almost a brother to her and a Weasley looked after their own, and while they did not have the power or money that other families had but the Weasleys were not know for the most tricky and devious family for nothing. Hearing the plan of the Slytherin Fourth Year Ginny smiled and decided to pass it one to the students in her House for the class as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing nothing about the class being canceled for the day Ginny showed up along her fellow Gyrffindors and told them the plan that on how to get under the woman's skin. She did not bother to share it had been a Slytherins' idea knowing that some might not do it. Passing it off as her own saying that due to her Father's love of Muggle stuff he had taken the family to a movie that took place in a boarding school where the students all had to greet their teachers by standing up on the right side of their seats and greet their teacher with their name. And since that woman had lost her name Ginny knew it would just piss the woman while showing her "respect." Ginny did wonder how long it would take for the woman to either lose it or get the sack. For being considered a "No Name" was even lower than even a blood traitor in the most Magical's eyes. Her family was just lucky that when her ancestors broke off the marriage contract the Weasley clan was left as Blood traitors rather than becoming No Names. Ginny had half expected a letter to follow the Pronouncement Letter this morning from the Ministry firing the woman on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>When it was actual time for class the gather Slytherin/Gryffindors were surprised as the door opened letting them into the room. Taking their seats everyone one waited for the woman to show up, which she did a moment latter. None of them had taken out their wands, having heard from other years that she would just order them to be put away, rather every student sat ram rod straight looking at the front of the room. The woman actually let out a sound of approval at their behavior making several students bite their bottom lip to stop themselves from laughing. Once the woman reached the front of the room there was the sound of scrapping chairs as ever single student, both Gyrffindor and Slytherin, got to their feet and stood to the side of their desk while in perfect unison called out, "<strong>Good Morning Professor No Name</strong>." The woman's smile slide from her face at the use of the "No Name" but unless she was willing to give detention ever single student she could not do anything for no one would answer when she asked who came up with the idea. And considering both Houses had done it she could not even begin to guess which side had the idea first. Making it a good thing Ginny had passed on the plan to her Housemates for if it had just been the Slytherins it would have been easier for her to find out whose idea it had been, but with them all doing it showing interhouse unity she had no chance. What was even better, when Ginny heard about it latter, was that when the story had been shared of the events the other years and Houses for the rest of the day greeted the woman the same way in each of her classes.</p><p> </p><p>Before lunch Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins cornered Blaise before he had entered the Great Hall causes a scene. "Zabini," Ron said stepping forward to block the Drak's entrance into the hall.</p><p>"What do you Lion's want?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"We want a word with you," Fred said leaning forward and placing a hand on the tall and muscular younger man's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah we hear you have started to date Harry," George said placing his head on Blaise's other shoulder.</p><p>"Just so you know if you break his heart or hurt him in any way you will answer to us," Ron said as the group all jab their right thumbs towards their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise had to contain his anger at the warning from the group did they not know that since he had bonded with Harry he could no more harm the Submissive Drak than he could cut off his dominant hand with a blunt butter knife. He thought that he would need to talk to Professor Snape to make sure the man passed on Drak lessons to the fools, especially Hermione and Ginny who should know better as Harry's Gryffindor Guardians. He was about to tell them off when he realized something, While the male Weasleys thumbs were pressed to their hearts, Hermione and Ginny were both off a couple of inches off so that they were touching their crest and were actually tapping it. Blaise wanted to face palm as he realized what they were doing. The group did know that Harry was a Drak and had bonded to Blaise but to keep the secret about his kind in place they were doing the overprotective friend thing. Blaise almost smiled but caught himself as she easily shrugged off the Weasley Twin's hands. "Don't worry if that happens I can bet I will be pranks so hard my head will spin," he said in an almost bored voice.</p><p>"And don't you forget it," the twins said in unison.</p><p>"Along other things," Ginny said reaching for her wand making Blaise think of the story she had shared the day before about her Bat-Bogey-Hex.</p><p>"I got it okay," he said holding up his hands in mock surrender using the distraction of their movement to give them all a quick wink.</p><p>"Good," Ron said as the group all acknowledged his wink with a quick nod of their heads which could have been misread as approval that they had got their message across to him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his seat at the Slytherin table Pansy semi-loudly said for the other Houses' benefit," I can't believe you gave into that trash."</p><p>"Well they are the closest thing Harry has to a family so it made sense that they would do something like that," Blaise said seeing that those around him at the table had seen through the act just as he had raising the Slytherins' estimations of the the four Weasleys and Hermione. Blaise did hope that they had either gotten shared their plan with Harry or that he could tell his Submissive before the story caught up to him. As he put some food on his plate he did shot a quick glance at Orion and Ken and got a small nod of approval at how he had handled the play-scene and had not missed the real meaning behind it. Looking away from the higher ranked Dominants of his Nest Blaise took a drink only to spit it out in laughter as he heard the story of what had been happening in the former Umbitch's classes. This lead to Richard Harper, the one from their House to have come up with the plan getting back slaps and people shaking his hand for the idea. Though Richard could not figure out how the news of his plan had spread to the Gyrffindor before class.</p><p>Shooting another look at the top table to see how the woman was taking what the students were doing to her Blaise smiled seeing the woman was not at the table and got an idea. Tapping his lip in thought he passed it on to the others at the table before using writing it down on a piece of parchment. Folding the parchment into a paper airplane Blaise used some Drak magic to send it flying over to the Gyrffindor Table right at where the Weasleys and Hermione had seated themselves. Blaise watched as Fred unfolded the paper and smile and shared it with the others. Thinking it would lead the Gryffindors to go with the plan he began to think of how to spread the idea to the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaw only to watch as Ginny left the Gryffindor table and went to speak to Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. Catching his eye the redheaded Guardian sent him a wink as she told of the plan leaving only Hufflepuff. But before he could think of a way to tell them about it the woman showed up. All eyes seem to follow her as she marched to the head table, and once she sat down the students all stood up calling out, "<strong>Good Afternoon Professor No Name</strong>." The woman left eye began to twitch a little as Albus gave all the students a disapproving look, though with a twinkle in his eyes as he told them to sit down. As he sat down Blaise finally noticed that Harry was right next to him, and since he had already loaded a plate of food he must have been there for a bit while Blaise had been distracted. Harry gave him a smile as he leaned into his lowest ranked Dominant and offered Blaise a stick of Pocky. Feeling a like teasing Ken and Orion a bit Blaise placed the Pocky stick between his lips and doing an action Ken had described to him and Orion leaned in and got Harry to give him a Pocky kiss. After which he smirked at the other of his Nest as Orion quickly stuck out his tongue at him and Ken just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco had not found a chance to talk to Granger alone in hopes she could shed some light on any Prophecy connected to Harry. That is until he had to catch up on patrolling the corridors after curfew that night. He actually surprised not only her but the other Prefects working that night as he requested to be paired with her for their shift. But was still unable to bring it up as the two performed their rounds down in corridors by the kitchens and Huffelpuff Dorms. In fact she was the one who brought it up as they checked out the empty rooms by the dorms. "So why did you want to be paired up with me tonight Draco. If it is to find out what I did to become a Guardian you can forget it I will not share that secret," she said clearing the room on her side of the passage.</p><p>"I was not going to ask," he said and caught the look that plainly said she did not believe him. "It is the truth though I do have a question about Harry."</p><p>"Well spit it out," she said after he had stayed quiet after his statement.</p><p>"Alright I want to know what you know about the Prophecy pertaining to him," he said.</p><p>"The what now?" she asked turning to fully look at him.</p><p>"The Prophecy about him I heard about it.... well let's just say I found out about it thanks to some Drak Magic," he said and it was not really a lie.</p><p>"I have never heard of a Prophecy as I don't think you mean the one by Trelawney that said he will die a horrible death," Hermione said in a joking tone but was surprised as she noticed his normally pale face go as white as a sheet.</p><p>"Gods I hope not that would be devastating," Draco said for while his older brother was officially estranged from the family he did not want his brother to die.</p><p>"How so?" she asked.</p><p>"You really don't know do you?" he asked getting a shake of her head. "I assume you know Harry is a Submissive Drak so I will just say that the death of a Submissive can lead to the death of their mates," Draco said after making sure that no one was around before he shared the fact with her.</p><p>"What about the other way around?" she asked having also gone a little white.</p><p>"Where a Dominant dies before the Submissive? Well depends on the number of Dominants and children the Submissive has with Children taking priority. Even if every Dominant died if there was even a single child the Submissive would stay alive to care for it, even if such child could care for themselves. And while after a while a Dominant could find another Submissive to care for a Submissive could not," he explained.</p><p>"Why not?" she asked.</p><p>Once more making sure no one was around Draco took a deep breath before sharing, "Once a Submissive bonds with their Mates needed to produce offspring their body will accept no one else, at least the male Submissive does, for if they have sex with someone other than their selected Mates their bodies would be instantly rendered barren."*</p><p> </p><p>"That seems rather harsh," Hermione said with a gasp.</p><p>"I actually agree with you there Granger, but it is part of our genetic make-up so our bodies can't help it," he said only to wince as he realized his mistake hoping that she missed it.</p><p>"Our bodies" wait are you a Submissive Drak as well?" she asked only for him to hiss at her to be quite.</p><p>"Alright I get that you and the Weasette have become Guardians but you only have to worry about Harry and his Nest I really should not have said that as since you are not in Slytherin you should not know who are Dominants, Submissive or your fellow Guardians," Draco said.</p><p>"Alright I got it, so is that how you found out about this Prophecy thing for Harry?" she asked.</p><p>With a small huff Draco said, "Yes. I can assume you know, due to him being Harry's Magical Uncle, that Professor Snape is a Dominant Drak so I will not hide that fact. However, I don't want this to get around but his Drak calls to mine. And while he does not want to do anything about it my Drak wants him so it tapped into an old Drak skill that is meant to share dreams, or visions with a person's Mate when they are separated." Deciding to go for broke Draco told the rest of it, "The night before last I dreamed I had my head in his lap as he ran his fingers though my hair. It felt nice but we were not alone for his old Mate showed up telling him to let him go and find love again. I just listened to them talk for a bit only adding what I drew me to Professor Snape which was different from his first Mate. Before the dream or maybe it was a vision ended his first Mate told Professor Snape to take Harry to the Ministry to check out a Prophecy." Draco saw a small look of understanding come to the Muggleborn Witch's face. "That means something to you doesn't it?" he asked.</p><p>"I can't say," she said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>"No you will answer me what does it mean for while I may not be fully in your camp I will not let what ever this is harm my family or even Harry," Draco said as his lower scales came out bathing the dark corridor in a purple light.</p><p>Recalling Professor Snape's comment about a Submissive needing to take care of their family being rather strong, when Harry took them to meet his Mate's non-Drak family members, Hermione let out a deep sight. "Fine, I will take your word that you will not share this with anyone, but a group is guarding something from You-Know-Who. Ron and I thought it was possibly Harry, but we still heard about it after Professor Snape rescued him, but if this dream of yours is true they may have been guarding this Prophecy." Draco bit his lip a little letting his lower scales go away thinking that he got the worse of in that exchange due to how little knowledge Granger actually had that he was looking for. While Hermione was thinking the same thing having not really wanted to share any information she and the others had gather from spying on the Order's meetings, but having seen how Professor Snape had been easily able to handle the almost feral Lupin after Harry's arrival she did not want to take on a Drak.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco were not the only ones discussing the Prophecy as Severus had gone to talk to Dumbledore about it. "I am not sure Severus if we keep the Prophecy where it is at we can plan a trap for Tom," Albus said using the Dark Lord's birth name knowing that if he used the taboo name around someone with a Dark Mark the person would feel it. That was one of the reasons he always called the man Voldemort so he could see if the person winced in pain rather than fear, but knowing Severus had it and was working against the man he did not feel the need to say the taboo name.</p><p>"That may be true Albus, but I think it would be for the best for Harry to hear it now," Severus said.</p><p>"Just cause Jonathan told you so?" Albus said.</p><p>"Yes for only real need would have allowed such a conversation even with Drak Magic to back it up," Severus stated trying to stop himself from leaving his chair and pacing around the room.</p><p>"Alright I shall take Harry there during his next Hogsmead weekend," Albus said having learned to trust Severus when he talked about Drak Magic.</p><p>"No Albus to do this right Harry has to get the Prophecy with his Nest," Severus said.</p><p>"Now Severus I don't think that is wise," Albus said worried that it would but all three of Harry's Mate's in too great of danger.</p><p>"It has to be this way Albus for if we do it like this we can pass it off as Ken fulfilling his duty as Top Dominant," Severus said.</p><p>"Explain," Albus said simply.</p><p>"Well since Harry has found all three of his Mates he could go to the Ministry along with the Submissive and Dominant representatives of the English Drak Council and register themselves. While they were there we can have Ken ask, since Harry is a famous Magical, if there is any thing attached to his name like Prophecy or artifacts/money people have sent him since Lily and James had died. I think I can work with Orion's Dad to get a list of possible people who to avoid dealing with that might support Tom, even if they had not been marked, as they go claim the Prophecy," Severus explained.</p><p>"That could work," Albus said as a smile formed on his face "we could also have Ken file an harassment charge against the Prophet and maybe Ministry itself for dragging Harry's name thought the mud. I do not care that they do it to me but he is still a child he should not have to deal with that."</p><p>"Agreed. This does mean that we might need to make Ken at least a honorary member of the Order," Severus pointed out.</p><p>"From what you, and others, have told me over the years about Draks due to Tom having set his sights on Harry I think from a certain point of view Harry's nest is already part of the Order they just don't know it yet," Albus said thinking about how to tell the Asian Dominant about the Prophecy and what it could mean for his Nest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dolores was furious how dare everyone treat her like this. Sure it had seemed like a show of respect at first until the brought up her new status, over and over again. But she would make them pay as soon as she graded the papers of all the brats she would right to Cornelius and have him institute the Hogwarts High Inquisitor before they had planned to. Picking up her quill she began to mark the first bit of home work, but as she made to start a finished pile on her desk she saw that all her markings were gone from the roll of parchment. Having a good memory she marked the same things wrong with the paper only to see her markings vanish again and again. After she marked the same parchment four times with her marks disappearing every time she moved to another student's homework thinking some one was pulling a prank on her, again. But as she marked this paper the same thing happened her marks would last for a couple of moments before they vanished from the page. She tried it on several other students' homework getting the same results. Only stooping when her ink well ran dry. Looking up to call for one of the nasty little House Elf abominations she finally noticed a roll of parchment laying sealed on her desk. Thinking it was another piece of homework and the student was trying to get a better score by making it look official she pulled it open. it was not homework she found as she read:</p><p>
  <em>The Hogwarts bylaws are clear no Magical who is classified as a "No Name" can teach at this school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So say us,</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Huffelpuff.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* I posed the suggestion at the end of an earlier chapter of Harry gaining more than three Mates but have decided to keep it at just Ken, Orion, and Blaise and make it part of Drak nature to never go past the number needed to produce offspring.</p><p>No the Founders are not still alive Professor No Name just received a form letter that appears if a bylaw is broken.  Basically put she just got handed her papers or just got fired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. New Teach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus works fast to replace Dolores before the Ministry gets involved again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the same time that Dolores No-Name received her pink slip from Hogwarts itself a similar slip was sent to Albus to let him know about the woman being no longer allowed to work at the castle due to having been expelled by her family. While Albus did not like the idea that anyone, even Dolores, had been cast out of their family he knew he had to work fast. Albus had to find a replacement before the Ministry put another one of their people in his school. Yes there was a chance that they could have sent Kingsley or Nymphadora since as Aurors they could teach the class, but it would also prevent them from working within the Ministry to find those still loyal to Tom or hardliners for Fudge. Albus also did not want to ask Remus to come back, even if it had been possible for him to do so. For while Remus had treated everyone from First to Fourth Year fairly no matter what House they were the man could not dampen down his wolf nature in regards to the students who had presented as Draks. Albus had only learned about it latter when Severus had informed him that Remus had not given the students who had become Draks time off if they taken part in a Heat like all members of staff were meant to.</p><p> </p><p>Albus had never been more disappointed in someone than he had been when he had learned Remus had not been able to put his feelings for Draks aside while teaching at the castle. Severus, Aurora, and Bathsheba the members of his staff that were Draks, had at least been able to put any negative feelings for students who had been turned into Werewolves that had come to Hogwarts in the last few years. Though this was all a moot point anyway since Remus would never be allowed to return to the castle after his public outing as a Werewolf a few years ago, not to mention he needed Remus to try to work in getting some of the werewolves that were not fully in Fenrir or Tom's camp.</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his crooked nose in thought Albus thought it might be time to see if one of his previous members of staff was willing to come back, maybe even if he had to change his staff around to get them to take up the job. Not know who would be willing to take the job he began to write to members of staff that had left the castle in the last ten years to see if they were willing to come back to work. He was glad that all four Heads of House due to the last war against Tom had Masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts meaning that if he could find someone to take their classes they could take over as D.A.D.A. Professor.</p><p> </p><p>Albus worked long into the night before he finally heard back from one with a confirmation making him smile as he did not need to change his staff around. Quickly writing a new contract for the returning member of staff Albus sent it to both the person and Gringotts for approval. It turned out not a moment too soon for no sooner had Albus received the signed contract a owl from the Ministry arrived to inform him that since Dolores had been fired Albus would have to take their secondary choice. Looking at the name of their choice Albus breathed a sign of relief for it seems rather than just leave it with not letting the student use magic, like Dolores had been doing, the Ministry wanted to dumb down the students. It was plain to see by their choice of Anna Brinkman for the position. The woman had applied every years since 1990 and every year Albus turned her down. First of all she lacked a full Masters in any form of magic, and during the first interview he had with her six years ago the woman had rattled on about nothing, after arriving a half hour late. Albus realized he could have been prejudiced about the woman recalling her time at the castle as she was the only person he knew who had managed to annoy Peeves, would constantly be late for class where she would turn in homework that she decided to do rather than what had been assigned to her. She was so bad that a couple years ago when there had been only two applicants to the job he had hired Gilderory Lockhart, not to mention he had been willing to let Dolores take the job rather than give it to her at the start of the year. Albus could not be more happy to reply that he had already found a replacement for Dolores No-Name so thanks but no thanks. Having found a new instructor for the D.A.D.A class and having prevented the Ministry from putting one of their moles into his school and messing with the teaching of his students Albus finally headed to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The students were amazed the next morning to find Dolores no longer at the staff table, most of them guessing that she was sick or something. Since the popular consensus was if the woman would raise some large fuss if she was fired and not a single student had heard of any such event taking place. Standing up at the Head Table Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I am sure you have all noticed that Professor Dolores No-Name is not here with us this morning," he said. "It seems that the Founders while laying down the rules of the castle made it that no person who had be declared a No-Name and was without any family connections can teach at our fine school so she has been let go." There was thunderous applause from all four House tables, as for the first time in many students memory the students of Slytherin House dropped their mask and joined in the celebration of the woman who had gone after a Submissive Drak. Albus could not help but give a small smile himself as he raised both his hands to call for silence so he could finish his announcements.</p><p> </p><p>After almost a full ten minutes the hall had quieted down enough for the Headmaster to let everyone know that he had found a teacher to come in to take over the class and would be there latter in the week. "I have no idea when our new D.A.D.A Professor shall arrive but they informed me that they will go right to their class to begin lessons as soon as they get here," Albus finished.</p><p>"How?" the voice of Fred Weasley called out.</p><p>"How as in how will they know what classroom to go to Messer Weasley?" Albus asked and was answered with a nod as the whole school turned to look at the prankster. "Well the person coming to take over the class is returning to teach it again." The hall once more erupted as the students began to wonder who might be coming back. Harry felt his heart sink for if it was a teacher from his time at the school it could only be Remus, due to Quirrell dying after Voldy left him, Lockhart having his memory erased and Mad Eye not actually teaching a single class. The rest of the Fifth Year Slytherins seemed to be thinking the same thing and were not looking forward to Remus coming back having heard stories of the wolf show of prejudice during their times training to become Guardians two years ago.</p><p> </p><p>As no one knew when the returning Professor would show up each class would make their way to the Defense classroom to see if Remus had shown up yet. It was not until it was time for the Fifth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class where the students found the room to be both unlocked and a notice taped to the door saying the Professor would show up in a bit and for them to take their seats. Harry was worried about being close to Remus again still having not gotten an apology from the man, and it seemed his fellow Submissives felt the same way. For while it was normal for Harry to now sit by Blaise in each class and Draco by Theo, Daphne was not situated between Pansy and Oliver the two Dominant Draks ready to protect her even if she was not bonded with them. Feeling Harry's anxiety Blaise held his hand under the table as Hermione, who was on his other side, patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah good you are all here, sorry about the wait," a familiar voice said but to Harry's joy it was not Remus. Harry could not think of how he knew the voice as he looked towards the door but found the Professor could not be seen due to the large amount of books in their hands. Unable to place the voice Harry sniffed the air a little and picked up some coconut just like Ken's secondary scent. Harry's face broke into a smile as he realized who was behind the tower of books as he fingered the amulet attached to his robes right above his Bonded necklace. "Now I am sure you all know my Son Ken Domon who from what I understand has come to this school to help in History of Magic. I am his father Dapu Domon, but you can just call me Dapu," Ken's Father said as he set down the towering pile of books on his desk.</p><p>"How?" Dean asked not seeing how the short Asian man was old enough.</p><p>"The usual way," Dapu answered with a beaming smile causing Dean to blush a little.</p><p>"I meant.... well.... um age wise," Dean sputtered out.<br/>"Oh that I look younger than I really am. In fact Ken is the youngest of my children," Dapu said before he started to give the names of his other children only to stop when Harry let out a soft cough when he began to mention Kyosuke's mate. "Well anyway I once taught this class six years ago only to step away from it when my wife fell ill," Dapu said making the Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Oliver to give him sympathetic looks since their senses informed them that he was a Drak. Harry, Draco and Theo had not reacted having learned all this before at the Drak Family Meeting that took place in Home. "Ah yes if it was not for my first Grandbaby I think I might have joined her but we do what we must. Now as your class usually the second of the Fifth Year classes rather than an actual lesson today I thought I would hand out your new course book, that way you do not have to order one yourselves. And then we will do a review session so I may get a better gauge of your skills."</p><p> </p><p>Rather than just use his magic to hand out all the books at the same time Dapu gave each student a book by hand. Harry also noticed that Ken's Father when passing out the books would say a few words to each student and would some times hand out one of his amulets. Thankfully the ones he gave out had a different design to the ones he had given Harry at the meeting so the Gryffindors would not wonder why he had one from the man already. Harry had to smile as he saw Dapu give an amulet to his fellow Submissives as well as Theo and Blaise before he skipped over Harry to hand a book and amulet to Hermione. When Dapu had passed an amulet to a Submissive he always pinned it to their chest while Theo and Blaise had their amulets attached to their wrist like he had done with Orion. Hermione when she was given an amulet found it pinned right below her Hogwarts crest showing off her Guardian status.</p><p> </p><p>"Still got you amulet I see Harry," Dapu said quietly when he passed Harry his book.</p><p>"I do thank you," Harry said in a tone so soft that only a Drak would be able to hear it.</p><p>"Jolly good and congrats on finding your third," Dapu said giving a wink to Blaise before he went to pass on the next book.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the books had been passed out Dapu had everyone stand up and perform some simple spells to see their skills. As the class cast the spells Dapu would walk among them stopping every once and a while to help a student in how they held their wand, pronunciation, or other aspects of the spell. The almost four foot eight inch tall man also did not make a big deal of it as he helped the student showing no discrimination against anyone. Harry had to smile as under Dapu's help Neville was able to cast spells that he had trouble with for years with a large grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When there was only ten minutes left of class Dapu called them all to stop and asked if anyone had either read ahead in their books or knew any Defensive spells that had not yet been taught in class. This lead to a sort of exhibition of spells from the class where Hermione and Ron showed off some of the spells they had learned last year as they helped Harry train for the Triwizard. Blaise showed off some spells he had learned from his Mother as a way to throw off potential kidnappers. Even Neville showed off a spell, which he had learned from a memory of his parents, which created a body double of the caster letting them escape. "Great job," Dapu said clapping as loudly as everyone else as people showed off their spells. "Now I don't mean to put you on the spot Messer Potter, but one of my old co-workers informed me that during the Third Task last year they noticed you had cast a Patronus. Would you mind showing it off for us?" Dapu said almost bouncing on his heels. Knowing Ken's Father would not ask for it if he did not have a reason, for if he really wanted to see it he could have done it later outside of class, Harry stood up and filled his mind with Ken, Orion, Blaise, and his friends before casting the spell. There was a gasp of shock as the pure white stag burst from his wand and trotted around the room for a moment before vanishing. "Very good Messer Potter have five points as well as all of you which shows us your spells," Dapu said as the bell rang to end the class.</p><p> </p><p>While most of the class talked excitedly about the lesson as they left Harry stayed behind along side Blaise, Ron and Hermione. Once the door had closed behind the last student Dapu came forward and shook Blaise hand introducing himself properly to the lowest rank, yet tallest and more muscular Dominant of Harry's nest.* "You did not just come out of your retirement because of me?" Harry asked thinking his future Father-In-Law only agreed to come protect him.</p><p>"While that was one factor it was not the main one my boy," Dapu said pulling him into a hug. "To tell the truth my Grandbabies are reaching the age where they are heading to their first lessons and that is not something I can help them with. Also I am sure you all might have heard that the post of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is cursed. Well either due to my Drak nature or my amulets," Dapu said tapping his an amulet he wore on his wrist "I had managed to not be effected by the curse itself. Before I came along there was a new Professor each year in this post, and from what I heard there was a different one after I left, yet I held this post for over seven years before I left due to Ken's Mother's death." Hermione and Blaise gave their amulets a look of new appreciation.</p><p>"Um why did you only give some people amulets and not others?" Ron asked having not gotten one.</p><p>"I give amulets to people who either need them or has the right sort of aura about them. My amulets help settle magic when it is out of sync so the fact that you did not get one Messer Weasley... do you mind if I call you Ron?" Dapu asked.</p><p>"I guess," Ron said since that was what most people called him, when he was not getting into trouble.</p><p>"Well Ron since I did not give you an amulet it shows that you are in perfect balance between your mind, body, and magic," Dapu said throwing an arm around Ron's shoulders. Harry could not tell if Dapu was telling the truth or saying it to protect the secret of who was Draks as, apart from Hermione, only the Draks who had formed a bond been given an amulet. Ron at least seemed to accept what Dapu said as a smile formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to asked Ken's Father about why he had him produce the Patronus before the class, but was stopped as next class began to show up. Harry and the others had to hurry to make it to their next class on time barely making it to their seats before being marked as tardy.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry and Blaise arrived back at their rooms that night the pair noticed a small notice board had been set up on top of the dinning room table. Getting closer they saw that there was a single note informing them that there was a Hogsmead Weekend that week. Both boys were amazed having never heard of a weekend happening at barely a month into term. As soon as they both read the notice the board it was on vanished and the note was attached the fridge. "Now before you both make plans for what to do in the village we will be doing something else," Ken said walking into the room from the door that lead to his office.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well since you have found all three of your Dominants we need to make our way to the Ministry to get registered," the Asian Alpha said.</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well since we have bonded if someone was to try to have sex with you," Ken said making Harry turn beet red as he blushed "it would cause you never to be able to have kids. So Draks register themselves so that the Ministry is aware why the Dominants might work together to kill someone in the most vile way they can. Leading them to get no punishment for the kill." Harry's blush had vanishes as all color drained from his face at the explanation.</p><p>"Also due to your unique circumstances we thought it might be a good idea to see if the Ministry has any thing for you," Orion said breaking in as he pulled Harry into a hug to help calm the Submissive down a little.</p><p>"Like what?" Blaise asked unable to think what the Ministry would have that would belong to Harry.</p><p>"Well due to how famous he is people might have tried to set up Marriage Contracts for him which obviously will not happen, but there is also the fact that he has been out of our world for so long that the Ministry might have taken possession of some of his properties and land which we will be getting back. " Orion explained as both him and Ken had decided not to inform either Harry or Blaise about the Prophecy until they had collected it.</p><p>"We will also be filing charges against the Prophet for the slander against Harry that they have run in their paper since May," Ken said with a clenched fist having only just learned of it during a meeting with Albus since neither he or Orion subscribed to that "newspaper" which Ken had always but in the same category as the Muggle tabloid The Sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* an idea purposed by a comment from MadamKhaos where Blaise was the biggest yet lowest ranked Dominant and as I base Ken off of the Naoki Domon Character from Carranger, who is not that tall, I decided it could work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>